


follow me into the dark

by ArtemisMay



Series: Dark Ronin [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2020-10-04 13:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 59,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: Jason toma una decisión, por primera vez en su vida ponerse él mismo sobre su familia, El murciélago quería sacarlo de Gotham, va a darle eso por él momento.Ella representa una segunda oportunidad y la va a tomar.Nada es para siempre, todo tiene un precio. Hasta la felicidad.





	1. Chapter 1

Jason no podía creerlo, siempre tuvo que luchar mucho para conseguir lo que deseaba y la mayoría de ellas terminaba en fiasco, traiciones o abandono. 

Había un calor creciente en su corazón, por fin su familia estaba con él. Todas las pérdidas, el dolor pasado y presente. Los había encontrado en todo ese desastre cuando lo del Leviathan, después de que tenia que mirar sobre su hombro, había hecho de él un terrorista, un hombre buscado.

No sería la primera vez que sucedía, pero si la primera vez que todo fue sumamente injusto, desde que desaparecieron nadie se dio la delicadeza de mirar las pruebas. Claro era Jason Peter Todd, hijo de un criminal de poca monta Willis Todd y una madre adicta que lejos de cuidarlo era él quien debía cuidarla. Era el punk que a los 10 años había quedado huérfano haciendo lo posible por sobrevivir, delinquiendo, peleando con uñas y dientes, pero contrario a lo que pensaba su padre adoptivo en NUNCA SE PROSTITUYÓ.

\- "Tiene un gran equipaje emocional" decía. El que sabía de equipajes si como fuera tan ligero el suyo.

\- "Nunca serás Dick Grayson" - Barbara le dijo mirándolo con desprecio, la mujer de la que una vez estuvo enamorado apesara de ser mayor por 7 años, maldita sea le gustaban los retos.

El cuento de terror de los Robins, el Robin equivocado. 

A la mierda con todo, esto es lo que necesitaba, al pequeño Bizz y a su princesa amazona. Los pensó perdidos y le destrozo el corazon, nunca la vida le devolvió lo que era arrancado de el, sin embargo milagrosamente estaban ahí. La mujer que amaba como nunca amó a ninguna, creía que esta vez podría lograrlo a pesar de que ella podía patear su trasero; era ella no dejaría dominarse y el tampoco es domesticable; sin embargo aquí están.

Todavía tienen retos que superar los tres, problemas complicados que resolver, pero la carga es más ligera cuando por fin sabes que no estás solo. Por primera vez es su vida Jason parecía brillar, una sonrisa esbozaba su rostro.

\- Entonces prin...- la Amazona lo miro desafiante. 

\- Ok ok Artemis, tenemos un asunto que concluir antes de que me arrojaras dulcemente al tejado de un edificio - dijo Jason enviando la cintura para acortar el espacio entre los dos, de su guerrera Amazona lo miró sonriendo.

\- Eres un caso perdido Jason, que voy hacer contigo - le dijo en un susurro suave, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, sentian la respiracion uno del otro.

\- Puedes callarme con un beso - Jason tomó su rostro acariciando sus labios con el pulgar de su dedo y la beso suavemente. 


	2. Cuerpos entrelazados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca he escrito nada érotico en mi vida. así que disculpen las fallas   
Y gracias por leer.

Estaban locos y lo sabían, se habían insultado y ella lo ataco en su regreso mientras él la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Casi matan a los niños y los chicos los mal hirieron a ellos también, casi la vuelve a perder todo de nuevo. Todo lo que pasaba en su vida era un torbellino.

Jason le dio un beso suave lento, sensual. Ella respondió apoyando suavemente las manos en la espalda de él, una mano subió a sus hombros y otra se metió debajo de la sudadera.

Él fue hacia la mandíbula y la recorrió con la esquina de sus labios. Artemis levantó su cuello ofreciéndole. Jason tomo el lóbulo de su oreja con sus labios y un poco de lengua, dio una suave chupada, le regaló un suspiro tartamudo mientras le susurraba en el oído

–Te deseo

Beso su largo y sube cuello, Artemis dio un sube gemido mientras sus manos habían dejado de jugar sobre la sudadera para invadir la espalda de la piel de Jasón piel con el roso de sus manos

Jason tomo su nuca exponiendola un poco para llegar a la unión de su cuello con clavícula, con cuidado de no lastimar tanto el moretón que tenía ella. Jason subió de nuevo lento, sube con la punta de la lengua y roce de sus labios saboreando su piel, hundiendo sus caderas en ella. Ella abrió separó sus piernas para que el tuviera acceso más fácil y sentir como un bulto iniciaba a crecer en los pantalones de su amante.

-Como nadie he deseado antes…. Mmh… Se mia, aaah… Yo soy tuyo.

Un calor invadió las entrañas de Artemis, gimió, levantó una pierna para apresar las caderas de él y balancearse lenta pero rítmicamente.

-Si ….-Gimió ella.

Jason la miro a los ojos con suaves jadeos mientras movía sus caderas ahora más profundamente. Ella lo miro, respiraban lujuria uno por el otro, sus ojos brillaban por el deseo contenido por mucho tiempo. Jason dio una mordida sube y rápida a su labio, ella trato de alcanzarlo con su boca. Jason sonrió sarcásticamente mientras la empujo contra la pared y dio un hundimiento más fuerte en las caderas de ella.

Artemis entrecerró los ojos y antes de que diera algo él la atacó con un beso descuidado, salvaje, ella mordió su labio mientras las manos de Jason subían su blusa descubriendo sus pechos aprisionados por su blanco corpiño.

-Aaah – Ella gimió mientras la tomo por las piernas y la dirigió al cuarto arrojándose sin decoro a la cama cayendo el arriba.

Soltaron una pequeña risa el abrió sus piernas y dio o algunas embestidas mientras tocaba sus senos.

Ella luchaba por sacar le su sudadera roja de su cuerpo. Sin dejar el ritmo como todo un caballero asistió a la dama para despojarse por completo de la ropa superior, mientras las manos de ella fueron sus fuertes y trabajados abdomen

-Te toca. - Dijo Jason mientras le desabrochaba un botón de su pantalón.

Artemis obedeció sacando su blusa solo quedaba el corpiño pero se detuvo, unas manos jugaban con su clítoris y un dedo masajeaba por arriba el agujero que daba acceso a su vagina.

Una de su mano sujeto el brazo de Jason que se apoyaba en la cama a un lado, la otra fue a las sabanas y sus caderas se arquearon.

\- Nnnnnnh…. Ah, ah,ah,ah

Jason se mordió el labio ante tal visión, sus respiraciones eran fuertes. Artemisa arqueo su cuello y movía sus caderas, era el momento de preguntar.

-Oh, eso.. está bien… para una chica.- Jason introdujo un dedo dentó de ella sin que su palma dejará de masajear su clítoris.

-mmmh …mmah…Jason – Ella sintió como se introducía más profundo sus dedos mientras sus labios besaban sus senos todavía cubiertos.

-Aaah - Ella se quejó ante el abandono de la mano de Jason en su sexo, mientras él se recitaba en ella.

Él se acercó y beso su cuello, luego lo lamio – ¿Si? – Suavemente él retiraba el sujetador para dejar los pechos de Artemis desnudos y tener acceso a ellos.

Ella en un moviente brusco giro y lo puso debajo de ella. Jason la miró sorprendido pero divertido.

Ella desabrocho el pantalón de él liberando su erección, encontró un fuerte, grande, ancho y venoso miembro.

Jason bajo la mirada hacia su miembro y las manos de Artemis que lo acariciaban. Luego subió la mirada mientras acariciaba sus senos desnudos.

Ella tomo el pantalón y de un jalón se deshizo tanto del pantalón como de su bóxer.

-Ooow – Había olvidado lo fuerte que era la mujer

-Oh, Oh

Ella introdujo la polla de Jasón en su boca saboreándola. Jason lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su mano busco los cabellos de ella.

-Aaaah … mmmj – Jason mordió su labio y quedo hipnotizado viendo como la cabeza de ella subía y bajaba.

Jason tomo con las dos manos gentilmente la cabeza de Artemis y la levanto un poco, las miradas se cruzaron, había lujuria, el miraba la boca de ella subir y bajar por su boca.

-Aaaa…art..emis … ah ah… - Respondió el nombre de ella con voz gruesa y raposa.

-mmmh – respondió ella.

El lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos fueron hacia arriba del placer.

-Joder - fue lo siguiente.

La boca de Artemis abandono su miembro, tomo el condón que había tomado de la mesa y lo coloco en su polla, después ella subió a él a horcajadas y el baile inicio. Ella subía y bajaba en la sujeto de la cintura y miraba la forma en que el salía y se hundía en ella, mientras su caderas daban respuesta para bailar juntas.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación, respiraciones profundas, besos húmedos, manos explorándose mutuamente, salieron también frases obscenas.

El ritmo aumento, las posiciones cambiaban, ella giro de espaldas a él abandonar la polla de Jason ni un segundo, Jason aprovecho la posición para montarla, la sometió por el cabello con una mano y con la otra sujetaba sus caderas.

Bam, Bam, mientras sus caderas chocaban y las nalgas de Artemis tomaban color.

Luego fue la mano del a su hombro para empujarla más.

-aaah ahhh

-mmmh

Cantaban a dueto.

Jason sujeto ambos brazos aumentando la velocidad.

-Oh mierda… Jason.

Él era despiadado, fue rápido profundo, Bam bam, golpe, golpe. Una embestida, tras otra.

-Jay

-Ahhhh… Art ---Joder… te sientes tan bien – Bajo el ritmo sujeto sus caderas, se introdujo hasta el fondo.

-Mmmh – Gimio ella

-Arrrg – Gruño el

Las caderas de él no fueron hacia dentro, las movía de arriba hacia abajo friccionándolas sobre su clítoris y rosando el ano de ella.

-Jason voy aaa

El paso la giro y sujeto sus piernas en sus hombros. El ritmo fue salvaje. Ella se sujetó a su espalda como si fuera un náufrago en una tabla

La mano del acariciaba y oprimía el abdomen de ella y luego iba a frotar su sexo.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH – clavo las uñas en su espalda, él sintió placer y subió el ritmo buscando su liberación.

El guiña como un animal, su cuerpo se tensó, sus caderas tartamudean y su semen se liberó. Quedaron en una maraña de miembros, él se sentía tan caliente, tan bien dentro de ella que no quería salir.

Le dio un beso profundo y ambos sonrieron.


	3. Inicio de una nueva vida.

Jason estaba loco por ella, ama amanecer con su cuerpo a un lado calentando su lecho, es su primera noche junta. Sus cuerpos desnudos mientras los rayos del alba llegan a la cama de los amantes, se filtraban suavemente por las rendijas bañando sus cuerpos en una maraña de miembros.

Los dos estaban rotos, pero juntos se complementaban. Es la primera vez que Jason puede dormir toda una noche entera; es la primera vez que ella se permite ser protegida. Sus respiraciones son cálidas, lentas, sus cuerpos se niegan a separarse, están de frente uno del otro, ella con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de él abrazandolo, una pierna encima de las caderas de él se enreda caprichosamente sobre los fuertes muslos.

Un zumbido rompe la paz de la alcoba, -mmm – musita Jason _tssstsss_, perturbando su sueño; con suavidad desentierra su cabeza de la almohada, desliza con cuidado la cabeza de su amada dejándola en su amplio pecho, estira una mano y observa la pantalla.

Barbs

Las letras brillan en la pantalla, esta vez decide que dejar en vibrado el teléfono no es suficiente, si es una emergencia insistirán. Está agotado, agotado de la que dice ser su familia cuando lo necesitan, agotado de ser un objeto que pueden tomar y tirar, exhausto de ser ignorado o señalado si hay alguien a quien inculpar y adolorido de recibir palizas físicas o verbales de quienes ama sin tener apoyo de ninguno de ellos.

No empañaran un momento de felicidad por breve que sea, son pocos los momentos de paz que tiene y más pocos los de felicidad y este es lo último. Así que apaga su teléfono y lo arroja sin contemplación a donde está la ropa que solo quedo esparcida por todo el sitio debido a la necesidad frenética de arrancarla de sus cuerpos para estrecharlos y sentir su calor.

-Contesta – murmura la Amazona en su pecho.

-A la mierda, solo un poco más – Jason vuelve a acurrucarse junto a ella.- le da un beso en su frente y restriega su barbilla en su cabeza para encontrar posición. –mmh duerme – gruñe

-Difícil dormir con tu erección en mi estómago – rezonga Artemis

Una risita sale de los labios de Jason sacudiendo la cabeza de Artemis con el pecho. –Es todavía temprano, al no ser que quieras alimentar a la bestia de nuevo. No opondré resistencia ni queja alguna.

-Ah pese que tu bestia me estaba mandando algún tipo de señal o invitación – Artemis no tiene ninguna intención de moverse, así que si Jason quiere algo tendrá que ocuparse de los dos.

-Solo déjame disfrutar un poco más y en un momento te daré los buenos días como una guerrera merece - sonríe Jason soñoliento.

-Vamos progresando, no me gustaría tirarte de la cama por el momento – refiriéndose a como Jason la molesta diciéndole princesa.

Descansan un poco más antes de que sus caderas empiecen la danza del amor, es un sexo lánguido, suave, exploratorio y dulce entre los dos. Se toman su tiempo, se besan sin apuros, no es como la otra noche que querían devorarse, ahora se recorren lento y suave. Es como una melodía de amor dulce, suave, sus respiraciones y gemidos son lentos, los coros armoniosos desencadenado una balada romántica con un cierre de al final emotivo, intenso guitarras eléctricas frenéticas y tambores rápidos siguiendo la melodía.

Jason se desploma encima de Artemis, sigue dentro de ella, los dos con los cuerpos sudorosos, recuperando el aliento.

Él le llena el rostro de besos. Ella ríe, llega el momento que tiene el que retirarse, su polla esta flácida, solo se gira y la toma entre los brazos.

-Buenos días hermosa – sonríe Jason

-A esto te referías con darme los ¿buenos días? - ella lo mira juguetona con una ceja levantada.

-Algo parecido, si – el acaricia su brazo y gira lentamente para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules, la besa perezosamente en la boca y sonríen mutuamente –¡ducha! ¿Vienes? – de un brinco salta y se pone de pie Jason

Artemisa pone los ojos en blanco mientras se incorpora en su traje de nacimiento.- Entiendo este momento, pero por Zeus que pasa contigo, el sexo y la ducha, ayer que terminamos agotados, fuiste a la ducha.

-Lo siento solo una habito que adquirí de niño – no se da cuenta hasta que sale de su boca. Jason busca la forma de arreglar esto.

Artemis lo mira congelada – ¡¿De niño?!

-De joven quiero decir – pero está nervioso y entra de una zancada al baño y prepara el agua.

Ella lo logra leer, no sabe si entrometerse, Jason necesita estar borracho para hablar de su pasado con el murciélago y muy borracho para hablar de su pasado antes del murciélago.

Decide unirse a la ducha, él la recibe con una boba sonrisa que no es la primera vez que ve al igual de como endulza sus ojos. Ella se rie

-¿Qué? – espeta él mientras enjabona la espalda de su compañera.

-Por Minerva eres más suave que cualquier mujer enamorada que haya yo conocido.

Ríen se enjabonan sus cuerpos uno al otro y terminan haciendo de nuevo el amor en la ducha. Volviendo a enjabonarse al final.

-a este ritmo no vamos a salir de aquí – ríe ella.

-No me importa quedar como pasa si es contigo – Jason la abraza por detrás de su cintura y le besa el cuello.

-Ahora quieres quitarle el puesto aquaman – ella gira y lo toma del cuello y luego lo besa. Él le da una nalgada traviesa.

Cuando salen de la ducha aun en toalla, ella lo mira mientras el busca su ropa.

-Jay – dice suave.

-mm – responde levantado el desorden del piso.

-Si alguna vez quieres hablar. – hace una pausa y saca él aire.-Creme entiendo. Yo.. bueno.

Jason esta de espaldas, rígido, se recrimina por echar a perder el momento. Baja los hombros en señal de derrota y peina su desordenado cabello húmedo.

-Jay, no tienes que hablar si no quieres y esta bien. – Dice Artemis mientras lo mira preocupada, no quiere lastimarlo más de lo que lo ha hecho 

Jason gira su cabeza y la observa por detrás de su hombro. –No es agradable y si tú…simplemente.. y yo lo arruino como siempre.

El líquido amenaza por derramarse en los ojos de Artemis, se ve tan vulnerable –No eres el único con pasado horrible Jason.


	4. Una nueva Liga.

Jason la miró giró por completo, miraba el rostro triste de su amada, en sus enormes ojos azules siempre fuertes podía verse nubarrones. – Artemis, si necesitas hablar de eso, estoy aquí para escucharte. Solo quiero aclarar que no me interesa tu pasado, es solo tuyo.

Ella alargó sus hermosos ojos, abrió un poco los labios carnosos solo para llenar sus pulmones en un suspiro tartamudo

-Es tu presente el que me interesa- Jason se acercó y tomó las manos de ella.–El futuro si me lo permites lo construiremos juntos un paso a la vez, lo que esto dure o hasta que te aburras de mi. – Él sonrió con dulzura mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

\- Tal vez... algún día... yo te hable del mío – la expresión de Jason cambio a dolor – solo que hoy no, no quiero estropear este día con cosas irremediables – él le dirigió una mirada triste, de súplica. 

–Por primera vez en mi vida estoy completo, tú eres el pegamento que une mis partes rotas – él le da un sabe y corto beso.

– solo deja que se unan solo un poco más, solo un poco – murmuró mientras se abrazaban. Luego pegó su frente junto a la de ella, su narices se frotaron. Ambos sonrieron.

El día iniciaba, California era cálida, amable, Jason preparo el desayuno tomaron camino hacia el nuevo cuartel provisional para entrenar a los chicos que estaban progresando a pasos agigantados o por lo menos habían dejado de pelear frecuentemente.

Cubrían las zonas de California, Nevada, Utha, Nuevo Mexico y Arizona o donde hiciera falta fuera de del radar de los héroes, ellos eran forajidos y decidieron hacer un trato silencioso entre ambas partes, no joden en su zona si los héroes los dejan en paz.

Por un mes se borraron del radar completamente de la JL y los murciélagos incluyendo Barbara y Tim, solo fue hasta que llegaron las noticias de que una nuevo grupo de héroes con métodos pocos ortodoxos había desmantelado un grupo terrorista en Europa, eran algo escandaloso, desordenados y muy ruidosos casi hacen explotar a los mismos terroristas, sin embargó eran letales y asertivos, lo que la policía, fuerzas especiales, agencias gubernamentales y algunos héroes no lograron en años, ellos lo hicieron un mes.

Los llamaron the Dark Justice League.

El equipo era difícil de detectar ya que brincaban de un lado a otro y era ilocalizable su base, podría estar en Europa, China o cualquier parte de USA

Por el momento no tenía que preocuparse Jason por los murciélagos estaban entretenidos en Gotham.


	5. Un visitante no grato.

Solo una vez Jason se preocupó por uno de ellos, ya cuando todo el torbellino la persecución había acabado se preguntó por qué Nightwing desapareció del radar primero no era Dick y luego no había Nightwing decidió ir a Blüdhaven.

Jason tenía la intención de brindar ayuda a Dick, sin ayuda fuera de su equipo logró saber el paradero de Grayson y la frecuencia con la que visitaba una taberna. Así que decidió sorprenderlo.

Jason vio entrar a Dick en la taberna, mientras Dick hablaba animadamente con la chica del bar, él se paró cerca

-Hola Dickyboy – dijo con los brazos cruzados –Te invitaría una cerveza pero veo que ya tienes esa área cubierta, señalando con la cabeza a la guapa oscura detrás de la barra.

A diferencia de Dick, Jason no se había enterado del disparo que le borro la memoria que ya había recuperado gran parte de ella Dick, sin embargo Dick si supo de la paliza que Bruce le dio a Jason y nunca tuvo la cortesía de siquiera una llamada, en realidad nadie pregunto de su convalecencia durante ese tiempo, ni si quiera Alfred. Jason está dispuesto a dejar pasar eso de largo, estaba más que acostumbrado a ser aislado y rechazado desde niño, era algo normal para él, por el lado contrario, se sorprendía y daba su lealtad incondicional a quien le tendía la mano. Motivo por el cual no había roto con los murciélagos y los seguía considerando familia, aun los amaba, solo necesitaba tiempo y quería disfrutar un poco más fuera de todo el drama familiar.

-¿Que quieres Jason? A que has venido a Blüdhaven – Jason lo miro sorprendido dio un paso hacia atrás y levanto las manos en señal de que no venía a atacar

-Diablos Dickie solo me preocupe por ti, no he sabido nada en un tiempo

Dick se levantó dio una zancada poniéndose frente a Jason de forma amenazante. –No necesitamos terroristas en Blud

Eso fue todo se liaron a golpes en la taberna de la actual novia de Dick. Ambos habían recibido entrenamiento reciente así que la batalla fue larga.

Rodaron por las mesas, rompieron sillas en el cuerpo del otro, Jason le dio con un tarro a Dick en la cabeza, Dick le partió una mesa en la espalda a Jason. Hasta que la novia de Dick gritó –¡Bastaaaa! Suficiente ustedes dos

Una sombra observaba desde lejos cubierto bajo las sombras.

Los dos hombres limpiaron sus rostros con la manga de sus ropas y con un

-Vete a la mierda Grayson – Jason giró sobre sus talones y salió para no volver mas

Cuando Dick salió del lugar caminó por un oscuro pasillo, paro en seco, que quieres ahora abuelo. De las sombras salió William Cobb en su traje de garra.

-Ese hombre es peligroso, es buscado por intento de asesinato y trabajar con el Leviathan.

-Eso lo sé – Dick giro hacia el hombre.

-Si vuelve a presentarse en Blüd tienes abatirlo sin pretexto alguno. Llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias si es necesario no puede quedar libre. Has entendido – William sabía que Jason como Red Hood era peligroso y emocional, si metía las narices en sus planes todo ponía venirse abajo, no había preocupaciones sobre el murciélago ya que Gotham estaba sangrando, lo suficiente para tener al murciélago entretenido por un buen tiempo. En cambio la Capucha era agente libre y por lo que se sabía era capaz de apretar el gatillo sin dudas ni remordimientos.

-Está bien lo hare si aparece de nuevo, lo entregaré a la policía – Dick solo conservaba pocos recuerdos de Jason y los de Red Hood solo recordaba su lado malo, sabía que por alguna razón había vuelto a la familia hasta que de nuevo intento asesinar. En cuanto lo que paso realmente en el caso Leviathan su abuelo lo había mantenido en la oscuridad, desconocía que Jason ya no era perseguido por la justicia, lo seguía creyendo un terrorista internacional.

-Tal vez no sea suficiente, tal vez tengas que llegar a las últimas consecuencias si regresa será mi último encargo solo si me entregas a Red Hood – William maquino que si Hood volvía a inmiscuirse entonces se volvería el bautizo de sangre de Richard Grayson. 


	6. Trafico de Metahumanos

Habían pasado dos días después de su visita a Blüdhaven, el equipo trabajaba en un caso de extrañas desapariciones de metahumanos.

-Los vehículos suelen dirigirse a Metrópolis – dijo señalo Devor.

– _La persona a la que se los envía debe tener suficiente tecnología en sus manos tecnología suficiente para someter a los metas, las probabilidades de que sean para experimentar con ellos son de un 80%._ \- señaló baby in arms mientras _Mother_ preparaba el biberón. Jason la saco por un momento de los brazos de Mother y la cargo, le gustaba tener al bebé en sus brazos y ella empezaba a disfrutarlo. 

\- Esos desgraciados, cuando los atrape van a arrepentirse – Cloud 9 estaba realmente furiosa, ella de niña una vez pasó por cautiverio en un laboratorio de STAR, aunque fue por poco tiempo ella odio a lo que fue sometida, las agujas, el encierro, las burlas y las pruebas que le hicieron todavía estaban presentes en sus recuerdos.

-Necesitamos por lo menos una sola unidad para rastrear sus entregas o capturas en el tráfico de metas – Jason miraba el mapa en busca de patrones, sospecho de un posible comprador, sin embargo tenemos que arrancar el problema de raíz y atrapar al vendedor.

-Y cómo cubrimos toda el área, no llevan un patrón – Artemisa se encontraba a unos pasos de Jason con los brazos cruzados, ella tenía una sonrisa interna nunca se lo diría pero amaba ver a Jason tan paternal.

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos – dijo Jason devolviendo a Mother el bebé.

-Cloud 9, Baby in arms, Devor, Artemis irán a encubierto a Nueva York que es donde más secuestros ha habido. – Artemis no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser niñera.

-DNA, Doom, Biz y yo visitaremos Metropolis. – Jason miro al grupo y pudo ver claramente la incomodidad de su amada y Cloud 9. Cloud estaba celosa de Artemis desde que ella y Hood iniciaron una relación, como una adolescente se había enamorado de su profesor. Confundió los cuidados y protección con otra cosa.

-Bien ya está salimos hoy en la noche – dio un aplauso en señal de que se prepararan para la misión.

Artemisa lo miró con desagrado el sabía lo que pasaba por esa cabeza. Una vez que los chicos salieron, vinieron las quejas

-Jason no voy a hacerla de niñera

-Artemis – se acercó a ella con ojos de cachorro y acaricio su mejilla –No hay nadie aquí mejor que tú para confiar su seguridad, no tan solo eres fuerte, eres ingeniosa, lista y un líder nato

Ella hizo una mueca y bufo – Solo esta vez Jason, solo esta vez. La próxima vez que se te ocurra

Jason sonrió – Prometo recompensarte. Ve a casa por tus cosas yo te sigo en un momento quiero verificar una información.

-Hombres, sales con ellos y te quieren tomar decisiones … - Artemis sale con una letanía de reclamos mientras se aleja. Jason solo arqueó la ceja y mientras la mira alejarse.

-¿Roja enojada con rojo? – Biz ladeaba su cabeza.

-Nada que no se arregle amigo-

-Bien ahora a idear un plan – susurra Jason para sí mismo.


	7. Flores Blancas.

Artemis llega al departamento provisional que tienen, para su sorpresa está lleno de flores blancas que endulzan el aroma del departamento. Ella escanea el lugar da dos pasos atrás y verifica que sea el número de departamento correcto, entra y vuelve a verificar.

Al centro una adorno florar que destaca entre todas las flores blancas, hay en el rosas rojas, aves del paraíso y otros flores más, nota pequeño sobre con una tarjeta se encuentra en medio, ella la toma con cuidado y abre el pequeño sobre – Por cada día que me has hecho feliz

Ella sonríe ampliamente, gira mira de nuevo – Idiota romántico – murmura para ella misma, no puedes sentir agitarse su corazón, por más que quiera ser la dura rebelde guerrera Amazona. Necesita saber que va hacer con tantas flores y preparar su equipo.

Una hora más tarde se escucha la puerta, ella sale al pasillo y ve a Jason colocando las llaves en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Ella se lanza encima de el con un chillido que nunca creyó capaz de hacer envolviendo la cintura de Jason entre sus piernas y tomándolo por el cuello. Él la atrapa y ríe complacido, no la suelta mientras gira con ella – Creo que mi mensaje llego de la forma correcta.

Ríen se besan alegremente, se estrechan, se abrazan más fuerte, los besos llegan con más pasión, él la coloca en la barra de la cocina, las piernas de ella todavía aprisionan sus caderas, ella mueve sus caderas invitándolo a la pasión, él está sobre ella besándola, bajando por su cuello y sus pechos. Ella arqueó su espalda y toma sus cabellos, las caderas bailan al mismo ritmo, el desabrocha sus pantalones y de un solo tiro los saca, la toma por la cintura y la gira. El desabrocha sus pantalones y los baja junto con sus calzoncillos, la azota juguetonamente con la mano en una en el trasero y la tira hacia él, ella gime cuando la penetra. Es brusco, rápido, ella se agita más, ellos no tienen mucho tiempo para el cortejo tienen justo el tiempo para prepararse y salir, los dos lo saben, pero no quieren perder la oportunidad de sentirse como uno.

Él la toma de las caderas y sujeta su cabellera amarrada en una coleta provocando que se arque para darle un beso en el cuello. Es despiadado en cada empuje y ella lo disfruta, los gemidos y gritos llenan la habitación.

Él vaga sus manos por su cuerpo mientras empuja, ella se sostiene de la barra para tomar todo lo que él le da.

Toma las caderas de ella y Blam blam, golpe, golpe, es hipnótico ver se así mismo, como entra y sale de ella poseyendola, el trasero de ella rebota en su pelvis sin misericordia, su miembro sale casi por completo para castigarla con otro empuje mientras ella está completamente desordenada tratando de sujetarse de lo que sea, un florero sale volando, ruidos de cristales rotos no los detienen. Las asentaderas de ella están rojas, las manos de el sobre sus caderas.

–Jason,.. mas,…. más rápido – él obedece y se deja ir con todo, es más rápido, empujes más fueres, se aleja y se introduce con brusquedad

– Aaaah – ella se retuerce, siente como los músculos de la vagina se contraen a su alrededor, se tensa cada aparte de ella, deja que la sensación lo invada ahora es rápido pero cortos sus movimientos, la sensación es embriagadora

– mrrrrmrrr – gruñe él mientras es exprimido por ella y llega a su orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

Se desploma en la espalda de ella, jadeando ambos intentando recobrar el aliento. Sus cuerpos sudorosos.

El besa su espalda y se niega a salir de ella, pero tienen poco tiempo, aún está duro, ella se queja por el abandono.

-Tenemos poco tiempo – dice él mientras guarda su miembro sujetándolo en sus pantalones incómodamente. Le besa y muerde una de las asentaderas.

-Ducha – definitivamente y una muy fría, se retira en zancadas mientras Artemis todavía está desplomada en la barra tratando de recuperarse.


	8. Encuentros

Por fin llegan a la base y cada equipo toma su lugar y se dirigen al portal.

Inician las investigaciones, tenían que ser cuidadosos con el superhombre, gracias a la amistad con el murciélago no quería arriesgarse que los descubrieran, pero como ocultarse un hombre que ve todo y escucha todo el muy voyerista.

Metrópolis no era como Gotham. Gotham era ruda, peligrosa, despiadada, una jungla. En Metropolis las amenazas eran sutiles sin dejar de ser peligrosas.

Buscaron por oscuros callejones, miraron en almacenes hasta que encontraron una de las camionetas que daba con la descripción.

Doom era impulsivo y también había pasado por cautiverio y experimentación, Jason había podido controlarlo la mayoría de veces, pero esta vez no fue una, en el momento que Doom se lanzó contra los hombres el plan se fue a la mierda.

-B necesito que me ayudes a contenerlo – había una lucha entre los hombres, Doom, Bizarro con Doom, Hood intentado controlar a Doom y defendiéndose de los hombre y mierda, una la figura azul y roja aterrizó en el almacén. Y trato de contener al equipo de Hood, ahora el boyscout se única a la fiesta.

Hood resoplo detrás del casco, cuando los hombres aprovechado la distracción salieron a la fuga. Hood no podía hacer nada al respecto, gracias al descontrol de Doom el plan casi había fracasado, casi porque Hood logró poner rastreadores en los hombres y sus vehículos.

-¡Altooo! – grito Hood, Bizarro ente estaba sujetando el cuello de Superman, Superman sujetaba a Doom, DNA envolvía a todos con sus tentáculos dejó de disparar a todo lo que se movía. –Bien Doom lo jodiste, así que hazme el favor de no joderla más. Traduce DNA.

-Explícate Capucha, que haces aquí, no deberías estar en Gotham– Superman lo miraba ofendido suspendido en el aire.

Hood sacudió su cabeza y resoplo –Seguimos el rastro hasta Metrópolis de un posible tráfico de metahumanos, aquí en tu ciudad todo indica que tienes un comprador en juego.

-Y no, si lo olvidas tu compadre me corrió mientras discutíamos alegremente en una fiesta de té y galletas un caso en una azotea.- dijo Hood con sarcasmo –El con los suyos se puede ocupar de Gotham

-Que pruebas tiene de lo que dices. Sabes Hood que Batman ha estado tratando de localizarte – Superman descendía a nivel del suelo.

-Sigamos las pistas de metas secuestradas, un tipo de metas especiales, jóvenes, niños abandonados por sus familias, por lo tanto a nadie le interesa lo que les pase. Y no, no he contestado ninguna llamada por parte de ningún murciélago, pájaro o lo que se familiarice con Batman, así no lo sé – hace una pausa

\- Y, lo que sea que él diga que hice, no lo hice.- Hood sacudía las manos enojado.

-Hood creo que deberías hablar con ellos, hay cosas que necesitas saber – añadió Superman

-No creo, me tomaré un año sabático, tal vez dos o más –dijo Hood

-Hood ..- Superman fue interrumpido por un portal.

Era Devor agitado - Profesor, Hood tienen a Coud – de inmediato volvió a abrir el portal.

Hood hubo un golpe en su estómago, su corazón se aceleró, recuerdos vinieron a su mente, trago el nudo en su garganta y no espero más –¡Ahora vámonos!

Superman pudo escuchar el latir acelerado del corazón de Jason, no quiso detenerlo, otro día alguien le dará la desagradable noticia, hoy el muchacho tiene algo con que lidiar.

Desaparecieron en el portal, Superman voló rápido a Gotham y aterrizó en un callejón donde estaba Batman repartiendo golpes. Superman en un solo movimiento tomo derribó a los hombres.

Batman lo miro estoico – Superman

-Batman

-¿Qué te trae a Gotham?

-Hood estuvo hace un momento en Metrópolis. El solo desapareció en el portal de Devor.

Batman dio un suspiro de alivio, había pasado meses sin que alguien lograra comunicarse con él, semanas desde la noticia de Hood y su nuevo equipo.-Puedes llevarme


	9. Encuentros 2 pt.

**Metrópolis Almacén.**

El hecho de que Hood ya no estuviera en el lugar no significaba que Batman no pedirá dar con su paradero, tomó huellas, pisadas, más pistas y todo lo que pudiera dar con su paradero o guarida. -¿Que buscaba Hood en Metropolis?

-Dijo que estaba en un caso de tráfico de metas - Superman subió los hombros

-mmmh –

-Bruce, creo que tiene problemas - Clark trato de ser cuidadoso con las palabras, sabía lo controlador que era su amigo

-Cuando no está metido en problemas - Batman colecto otra muestra más del piso y saco una pequeña cámara y un dollar para cotejar la huella de una bota.

-Por lo que escuche secuestraron a alguien de su equipo, la chica Cloud – añadió Superman

-He estado intentar localizarlo desde - Batman suspiro derrotado, Jason estaba volviéndose realmente ilocalizable, dos pasos delante del mismo murciélago. 

– Él no lo sabe aun - Clark abrió los ojos, todos sabía cómo se sentía Jason con respecto a Alfred, ambos habían formado un vínculo muy especial, más que cualquier murciélago.

-No, necesito decírselo, contenerlo cuando lo sepa. –Batman se incorporó, término de obtener las muestras que necesitaba, -No va a ser sencillo para él, estaba muy apegado, de todos nosotros era al único que acudía. Al único que obedecía, tal vez porque nunca lo obligo a nada.

-Cuando llegue el momento oportuno, lo harás,solo procura estar con él hasta donde te lo permita -Bruce a veces podía ser muy abrumador - tal vez si pudieran alguien ayudarlo en su caso, solo recuerda dejar que él lleve el liderazgo pudiera acercarlos. Piensalo se lo complicado que es Gotham en este momento. – Superman lo palmeó en la espalda con suavidad.

-Tal vez, se pueda hacer algo –No era mala sugerencia la de Clark. Burce pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, si puede enviar a alguien traería a Jason a la familia antes de lo pensado. Había dos cosas que apremiaban su mente antes de ir por Jason y era la recuperación de Gotham y después de su hijo Dick del lavado de cerebro de Talón. 

Si lograba ayudar a Jason en una misión podría llevarlo a casa ayudar en Gotham, un paso más cerca de recuperar lo que quedaba de su familia. Bruce sabía que Jason y el eran muy similares, era un poco más como Batman que Dick. Jason solía enfocarse mucho en las misiones que en su vida personal, tal vez una consecuencia de su muerte prematura o tal vez porque el mismo Bruce tardó más tiempo para permitirle estar vivo

Sabía que Jason amaba Gotham, Jason era realmente Gotham, con sus calles peligrosas, oscura y fría, los niños de la calle, la lucha por la sobrevivencia, su cuerpo gritaba Gotham por cada poro de su piel y si lograba llevarlo a la familia y meterlo de nuevo al redil progresaría a pasos agigantados en la construcción y tal vez podría contar con nueva y poderosa ayuda extra. Mientras los engranajes de su mente giraban sobre Jason, la familia, Gotham, por un momento el murciélago se detuvo y apareció el padre - ¿cómo se veía?

Superman ladeo la cabeza y recordó cuando miro detrás del casco del muchacho antes de que corriera a salvar a uno de los suyos –bien, más que bien. – Nunca lo había visto así

Batman mira a Superman - ¿A qué te refieres?

Superman esboza una sonrisa – Se veía radiante, es extraño decirlo y más refiriéndose a tu chico salvaje, pero brillaba por así decirlo, tal vez más que alguna vez vi brillar a Nightwing, o será porque la luz es más cegadora en la oscuridad.

Batman sonríe, no puede imaginarse a un Jason radiante, pero le gustaría verlo.- Me alegro 


	10. La busqueda

Hood llega al lugar preocupado por su equipo. Mira a una Artemis herida y su corazón se detiene.

-¿Artemis, cariño como estas? – Hood está evaluando sus heridas, pero ella lo saca del camino. Son tan parecidos.

-Bien – gruñe

Hood guarda la compostura ante sus alumnos ya tendrá tiempo en la intimidad de decirle lo preocupado que estaba - ¿Qué paso?

-Esa estúpida niña, Cloud decidió entrar sola al lugar. A un maldito lugar donde tienen secuestrados metahumanos – Artemis camina furiosa de un lado al otro.

-¿Que esperaba? que la recibieran con pétalos acaso. – Artemis lanza las manos hacia los costados incrédula de la estupidez de Cloud

-Obviamente tenían armas de gran poder, no tuvimos oportunidad de nada ante un rescate desordenado y un plan espontaneo. – Artemisa bajo los brazos y hombros en señal de derrota.

-Bien – dice Hood – denme cualquier cosa alguna pista, algo que nos lleve a su paradero o algo que seguir.

-Podemos analizar las armas de donde provienen – dice baby in arms

-_Los hombres hablaron de armas nuevas a cambio de metahumanos_ – dijo DNA

-Bien –Dover a la base – Y Doom tenderemos una larga charla acerca de mantener la calma – Jason reprendiendo a Doom el bajo la mirada gruñendo.

En cuanto llegan a la base trabajan sin parar, tiene el rastreador en una unidad en metrópolis. Analizan el arma y los compradores los resultados llevan a dos personas, Black Mask y Lex como el principal comprador de metas, todos saben la inclinación de Lex por experimentar con seres vivos.

El plan se fragua, Jason entra a Gotham sin ser detectado mientras que Artemis vigila las entradas a Metropolis. 

Esta vez Jason no cometerá el mismo error manda a los chicos hacer investigación en la base, no los quiere en el campo por el momento, ha pedido análisis de resultados y patrones. Esa será su lección de hoy, investigación les dijo Jason cada uno tiene que trabajar los datos encontrados, analizarlos por separado y luego reunir la información.

-No todo es musculo, niños. El estar mas preparado que su oponente les dará la ventaja de ir listos en el campo. ¿Recuerdan lo que paso con Leviathan? - Jason estaba instruyendo a sus niños

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza – Si no hubiéramos tenido la información a la mano. Si ustedes no hubieran conseguido prepararse investigando con lo que teníamos, no me hubieran encontrado. – Los chicos tomaron una expresión orgullosa – Si yo no hubiera estado listo para un plan B, en caso de que Leviathan no fuera Roy aun estuviera en una jaula de energía – continuo Jason – Trabajamos en equipo, preparados y lo haremos de nuevo para recuperar a Cloud 9 y desmantelar a la banda de secuestradores.

-Si profesor – gritaron al unisonó

-Esos son mis chicos – dijo con orgullo Jason. – a trabajar, nosotros intentaremos reunir mas pistas, tengan sus comunicadores listos.

-Una cosa más – añadió Jason- Sea lo que sea, no vayan solos a investigar, si ven algo sospechoso infórmenos a nosotros – señalo a Artemis, Bizarro y a él mismo – donde, como y cuando van. Apóyense, no tienen que demostrar su valía, ya son valiosos para mí – Jason miro a Artemis y Bizarro - para nosotros. Los dejo solos por que confió en ustedes. Recuerden que somos

-Somos Outlaws, somo un equipo. – dijeron juntos

-Bien, es hora vamos – gruño Artemis

Jason los necesita listos, fuera de riegos imprudentes, necesita recuperar a Cloud, se niega a tener la sangre de uno de sus alumnos en sus manos. Artemis puede ver la tensión que hay en Jason. Antes de dividirse entrando a los portales ella toma su mano en privado – Jason la recuperaremos

-Tenemos que hacerlo cariño, No puedo perder a ninguno. Tal vez fue un error acogerlos, pensar que podía. – sisea Jason

-Nunca fue un error, tu instinto te dijo que eras le mejor opción entre criminales que los hubieran mandado al matadero en la primera lucha – Artemis lo miro a los ojos, la mira da de ella era fuerte, confiada. Por eso Jason amaba a esa mujer

-Te amo tanto mi guerrera Amazona – Jason la beso dulcemente y pusieron sus frentes juntas – ahora vamos a encontrar a nuestra niña rebelde.

-Vamos por ellos – murmuro en los labios de Jason – Devor portales – grito cuando se separaron, ahora cada uno ira por un camino diferente para encontrar a los responsables de los secuestros.


	11. Una noche en Gotham

Gotham le da la bienvenida, hace cuanto tiempo que no ha pisado la ciudad que lo vio crecer, fue expulsado, pero ahora se ve obligado a regresar, el riesgo es mucho, ya que entra como civil prometió que Red Hood no volvería a Gotham pero no dijo nada de Jason Todd, asi que aqui se encuentra sin armas letales, sin protección de una armadura. Espera pasar desapercibido trata de ocultarse de las cámaras de vigilancia de los murciélagos. 

Casi le da una embolia cuando mira el desastre de su ciudad, "Que mierdas Bruce" murmura, mira hacia arriba sobras vuelan, los murciélagos están haciendo su ronda, la ciudad está inquieta hoy tuvo que dejar unos criminales malheridos hace unos pocos minutos que intentaban atacar a una madre y su cría, esperaba que su pequeño desliz no fuera muy obvio. Tiene que rastrear a los hombres de Black Mask o al mismo Roman para hacerlo hablar, aunque va a ser una tarea difícil con tan solo una palanca a la mano. 

Se acobija bajo el manto de la noche, se mueve ágilmente en a nivel del suelo zigzagea evitando ser tocado por la luz de la ciudad, vive, respira su ciudad que late por sus venas, ella lo reclama como una amante desdeñada, se estruja en una esquina, ahí está un camión, un transporte que pudieron rastrear. Su objetivo no debe estar lejos.

* * *

Duke está en las cámaras, una alarma se dispara, un detector de movimiento, pero no ve nada. -Batman aquí Signal- tal vez no es nada pero el lado este de Crimen Alley una alarma fue disparada pero no veo nada

Batman se encuentra de salida ya que un misterioso dejó inconscientes a cinco maleantes que intentaron atracar a una señora.-Voy en camino 

-Estoy más cerca del lugar - interrumpe Drake

-Lo dejo en tus manos -se lo otorga Batman mientras dispara la garra -Me dirijo a los disturbios de en Narrows

Jason entra al almacén se pone solo una máscara negra, la típica en cualquier atacante. Su objetivo está frente de él, mira unas cajas de cartón y prende fuego a ellas. Y se escabulle para rodear a espaldas de Roman, mira una viga, sube hacia ella y se lanza a dos gamberros detrás de Roman derribando los golpea con la palanca a Black Mask logrando aturdirlo, los siete hombres se le vienen encima, esquiva las balas, derrapa derribando a dos, el tercero acierta un golpe al estómago, Jason jadea intentando recuperar el aliento, cae un gamberro lanza un golpe con un bate pero Jason gira sobre su estómago y le da una patada en las nueses. Jason logra ponerse en pie para que una bala solo acierte rozando en el brazo, gruñe y da una maroma sobre la espalda del gamberro en el güiro derriba con sus piernas a dos golpeandolos en la cara.

Luego regresa a su objetivo como un tren cruza los brazos y da un golpe a la garganta de Roman antes de que saque el arma, con le vuelo lo impacta en un muro -¿Que has hecho con el cargamento de Metas? -gruñe detrás de la máscara.

* * *

Drake busca por el lugar pero no encuentra nada, seguro un gato, piensa, está apunto de retirarse cuando se pre carta a lo lejos que hay humo, lanza una garra y se dirige al lugar. 

Cuando llega al lugar entra con cuidado, hay una lucha dentro del edificio. "Black Mask" murmura, analiza la situación, es un grupo aproximado de 12 hombres, la lucha está en el centro, un solo hombre contra el grupo. El imbécil debe de ser suicida casi le acierta una bala, el desconocido la esquiva hábilmente luego un movimiento le parece familiar. Tim mira un momento antes de aterrizar con cuidado derribando a dos hombres detrás de las cajas que apuntan sus armas al desconocido. 

-¿Qué has hecho con el cargamento de Metas? -dice la voz, no lleva modulador "Maldita sea Jason, estás loco" Tim se mueve con cuidado.-Tal vez pueda ayudar - dice Tim

Jason da un golpe al estómago a Roman azotandolo al suelo para doblarle un brazo detrás de la espalda y apoyar una rodilla, se pone en guardia con la palanca, reconoce a Tim, pero el traje es negro, sacude la cabeza y lo mira de nuevo-Demonios pareces un gran mojón con adornos dorados - dice asombrado

-Vete a la mierda - responde Tim

Jason vuelve a gruñir a Black Mask que esta gritando juramentos y maldiciones -Habla idiota si quieres conservar el brazo

Tim camina hacia Jason -¿Que haces en Gotham?

-No lo ves pequeña mierda, sacando información a este imbécil. - dice Jason mientras Roman acaba de mandarlo a la mierda -Habla Hijoputa antes de que te arranque el brazo -vuelve a castigar al hombre ahora con un golpe con la palanca en el trasero de Roman en forma de burla

-Demonios espera - dice Tim sacando una jeringa con un suero de la verdad, se inclina y lo inyecta en el cuello de Roman

-Suéltame voy a matarte -gritó Roman 

-Si, si, yara yara-responde Jason.

Después de unos minutos se enteran de que Lex es uno de los compradores de Metahumanos y los demas son vendidos a un proxeneta llamado Dimitri el muro.

Ambos atan a los hombres, Tim piden a la policía, Jason sale antes de que lleguen cuando escucha sonar las sirenas pensando escapar de Drake pero este lo alcanza

-Vas a decirme que pasa Jason -exige Tim mientras saca una venda junto con un spray antiséptico de su cinturón utilitario. 

-Demonios- Jason ladea la cabeza -Ahora como te llamo, mojón Robin -dice riendo entre dientes

-Te has vuelto mas idiota con la edad Jason, quédate quieto - le reclama Tim mientras sujeta su brazo -¿Que pasa contigo? luchas ahora sin protección -resopla Tim dándose cuenta que no lleva protección -Y es Drake ahora, maldito suicida.

-Deja de regañarme mamá - no puede sentir calidez en su corazón mirando a su pequeño hermano cabreado por su seguridad.-Secuestraron a un integrante de mi equipo Drake. ¡¿Enserio Drake?! no quieres darles de una vez el número de seguridad social y tu cuenta bancaria. Auuch - se queja Jason ante la brusquedad de Tim cuando le lanza sin decoro un buen chorro de antiséptico en la herida 

-Cierra tu estúpida boca, no te quejaste cuando te dieron el balazo y te apalearon ahí dentro -mirándolo con desaprobación -Jason eres un verdadero animal haciendo esto sin tu traje 

-Prometí dejar fuera de Gotham a Red Hood, no prometí nada de Jason Todd - levanta los hombros como si no fuera de importancia 

Tim termina de vendarlo y lo mira preocupado -Jay por qué no vuelves, te extraño, te extrañamos.

Jason sacude la cabeza -Olvídalo BabyBird ese barco zarpó. Estoy agotado de ser el blanco de cualquier mierda que este mal 

Tim chocha contra el costado de Jason -Lo siento por eso, pero Jay no quiero que me saques de tu vida.

Jason mira a Tim con cara de cachorro apaleado-No quiero hacerte sentir así, no a ti Timbo - pasa su brazo por el hombro de Tim -Tengo que despegar de aquí, necesito encontrarla, si le pasa algo. No podré perdonarlo 

-Si necesitas algo me llamaras -pide Tim preparando su garra

-Lo haré, promesa - se pone una mano en el pecho levantando la otra en señal de promesa.-Devor a Metropolis -dice por el comunicador mientras un portal se abre. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy fue la actualización de 
> 
> Agost 16  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861222  
fics recomendadisimo, lo amo todo el drama, toca el tema de RHATO 25


	12. El Rencuentro

Tim entra a la cueva y se tira sin decoro al asiento, Gotham esta mas caótico que siempre, realmente todo el planeta esta caotico, Superman tiene que reparar Metropolis de la luchar contra Lex y Leviathan rumores de un virus que puede causar zombies timpo resident evil todavía no confirmados. Nightwing habiendo sido controlado por la corte de los búhos, la familia sin con trabajos pudo ayudar, el duelo por Alfred. Realmente necesitan ayuda

Tim dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento cerrando los ojos agotado, necesitaba volver a los Young Justice en unos dias

-Drake - TIm dio un brinco de su asiento sobre culo que casi cae ante la perturbación de su descanso. Su mentor se dirigía hacia el junto con Damian y Batgril.

-Hola Bruce

-Todo bien -Preguntó Batman se descubrió la capucha

-Si detuve algunos asaltos, luego Krock salio de no se donde logre evitar que destrozara la comisaría de Gordon y obtuviera las armas pero se escapó.

-Sin contar el encuentro con Black Mask y Jason- Duke ya tiene su imprudente boca sobre eso.

-¡Jason!-exclaman en conjunto

"Upsss maldito Duke" piensa Tim

-Red Hood está de vuelta - dijo sorprendido, no puedo evitar el nerviosismo en su voz de Bruce. Hay una alegría que trata de disimular, tenía ahora a su segundo hijo de vuelta, por fin los fragmentos de la familia estaría completas. -En qué momento ibas a informarnos ustedes dos - dice con disgusto Bruce

"Ay mierda aquí vamos de nuevo con Mr controlador" piensa Tim con todas las miradas en Tim -No Red Hood, Capucha ha cumplido su palabra, no entro a la ciudad, lo juro

-Tt Drake no seas incoherente no dijo Duke que estuviste con Todd - espeta Damian

-Nunca estuve con Red Hood, estuve con Jason Todd el imbécil entró al edificio lleno de hombres de Black Mask sin armas más que una palanca, sin protección en el cuerpo, sin el debil traje de Red Hood que apenas tiene protección en la parte superior, debido a que se le retiraron todas las ayudas, le negaron recuperar su equipo, así ahí estaba Jason solo con ropa de civil, pantalones negros, camisa negra, una sudadera y una estúpida mascara negra listo para ser acribillado en cualquier momento, si no fuera que es hábil en lo que hace 

-¡¿Que?! - dijo horrorizado Bruce

-Todd ha perdido lo poco que le quedaba de razón padre - Damian encoge los hombros mientras se quita el dominio y la capa - Así es Todd de suicida.

-El esta bien, donde se encuentra -pregunta Barbara

-Solo una herida de piel y no ya no está en Gotham, a estas horas deberá estar en Metropolis, creo que secuestraron una chica de su equipo, y de nuevo Lex tiene algo que ver -declaró Tim

-Le dijiste lo de Alfred- pregunta Bruce preocupado.

-No. ya tenía muchas encima de él. -Tim masajea su cansado cuello, se queda un momento pensado -Es extraño

-¿Que cosa?-pregunta Duke

-No se se veía cuidado , bien, relajado , amable por lo menos conmigo, extraño bien tu sabes -dice Tim levantando - me voy necesito descanso nos vemos

Bruce se debate en ir a Metropolis o enviar a algún emisario para hablar en su nombre.-Lo haría Bruce sin chistar pero Gotham esta mas exigente que nunca. 


	13. Chapter 13

Jason llega a Metropolis donde Artemis se encuentra con Bizarro -Tienes mi maleta

Artemis lo escanea buscando alguna herida del muy imprudente que decidió ir sin equipo dando su atención a su brazo izquierdo vendado, ella resopla y le lanza la maleta.

-Vamos nena no te pongas así removiendo sus ropas detrás del callejón mientras Bizarro vigila en las alturas.

-Haces tanta idiotez Jason solo por tu estúpido orgullo, que pasa si sales herido y nosotros varados aquí en Metropolis intentando encontrar a tu necia pupila, no se por que sigues intentando con ella,es completamente subordinada e imprudente.- reclama Artemis mientras mira a Jason quitarse la ropa

-Cariño yo era como ella a su edad o peor, estaba tan entretenido en demostrar que era digno de ser Robin, son niños sin dirección de alguna forma lastimados, son buenos en el interior, yo lo siento, lo veo-Jason está ahora en sus calzoncillos negros solo con las botas cabizbajo, es realmente una vista adorable verlo con cara de cachorro apaleado, Artemis mirar de tras de toda esa dureza, sufrimiento que ha pasado y a pesar de que lo niegue todavía tiene fe en las personas. No puede creer cómo alguien tan rudo, duro, a veces algo espinoso, sea tan suave por dentro.

Jason antes de formar los Outlaws sobre todo con Artemis solía no apegarse a las personas, le duele demaciado perder a alguien lo supo cuando los recupero, le confesó que estuvo varias semanas sumergido en depresión, luego salió a buscar algún caso para aclarar su mente, había perdido todo, su familia y se culpaba por eso, los había perdido a ellos odiandose por no compartir su destino, sin importar que hubiera sido la muerte, Jason nunca pasó del periodo de negación en esa época, buscando una esperanza de encontrarlos y luego perdió a Roy le rompió lo que le quedaba de corazón se sintió solo en el mundo, solo terminar su venganza con el pingüino lo hizo levantarse. Cuando los encontro despues de luchar entre ellos, evitar que ambos bandos se mataran la fe volvió a él, una esperanza de que el mundo no era tan cruel y podía guardarle un pedazo de cielo, que podía ser feliz una vez en su vida se sentía completo. Abrió su corazón, se abrió a la esperanza, lo que nunca había hecho en su vida. Se permite ser vulnerable bajo la guardia, tiró los muros para que un grupo de personas entraran a su corazón, redirecciono a unos jóvenes perdidos, les estaba dando un propósito, les estaba enseñando lo que era el cariño en una forma en que los rotos, los que son obligados a ser duros solo pueden entender.

-Esta bien Jason, ahora por favor cubrete - Artemis le tiro los pantalones en la cara 

Jason sonrió de forma traviesa -O que querida, dio unos pasos hacia ella, Artemis dio una pequeña risita antes de azotarlo contra la pared de forma no muy delicada, como amaba eso Jason, le encantaban las mujeres fuertes que podían patearle el trasero, inteligentes, no se sentía intimidado todo lo contrario las admiraba y era lo suficientemente fuerte y construido para poder con una pareja como tal. El sonrió de forma depredadora mientras ella sujetaba sus muñecas contra el frío muro, Jason recargo su espalda sobre la fría pared dejando sus caderas sobresalieron hacia delante mientras ella le dio un beso largo y lujurioso que lo hizo jadear. -Ponte la ropa tenemos que encontrarla - Jason le dio una mirada sucia -Yo no soy quien te está empujando contra la pared pervertida -dijo riendo entre dientes. Artemisa abrió grande los ojos y boca sorprendida- terminemos este trabajo y te enseñaré lo que es realmente una perversión. 

-¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecerte? - como amaba esa mujer, pero tenían que encontrar a Cloud, la diversión vendría después. 

Jason termino de cambiarse lanzó una garra y sujeto a su guerrera amazona por la cintura para elevarse al tejado. 

-Tienes algo B- pregunto por el intercomunicador.

-Camion estoy llegando edificio de Lex -fue la respuesta de Biz

Jason y Artemis se miraron con determinación, era hora de entrar en acción. 


	14. Planes inconclusos

Biz crearía la distracción Artemis y Jason entrarían a irrumpir el lugar. Biz destruye uno de los camiones con su visión,

-Es hora cariño – dice Jason, ambos corren hacia el edificio, Artemis derriba una puerta aprovechando la distracción de los guardias, se mueven rápido con sigilo.

-¿Dónde crees que los tenga? –pregunta Artemis dando una mirada al lugar.

-Debe tener algún tipo de laboratorio, a Lex le encanta ese tipo de cosas – Jason observa las puertas –Tenemos que movernos

-¿Hacia dónde?- ella le lanza una de esas miradas incrédulas donde sabe que Jason hará lo que mejor hace Jason. Meterse en problemas. El solo sonríe cínicamente de lado –Escoge una puerta amor. Artemis solo mueve la cabeza – Pfff aquí vamos

Jason ve movimiento –Espera, espera.- una persona con bata sale de la tercera puerta, ambos se miran y sonríen. Ella le hace la señal. Ambos se lanzan a la refriega, ella toma de la bata al hombre mientras los dos abaten a los guardias del edificio.

Ella levanta al hombre del suelo y Jason se acerca de forma depredadora. –Bien, doc hay dos formas aquí, la fácil que es decirnos donde esconde Lex a los metas, en especial estoy buscando a una chica de unos 16 años, cabello corto cabello azul y bastante tempestuosa. – Jason sonríe detrás de su máscara o la otra es que dejaré que esta hermosa dama aquí presente te quiebre algunos huesos hasta que respondas.

El hombre los mira con ojos grandes y asustados –Yo … yo – tartamudea –, no se nada

-ah, ah mala respuesta – dice Jason.

Artemis lo toma del de la mano derecha y lo empieza a apretar –Veamos si con las falanges destrozadas sigues atormentando personas – gruñe despiadada

-No.. no .. por favor – suplica el hombre –Aquí sólo llegan para ser examinados y designar .. si ..si

-¿Siiii?- se acerca más al hombre con la palanca en la mano

-Si tienen las características … no me hagan daño – suplica de nuevo el hombre retorciéndose ante el agarre de Artemis que ruge –habla si no quieres que te arranque la mano

\- lo que el sr. Luthor busca – el hombre traga saliva y ambos lo miran para que continúe –El busca una combinación de fuerza, destrezas para someter al superman combinándolas todas.

Artemis y Jason ponen los ojos en blanco –Por qué no me extraña, estos villanos tan obsecionadamente enamorados de sus héroes locales. –Pone la barra debajo del mentón del hombre- ¿Dónde se los llevan? Habla de una puta vez

-A un laboratorio secreto debajo de Advanced Research Laboratories, pero la chica no está, fue vendida al Ruso ayer. Debe de estar camino a Detroit hay toman un avión, es todo. Por favor, por favor– por fin concluyo el hombre.

Ante eso Jason gruñe furioso y le apunta con él arma amartillándola.

-Yo no haría eso – la maldita voz del Boyscaut, al parecer el Sup llegó al rescate


	15. Chapter 15

Artemis prepara el hacha para la lucha, Jason gira lentamente bajando el arma, su mirada es mas verde brillante que azul, el Super reconoce el pozo en sus ojos.

-Hood necesitas calmarte, matarlo no ayudara a recuperarla, pero en cambio si dejas que Martian Manhunter pueda ver en su mente podemos descubrir más del plan. – ahora Superman esta proponiendo una buena táctica.

Jason resopla -Todo tuyo – le hace una seña a Artemis y ella le lanza el hombre -Piensa rápido- dice ella al Superhombre quien lo atrapa al hombre en el aire. En ese momento Bizarro entra volando, quitándose el resto de los pedazos de metal con los que fue sujetado por Superman. Jason resopla disgustado -¿Estas bien B?

-Estar bien. -contesta el clon -Perdón llegar tarde yo – dándole una mirada enojada al Super -Rojos bien estar

-Si, B tenemos todo controlado – Bizarro flota junto interponiéndose entre el Super y sus amigos. -Terminamos aquí, vamos – con tanto ruido era lógico que el super se presentara, agradece que Bizarro pudo entretenerlo lo suficiente para sacarle información

-Hood, necesitas ayuda con el caso, Lex es peligroso – Superman mira al grupo que toma camino a la salida.

-Estamos bien Sup, tengo la ayuda que necesito. – Jason se despide con la mano, Artemis pasa dándole un empujón en el hombro, mientras que Bizarro le da otro empujón del otro lado, Superman se contiene, no quiere provocar el temperamento explosivo de los Outlaws – Hood, no puedes esperar un poco- Superman insiste

Jason de dirige a pasos agigantados hacia el Super -¡No! ¡Maldita sea no puedo esperar ni un puto segundo, tienen a una niña meta de 15 años y no se que puedan hacer con ella! Es mi responsabilidad, ¡Mi maldita responsabilidad! Y no voy a permitir que le pasa lo que, a mí, métetelo en tu cabeza dura alienígena. - Jason explota, de tras listos están sus compañeros, Artemis sabe lo estresado que esta Jason desde el secuestro de Cloud, así que se alista para cualquier reacción, ella apoyara a Jason aunque este en un error, ya lo arreglaran en casa en una pelea controlada. 

Por su parte Superman estaría mandando a Hood a volar de forma literal de no ser porque el corazón del hombre que bombea como caballos desbocados, la respiración acelerada y las pupilas dilatadas pudieran señalar ira, pero sus ojos detrás del dominio son de preocupación. -Solo sin necesitas algo, grita. Superman se sus pende en el aire, dándole la ultima mirada a los Outlaws 

-Devor llevamos de regreso – pide la Amazona por el intercomunicador. El portal se abre y el grupo desaparece.

-Van a Detroit – dice Superman por el intercomunicador. – puede que este a punto de masticar mas de lo que pueda tragar

-Gracias, envíame la información en cuanto puedas – pide Tim – puedes esperar un día antes de pasarle la información a Batman.

-Solo puedo darte unas horas de ventaja – contesta Clark mientras vuela a Watchtower – le di mi palabra

-Lo entiendo, gracias por informarme antes, voy en camino a Detroit – dice Tim recabando la información del Ruso


	16. Hermanos

El equipo estaba completo, buscando Información de Dimitri Barrier como le llamaban, se dedicaba al tráfico tanto de armas como de personas, últimamente había adquirido el gusto del tráfico de metas para fines tanto experimentales como esclavos sexuales.

Necesitaban infiltrar a alguien, pero Jason no arriesgaría a los niños ni a su Amazona, tampoco Biz era una opción. Necesitaba poder pasar como meta.

Una llamada entra en el teléfono de Jason –Timbo

-Hola Jay, sé que estás buscando al ruso Dimitri, tengo información de él, si lo quieres claro. –Tim sonríe con un dedo en la computadora para él envió.

-Por supuesto – Jason se mueve de un lado a otro - ¿Cómo te enteraste? –chasquea los dedos para que reciban la información de Tim

-Digamos que de alguien con el que te estás estado topando muy seguido – Tim lanza la información.

-Timy, necesito otro favor, si realmente estas dispuesto a ayudar – dice Jason.

-Dispara - dice Tim.

Jason ahora podrá tener el dispositivo, solo necesita que Tim robe algo de tecnología del murciélago.

* * *

Detroit una ciudad tan caótica casi como Gotham, pero más iluminada, la mandíbula de Jason se tensa, están todos listos Dimitri pagará por llevarse a Cloud, si le ha puesto una mano no sabe Jason hasta donde pudiera llegar, pero no le preocupa el ya no es un murciélago.

El dispositivo que llevará en el cinturón da positivo a Meta, no permitirá que nadie más se arriesgara a las entrañas de la bestia. No sus niños, no su mujer, tampoco el clon.

Drake por fin llega sujetado de Bizzarro, donde esta el equipo después de que le envió toda la información de Dimitri. Tim ve toda la tensión en los hombros y mandíbula de Jason, la amazona a su lado tampoco se ve nada contenta.

-Maldita sea Jason por que no me dejas entrar – ella lo mira con desaprobación y algo más, hay preocupación – sabes el tipo de armas que manejan, yo soy más fuerte que tú.

-Pero mas susceptible a las armas – ruge Jason – aparte ella es mi responsabilidad no la tuya, yo fui quien acepto el trato con Lex Nosferatu.

-Por Hera hombres, solo por que sales con ellos se sienten que deben protegerse – manotea hacia donde esta Jason. – No soy una inútil debilucha

-Lo se, pero no quiero perderte, si te pasa algo en ese lugar, lo que hacen, ¿sabes lo que te hacen en ese tipo de lugares? ¿Has estado como un pedazo de carne en venta Artemis? Sin opción de poder decir “NO” porque YO SI – Jason arroja los pales

Artemisa abre los ojos como platos y cubre su boca, mientras Jason se mueve incómodo pasando la mano por su cabello “Mierda” murmura Jason. Tim traga -Jay – casi dice con un hilo de voz. Jason se tensa cada pulgada de él, de forma robótica gira hacia Tim, los tres están pálidos -Traje el dispositivo - lo saca de su cinturón utilitario tratando de verse estoico.

Jason asiente con la cabeza de forma nerviosa -Gracias Drake – responde monótonamente.

-Jason, tal vez no deberías entrar solo – casi arrepentido de sus palabras.

Jason se recobra, Artemis le está dando la espalda – te sucedió cuando estabas en las calles, cuando quedaste huérfano.

Jason ríe amargamente sacudiendo la cabeza – Es pasado. Cariño, se cómo se manejan internamente, tengo experiencia. – Jason se acerca a ella, si no fuera la confesión tan horrible Tim estaría sonriendo de ver a su hermano tan dócil, dentro de toda la consternación ve una cálida sonrisa en Jason cuando toma la mano de la amazona, luego la pone en su propio pecho – No estoy solo, me respalda un increíble equipo y una brillante estratega, fuerte y hermosa guerrera – levanta el rostro de la amazona para que sus miradas se crucen y le da un dulce beso en los labios, la amazona lo toma y lo vuelve algo mas apasionado. Jason lo recibe, por un momento olvida todo al su alrededor, el dolor se vuelve en pasión, la boca de Jason se mueve de forma dulce, solo un poco de lengua invade la boca de Artemis, toman bocanadas de aire entre los besos, devoran sus labios. Hasta que escuchan un - mmmj

Luego parpadea Jason dos veces y recuerda que no está solo y se pone un poco rosado. –Perdón.- dice con una sonrisa tonta –Pero esta mujer me distrajo – Artemis pone los ojos en blanco.

-Bien vamos hacerlo a tu forma, pero si vemos que algo sospechoso, si no cumples los tiempos del plan entrare con toda la caballería. Entendido – da con su dedo índice golpes en el pecho de Jason, luego sale refunfuñando del lugar.

Tim se acerca sonriendo ampliamente –¿Con que con la amazona? – Tim choca el costado con el de Jason que está tocando su nuca todavía tiene esa sonrisa idiota en su rostro.

Jason se incorpora y mira a Tim de reojo – La amo más que nada. – luego ladea la cabeza hacia donde está Tim –Serias mi padrino.

Tim sacudió la cabeza, subió las cejas lo más alto que le llegaron, abrió la boca y miró a Jason sorprendido, se quedó sin palabras.

Jason lo miro serio –Tierra llamando a Tiny Tim y chasqueo los dedos, provocando que Tim se sacudiera del asombro

-Jason pero desde cuando ustedes

-Solo unos meses, me enamore a la semana que la conocí, y bueno luego tuvimos una cita incomoda, mucha tensión sexual y bueno un día pensé que la había perdido. –Jason hace silencio ante el recuerdo de esa fatídica noche donde perdió todo y suspiro –y yo –Jason sacude la cabeza – me destrozo por dentro. Yo no quiero desperdiciar ni un minuto. No necesito buscar a alguien más, no soy como Bruce o Dick que son felices saltando de cama en cama dejando mujeres atrás. No necesito eso para sentirme hombre –Jason encoge los hombros, Tim lo mira sorprendido, encantado, ama ver a su hermano en una faceta que no conocía, entre fuerte, feliz, vulnerable. – Sé que es la indicada.

Tim suelta una risa incrédulo vuelve a chocar sus caderas con los muslos de Jason –Eso, sería un honor.- Jason lo mira con una expresión que casi brilla, brilla más que el mismo Dick que siempre es tan carismático. Piensa Tim como le gustaría plasmar ese momento para siempre –¿Ella ya lo sabe? – Tim levanta una ceja

-No se lo he dicho – de repente Jason siente nauseas, se pone un poco nervioso –Se lo diré terminando este caso. –Jason baja el rostro, mira hacia el suelo, ladea la cabeza y se balancea un poco, parece un pequeño niño emocionado.- Sabes quiero hacer algo especial, llevarla a cenar, después a un estadio vacío y poner en la marquesina “Cásate conmigo”. –Jason levanta el rostro, ensimismado en sus pensamientos –No voy a ponerle la sortija dentro de un pan o copa de champagne que tal si termina eso mal y se atraganta con ella – Tim estudia cada línea de la cara de Jason, se ve tan joven con esa expresión, la dureza de su rostro ha desaparecido, se ve tan inocente – Tampoco quiero hacerlo en público –mira a Tim, la expresión es asustada, nerviosa –Y si me dice que no, por lo menos no quiero pasar un ridículo público. –Luego sacude las manos – Estoy acostumbrado al rechazo, me dolería el corazón como una perra, pero tal vez acepte hacerlo después. –luego su respiración se acelera

-Cielos Jason cálmate –Tim lo pone una mano en el pecho de Jason para que no olvide respirar –Puede ser algo pronto para eso, si te dice que no, solo dile que entonces pueden esperar, y si ella realmente te conoce en algún momento dirá que sí. Pero si es el caso contrario solo llámame y estaré contigo. –Tim lo toma de los hombros –Nunca te lo he dicho pero eres lo más cercano que he tenido a un hermano, no Dick, no Damian. Los quiero claro que lo hago, hay una especie de fraternidad, si la hay, solo que contigo es diferente. Es a ti al que llamaría con seguridad hermano sobre ellos.

Jason se ve atónito ante la confesión. –Timbo yo no lo merezco – baja la mirada avergonzado –Yo

-Basta Jason, de verdad basta- Tim lo sacude – No me jodas de nuevo con eso, he estudiado los efectos del pozo, por alguna razón te daño mucho más a ti. Tal vez el tiempo que permaneciste muerto antes de que Ra te lanzará, no lo sé. Pero en ese momento no eras completamente tú. –Tim se retira el dominio y se inclina un poco para que Jason lo vea directo a los ojos – Tú te disculpaste en más de una manera, más de lo que ha hecho cualquiera. Damian ni siquiera se disculpó por intentar matarme. Dick tampoco lo hizo después de quitarme a Robin. Hemos peleado hombro a hombro. Estuviste ahí cuando todos dudaron de mí. 

Tim se endereza, se ve determinado –Así que no me jodas entiendes Jason. Somos hermanos y si me necesitas estaré ahí. Yo lamento no haber estado cuando lo de Bruce – suspira Tim, luego siente unos brazos como lo rodean y lo acercan

Jason nunca lo hubiera creído, Tim era totalmente leal, era un verdadero cabrón cuando era necesario serlo. Lo había lastimado y después que lo conoció lo había amado como un pequeño hermano al que temía acercarse, no quería lastimarlo de nuevo de cualquier forma. Siempre le había dolido lo que en especialmente le había hecho a Tim, no una sino dos veces. Jason apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Tim –No es tu culpa, tenías tantas cosas encima igual que yo, pero sin embargo aquí estás.

Jason rompió el abrazo, Tim se sintió frío en ese momento, pero Jason no era Dick con abrazos eternos, pero cuando abrazaba envolvía con todo, su amplio pecho era como el de Bruce donde se puede sumergir sintiendo la protección, Bruce podía hacer eso las pocas veces que lo hacía, Jason tambien lo tenia –Vamos a probar el camuflaje

Por más reconfortante que fuera, debían moverse, ahora contaban con Drake como apoyo extra, las posibilidades de éxito en la misión estaban incrementando


	17. Chapter 17

El camión se acerca con la entrega se acerca, dos garras se disparan y dos figuras se lanzan al aire mientras otra con capa vuela. 

Una mujer con una enorme hacha les ataja el paso rompiendo el concreto, el camión pierde el control, el Red Hood y Drake aterrizan en el techo del camión, entierran dos garfios para no salir disparados, Bizarro sujeta el camión antes de que se estrelle contra un árbol, Red Hood y Drake sacan al conductor y su acompañante por las ventanas laterales y luego aterrizan frente a ellos.

Doom rompe las cerraduras de las puertas traseras de la unidad, DNA con sus tentáculos toma a los guardias los golpea entre ellos y las paredes del interior de la caja del camión dejándolos inconscientes y desarmados, Devor entra y dispara a una jaula que contiene 3 rehenes liberándolos. 

Red Hood se acerca de forma depredadora hacia el conductor que intenta desaturdirse, es obeso, castaño, ojos verdes brillosos intenta dar un golpe a Hood pero no es lo suficientemente rápido y lo toma del cuello de la chaqueta.

-Ahora vas a decirme todo lo que sepas de Dimitri, el secuestro de metas, donde los tienen y con qué fin – Jason aprieta las mandíbulas detrás de la mascara 

-Vete al diablo- escupe el hombre – en un ingles burdo, el acento ruso esta presente.

Jason toma la mano del hombre y la quiebra -Mala respuesta –

-Aaaaggh – el hombre grita de dolor.

Tim ha atado al otro criminal, sabe que Jason puede ser brutal con cierto tipo de criminales, esta tentado a intervenir sin embargo no lo hace, eso solo hará las cosas peores, se verán como un equipo divido, aparte Jason es un agente libre, tiene que darle el voto de confianza después de todas las acusaciones que ha recibido, así que Tim solo se tensa y mira al compañero del conductor, toma una actitud depredadora que nunca le permitirían sus compañeros o el mismo Batman, sujetando un batarang se inclina hacia el hombre atado -Bien ¿que dices tu? – El hombre suelta una fuerte carcajada – Vete al infierno mocoso, los murciélagos no matan, no torturan, solo golpean como niñas- la sonrisa es burlona, escupe el hombre a un lado, el acento es ruso, es grueso musculoso y engreído.

Hood sacude al hombre de nuevo -Tengo toda la noche – la cara del hombre con arrugas en sus ojos cerrados jadiando por el dolor trata de recuperarse, cuando abre los ojos solo ve la mascara -Te prometo que lo siguiente será un recuerdo, algo que vas a extrañar, Hood pone un gran puñal cerca de la cara del hombre

-No te atreverías – dice entre cortado, la mirada ya no es tan bravucona

-Pon me a prueba – responde Hood girando el puñal en el aire para darle otro tipo de agarre.

-No por favor, lo diré no me pagan lo suficiente para esta mierda – dice el conductor tartamudeando

Tim se inclina al compañero del conductor -Tienes razón, no lo hacemos, pero él -señala a Hood -no tiene objeciones al respecto -La risa burlona del hombre se va -No serias capaz – responde tragando. Tim sonríe -Yo solo iré a dar un paseo después de que termine con tu amigo.

El hombre mira a Hood, ahora tiene un cuchillo en la mano -No, no esta bien, llevamos el cargamento a un almacén en Detroit a pocos minutos del aeropuerto, ahí los tienen, es todo lo que se. Pero no me dejes con ese loco. – suplica.

Tim sonríe y le revuelve el cabello al hombre -Vez no fue difícil. – Toma el escáner del EMP para capturar la imagen del hombre y tener listos los disfraces.

El conductor empieza a cantar sobre los planes de Dimitri con Hood el punto de reunión, planes de venta de prostitución o vientres para un nuevo ejercito Ruso de metas adoctrinados, son vendidos hombres, mujeres y los niños se pagan mejor a las organizaciones secretas Rusas para la formación de soldados metas. No solo hay metahumanos si no también portadores del gen. Hay una red de laboratorios Estadounidenses que hacen la prueba secretamente y luego venden las bases de datos haciéndolos blanco fácil de los secuestradores. Con respecto a Cloud ella ya ha sido entregada al Ruso Dimitri 

El equipo se reúne inician el escaneo de los gamberros, luego serán trasportados donde la liga con una nota, hay grandes asociaciones involucradas, así que una cárcel no es viable desde el punto de vista de Jason

-Dev ahora – da la señal Artemis, Devor abre el portal y Artemis y Bizzarro los arrojan directamente a Watchtower donde saben que siempre hay alguien de guardia, los 7 hombres no pueden escapar están fuertemente amarrados con sogas y una viga en grupo de 3 y otro grupo de 4.

-Sale carga uno -grita Artemis y arroja a los 3 hombres -Tu turno Biz

-Voy Roja ella – Bizarro lanza a los 4 hombres con mas fuerza de la que se esperaba.

-Siguiente etapa – ordena Jason colocando el dispositivo en su cinturón tomando la forma de uno de los rehenes.

Artemis toma la forma del conductor, Tim el del acompañante, los demás de toman la del guardia que eligieron.

Artemis toma las esposas y se las coloca a Jason, se queda un momento pensativa y acaricia sus manos-Ten cuidado- murmura toca su mejilla baja su mascarilla y lo besa, Jason ríe a la mitad del beso -Nunca me había besado un hombre tan gordo con tanta pasión – dice entre los labios de Artemis. Ella sonríe entre dientes en los labios de Jason y le da el ultimo beso -Como puedes ser tan idiota a veces

El teléfono de Tim suena, lo saca, es Bruce.


	18. Chapter 18

Tim se aleja discretamente -Bruce-

-¿dónde estas?- pregunta Bruce monótonamente

-Hola ¿cómo estas? ¿Qué tal tu día? No te mataría ser amable sabes – refunfuña Tim caminando cerca del grupo. De fondo se escucha la voz de Jason dando instrucciones, Tim se encoge de brazos esperando que Bruce no alcance a escuchar.

-Tim, estas con Jason- es más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Por que lo dices- Tim trata de escucharse inocente.

Bruce resopla en el teléfono -Dile a Jason que recibí una llamada de la liga donde a Jordan le arrojaron un grupo de criminales con una nota. - Tim guarda silencio -¿Cómo esta él?- es la siguiente pregunta.

Tim sonríe -Bien, sabes lo esta haciendo mucho mejor que con nosotros a sus espaldas, es estupendo con los chicos que liderea y mira que son difíciles. Bruce está construyendo una vida -añade con la esperanza de que Bruce deje que Jason haga su vida en paz, lejos de los murciélagos, lejos de él y los juicios idiotas de la familia disfuncional

-Me alegro -Bruce hace una pausa -Tim solo que tienes que pedirle que venga a casa, necesito decirle lo de Alfred, quiero hacer lo yo personalmente.

-No se si acepte ir sin saber el por que Bruce- Tim mira que Jason le hace una seña para que se incorpore-Tengo que irme

Tim se reúne sube al camión y se dirigen a su reunión con el Ruso

Cuando llegan las puertas del Almacén se abren, 5 hombres fuertemente armados los reciben

-Compatriota- dice uno de ellos

-Traemos una carga- Responde Artemis

-¡Una sola! Sabes lo que dirá Dimitri- Responde otro de los hombres mientras pasan la supervisión por los detectores

-Días difíciles, mercado competido- responde Tim

Un hombre da un golpe a la camioneta y se mueven dentro de el otros 7 hombres armados en el interior en la planta baja, Artemis y Tim bajan de la unidad, saldando a los hombres “Compatriota” luego abren la puerta para bajar a Jason con esposas en las manos y grilletes en los pies.

-Eso es todo- Dimitri sale del elevador, es tres cabezas mas grandes que Bane y de una constitución más robusta, cabello rubio, ojos pequeños pero brillosos azul cobalto, mandíbula afilada, por eso le llaman Dimitri Barrier, el hombre es todo un muro. Dimitri sujeta a Jason de la cara para mirarlo mejor, la mueve de un lado a otro, Jason hace su mayor esfuerzo para no gruñirle. Las mandíbulas de Artemis rechinan.

Dimitri tomo el analizador para metas lo pone en el brazo de Jason dando positivo, luego lo mira de arriba abajo-Bien servirá como reproductor -Dimitri camina alrededor de Jason inspeccionándolo bien, Tim siente nauseas para Dimitri es solo un pedazo de carne con la cual poder comercializar -Es atractivo, encontraremos rápido comprador si no sirve como reproductor. -Tim tiene que sujetar el brazo de Artemis para que no golpe al hombre. Dimitri chasquea los dedos y uno de los hombres trae un maletín del cual extrae unos fajos de dinero -Solo una cuarta parte, su mercancía es muy pobre

Dimitri da la vuelta y sacude las manos mientras dos hombres colocan en Jason neutralizadores de poderes metas, por si acaso -Ahora largo, no quiero verlos hasta que no traigan por lo menos el doble del encargo.

Renuentemente Artemis y Tim se preparan para salir.

-Puede ayudarme con la puerta Compatriota -pide Devor, dos hombres se acercan, en eso DNA desde el interior saca los tentáculos, para su suerte no hay supresores en el estacionamiento del almacén y deja inconscientes a los dos hombres dejándolos dentro de la unidad, rápidamente cambian la imagen del EMP y Devor y DNA se quedaran en el lugar, así también disfrazan, toman los gafetes de los hombres que les permitirán la entrada, sus armas de alta potencia cortesía de Devor son disfrazadas gracias al EMP por metralletas de los gamberros de Dimitri.

El equipo ahora solo queda esperar que la segunda parte del plan funcione. 


	19. El rescate

Jason es llevado a empujones por dos hombres, cada paso que toma guardado en su memoria la cantidad de guardias que hay, ubicación, posibles salidas, cuartos y todo lo que se encuentra en el lugar. Hace un nota mental de donde se encuentran los supresores de metas, una puerta se abre, un destello, el gamberro sale deja la puerta entreabierta, Jason logra echar un rápido vistazo, ese es el lugar donde está el artefacto que alimenta la energia a los supresores, un fuerte empujón lo saca de la concentración, "Muévete fenómeno" gruñe uno de los maleantes, lo llevan hacia una gruesa puerta de metal. Es un pasillo largo con celdas, las luces tintinean, las celdas que logra ver están vacías, se detienen uno de los hombres abre una de ella y lo arrojan con fuerza, cae de costado, escucha la cerradura.

Jason se recuesta sobre su espalda y codos con las manos restringidas por detrás de su espalda, la celda es fría y oscura, una litera se encuentra a lado de él del otro la porcelana y aun lado un lavamanos, todo de dudosa higiene con cero privacidad para que alguien pueda hacer sus necesidades. Espera que la cacofonía de voces, risas y llaves con la que el guardia jugaba termine. 

Jason junta sus piernas a su pecho rueda por su espalda hacia atrás quedando boca abajo, las manos las resbala por sus nalgas cuando cuando llegan a sus muslos pasa una pierna y después la otra dejando sus manos restringidas bajo su pecho, se incorpora, abre la boca y saca dos ganzúas que tenía bajo la lengua, quita sus restricciones, se acerca con cuidado a la reja, verifica que no esté electrificada, por suerte no es así. Jason trabaja hábilmente abriendo la reja, se asoma en ambas direcciones, no hay nadie, esto hará más fácil las cosas, desea discreción hasta que encuentre a los otros cautivos.

Jason se escurre con sigilo, logra ver que una de las celdas al fondo está ocupada, se acerca, son dos pequeños no mayor a 16 años, eso hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Los pequeños lo miran con ojos brillosos llenos de temor, Jason coloca un dedo frente a su boca "_Shush voy a sacarlos de aquí, silencio y manténganse juntos_" murmur Jason abre la puerta los les da un vistazo verificando que estén en condiciones de moverse.

Los pequeños lo siguen tomados de las manos, un sollozo se escucha más adelante, Jason da un par de zancadas cuidando que los pequeños vayan cerca de él. Un cabello azul sobresale en la penumbra, el corazón de Jason late más fuerte con esperanza que sea su Cloud, Jason desactiva su EMP. "Psst" la llama, la chica levanta el rostro, Jason saca un suspiro aliviado, abre la reja, en cuanto Jason se acerca Cloud se lanza al cuello de Jason y llora "Profesor sabia que vendria por mi" Jason traga el nudo en la garganta, reconoce la sensación, "esperanza" cuando confías en alguien con tu vida, qué piensas que nunca te dejara de lado y vendrá por ti para llevarte a la seguridad del hogar. Agradeció en silencio que no defraudo a la jovencita, Jason da suaves círculos en la espalda de Cloud para calmarla y rompe el abrazo "_vamos a sacarte de aquí_" le dice en voz baja lo que quita las restricciones

Cloud intenta caminar pero esta lastimada, Jason la levanta entre sus fuertes brazos como si no fuera nada. "_Cuantos más hay_" pregunta 

"_Solo nosotros, los demas fueron llevados antes de que yo llegara_" contesta en voz baja

_"Niños no se despeguen"_ Jason se mueve a la puerta, se escucha sonido de unas llaves. Jason mira hacia los lados pone a los niños y a Cloud detrás de un pilar _"No se muevan" _ordena

Jason se adelanta y se apretuja en otro pilar a unos pasos más adelante, escucha los pasos cuando el hombre ha avanzado un paso delante de Jason lo toma por el cuello, lo ahorca con sus brazos en una llave hasta dejarlo inconsciente acostandolo con cuidado, toma sus armas las llaves, trata de emitir la señal para que sus compañeros entren pero esta no responde, los muros son muy gruesos, corre hasta Cloud y los niños, carga a Cloud y ella se acurruca en el pecho de Jason, se mueven rápido, _"Puedes puedes sostenerte un momento"_ Cloud asiente, Jason baja sus piernas, "_Niños detrás del muro_" Jason toma el arma, activa de nuevo su EMP, abre la puerta con cuidado y le da las llaves a Cloud, "Si algo sale mal encierrate hasta que escuches un toquido, seguido de tres" Cloud traga y asiente.

Jason se asoma "_Tres en el segundo piso, dos a la izquierda, dos a la derecha_" se lanza a la refriega hiere a dos hombres en el segundo piso en las piernas, dos hombres del piso donde se encuentra en los hombros, gira en el piso esquivando las balas y dispara acostado sobre su espalda dandole en el pie al tercero de arriba, de un brinco se levanta y esquiva las balas de la metralleta corriendo en zigzag, se levanta en el aire y acierta al hombre.

Los balazos son escuchados, -Nos atacan- grita uno de los gamberros, un grupo de 13 hombres se dirige donde se escucha la balacera. 


	20. Chapter 20

Devor y DNA lanzan la señal para que entren en cuanto desbloqueen las puertas, DNA corre hacia la puerta Devor aprovechando la distracción, la camioneta entra a gran velocidad, la dejan ir sobre los maleantes el equipo salta antes de que se estrelle, Artemis toma su enorme hacha y con un grito de guerra empieza a golpear a los hombres, Drake se mueve golpeando a los maleantes, salen otros 20 Bizarro entra al lugar lanzando varios hombres Doom, Baby y Momma esperan la segunda señal, están en desventaja con Baby en brazos sin sus poderes seria arriesgado, Doom no sabe usar armas y sin sus poderes metahumanos seria blanco fácil.

Jason corre al cuarto de control cuando un fuerte golpe lo arroja contra el muro "Pufff" la respuesta ante la salida de aire de sus pulmones, busca la causa del golpe, un gamberro, características del secuas de Dimitri le indican que esta usando Venom, lo ve acercándose para acertar otro golpe, Jason rueda sobre su espalda esquivando al hombre, se incorpora con poca gracia y lanza una mesa hacia este, pero la rompe con gran facilidad -Mierda- murmura Jason, se prepara contra la refriega, logra esquivar algunos golpes, acertar otros. Un golpe en su mandíbula lo deja viendo estrellas, cae sobre su trasero, el hombre lo toma del cuello y lo levanta del piso, la garganta de Jason esta obstruida, lucha por respirar, pone sus piernas en el cuello del hombre y aprieta el cuello de este, el hombre gruñe pero no lo suelta, Jason esta viendo manchas oscuras, un fuerte ruido viene, su cuerpo cae aterrizando sobre su espalda, jadea en un intento de devolver el aire a sus pulmones, masajea su garganta adolorida y mira las botas que reconoce subiendo la vista

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - la Amazona lo mira con rostro serio y una ceja levantada, su enorme hacha Mistress en su hombro

-Gracias cariño, que te entretuvo -sujeta la mano de su novia para incorporarse, unas ráfagas de explosiones de armas de alto poder estallan cerca de ellos, se mueven rápido -La sala de control -grita Jason señalando el lugar, la Amazona se mueve y de un golpe derriba la puerta para luego destruir la maquina que alimenta el inhibidor de poderes meta

Tim se lanza contra el hombre que apunta a Jason y Artemisa, logra desviar el tiro "Maldita sea un murciélago" gruñe el gamberro e intenta golpear a Drake, pero este lo esquiva y lo tumba con su bastón, luego acierta otro golpe al arma para sacarla de su mano, por ultimo dos golpes uno en el estomago que saca el aire del gamberro y otro en su mandíbula que lo deja inconsciente

Drake lanza la segunda llamada, estamos a punto de terminar esta función - grita Jason mientras se dirige donde esta Cloud y los pequeños niños, dispara en la manija y la abre de una patada, Cloud lo apunta con el arma que robo de uno de los guardias inconscientes, ella lo reconoce y vuelve a abrazarlo -puedes volar pequeña -pregunta Jason, ella usa sus poderes y se eleva 

En segundos entra Doom destrozando él lugar, Baby con Momma son menos caóticos, Drake se detiene un momento para ver la ubicación de cada uno, mira a en medio de la refriega esta con Artemisa luchan codo con codo, a mitad de la lucha Jason toma a la Amazona de la nuca y la besa a mitad de la batalla. Tim solo mueve la cabeza y resopla

en minutos desmantelan el lugar, amarran a los hombres, Jason literalmente hace lo que a Jason le gusta mas, explota por completo la guarida de Dimitri.

Devor cuando ve a Cloud es el primero en abraza con fuerza, los otros chicos se unen, DNA sujeta a todo el grupo con todos sus tentáculos 

En pocos minutos llega Bizarro con una camioneta fuertemente blindada con Dimitri dentro que trataba de escapar, Bizarro rompe la puerta y arroja al criminal a los pies de Jason.

Ahora Jason lleva su traje de Red Hood, pone un pie en el pecho del caído Dimitri -Por favor pide la forma difícil o que dices Cloud - Red Hood se inclina un poco con la barra de metal en sus manos, Dimitri sabe lo que significa que Red Hood este ahí, que no sera indulgente ya que secuestro a uno de los suyos, Dimitri empieza a cantar a los pocos maltratos de Jason, Tim se siente tentado a intervenir en un momento.

Dimitri da los nombres de los contactos, Black Mask, Cobblepot y Deathstroke todos patrocinados por Lex Luthor el principal comprador de Metahumanos, los que son desechados Dimitri los manda a diferentes laboratorios o proxenetas en Rusia.

Jason hace su nota, sonríe detrás de su mascara -¿A donde? -pregunta Devor

-Watchtower para que se entretengan seguro están aburridos - dice Jason

Devor abre el portal -Listos -grita y empieza el lanzamiento de criminales al otro lado

Tim se acerca a Jason -Jay 

-Uh

-Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar -Jason mira la preocupación de Tim en su rostro, 

-¿Que pasa pajarito? -pregunta Jason preocupado, Tim abre la boca

-Jason - un voz lo hace estremecerse gira para encontrar a Batman saliendo del portal

"Mierda" murmuran al unisono Jason y Tim


	21. El ultimo adiós.

Red Hood gira hacia dónde está Batman suelta una fuerte carcajada -Oye si es por tirar la basura en Watchtower me disculpo, solo que era eso o quemar_ la basura_ -al final da un gruñido, su postura se vuelve retadora, Artemisa se pone a un lado de Red Hood preparando el hacha de forma amenazante, Bizarro aterriza frente a Jason -Murciélago malo, latino a Rojo el, B va a golpearlo si Rojo el se acerca

Los alumnos se ponen alrededor, Cloud ha estado dando una tormenta eléctrica desde el cielo, sus emociones no se encuentran muy bien. 

El panorama ante los ojos de Tim no lo ve muy favorable para su mentor, no quiere que nadie salga herido, Tim sacude la cabeza hacia Bruce para que desista, que le permita a él intentar hablar con Jason, pero dentro de él sabe que Batman es obstinado como el mismo infierno.

-Hood necesitamos hablar en privado - Batman pide con voz gruesa y monótona

-B, lleva a mis niños a casa -pide Jason, de inmediato empiezan las protestas que empiezan con "Pero profesor" 

-Es una orden, necesitan descansar, hoy lo hicieron bien, estoy orgulloso de todos ustedes, DNA ve que Cloud descanse bien, dale uno de mi te de la caja azul -pide Jason, los chicos sonríen tímidos ante el elogio -,bien largo a descansar yo manejo esto, muevanse muevanse

Cloud baja del cielo y abraza a Hood quien devuelve el abrazo y acaricia su cabello, entre sollozos de ella solo se entiende "Gracias por venir por mi" Jason traga un nudo en la garganta murmura algo y da un beso en su cabello -Ahora ve a descansar no tardare. Cloud asiente y va hacia el portal limpiando su cara. Jason da una mirada a Artemis pero ella no se irá, conoce la terquedad de la Amazona, a veces se pregunta quién de ellos es más terco.

Batman al ver la conmoción de la adolescente se da cuenta que fue la chica secuestrada, agradece que Jason no fallará en encontrarla

-Bien escupe tus quejas que estoy ocupado - Hood se cruza de brazos, Artemis está a su derecha, Tim se acerca a su izquierda por si tiene que contenerlo, no sabe cómo le afectará si Bruce le dice el propósito de su visita

-Jason necesito que vuelvas a Gotham -pide Bruce.

Una mirada incrédula viene de respuesta de Hood levanta una ceja y luego rie histericamente -Viejo tienes que decidirte de una vez -Jason hace una voz imitando a Batman venida de ademanes - "No, no vete no te quiero en Gotham", "Espera ahora regresa", "no, mejor vete" - Jason ríe divertido y luego dice con voz retadora inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante- Teníamos un acuerdo, tu me dejas en paz a cambio de la información que les envié del Leviathan con Barbara - se endereza y gira sobre sus talones -Vámonos -dice a Artemis, luego mira a Tim - Timy gracias por la ayuda, me imagino que vas con él 

-Jason, se trata de Alfred - la voz de Batman suena tensa

Jason se congela por un momento, da la vuelta de forma rígida -¿Que pasa con Alfi? - su voz tiembla un poco

Batman hace una pausa que parece eterna - Mañana voy hacerle un homenaje mortuorio - Jason queda congelado, su estómago cae, siente que su cuerpo se llena de un frío interno, el aire le falta, hay un temblor que le recorre el cuerpo no sabe cuando se desploma al suelo de repente tiene a Tim y Artemis sosteniéndolo ya no tiene la mascara de su boca para que el aire pueda entrar sin dificultad -Jason respira - pide Tim, Artemis palmea su rostro - Cariño, por favor reacciona - los ojos están abiertos pero él está ausente 

Niega con la cabeza, -Lo siento Jason - Batman da dos pasos adelante pero la Amazona lo mira desafiante, así que decide contener las ansias de tomar a su hijo entre sus brazos y consolarlo.

Sigue en shock pero las lágrimas se desbordan por sus ojos -¿Como? - pide saber con voz casi ausente

-Ven a casa y hablaremos -pide Bruce

-¿Como? -repite

Un suspiro tartamudo sale de Bruce - Fue una trampa orquestada desde el principio por Thomas Wayne de otro mundo para que dejara la capa - Jason se queda callado para que continúe - Un error de calculo tomo a Damian de rehén y mataron al Alfren frente a Damian 

Manchas negras se presentan en los ojos de Jason sin embargo vuelve a preguntar con voz mas demandante -¿Como?

-Jay no te hagas esto - suplica TIm

-_**¿COMO?**_ -gruñe

Bruce está indeciso pero responde - lo desnucaron - Jason pierde el aire casi se desploma por completo, Tim siente como la espalda de Jason cae hacia atrás, Artemis y Tim lo sujetan

Se las arregla para preguntar -¿Quién?

-Jason no tiene sentido, ya me hice cargo de él - dice Bruce, pero temen lo que viene

Jason de un brinco se levanta -_ ¡Seguro que si, lo mataste! ¡NO verdad! solo lo arrojaste para que vuelva a salir. ¿Quien putas fue? -_ exige con o sin pozo Jason esta enloqueciendo

-¡NO!- grita Bruce - Se lo que harás si te lo digo y no permitiré que te ensucies las manos, ya se llevo a Alfred, destruyó casi la cuidad, _NO PERMITIRE QUE SE LLEVE A UNO DE MIS HIJOS_

Jason toma a Bruce de la capa junta su rostro que las narices se pegan, se sienten el aliento uno del otro, los dientes se desnudan - _¡Qué mierdas Bruce! tu y Damian provocaron indirectamente la muerte de Alfred y no vas a decirme después de tu PUTO desastre ¿quien fue? _

Tim corre y pone una mano en el pecho de Jason no quiere que una pelea como la que pasó en ese maldito techo en esa maldita noche se repita -Jason por favor, estas conmocionado, date un poco de tiempo - Tim intenta separarlos pero son mucho más fuerte que ellos 

-_Para que me quieres en Gotham, para solo sentir que lograste hacerme volver y luego despacharme de nuevo. Vete a la absoluta mierda,_ \- Jason lo empuja con fuerza que hace que tropiece unos pasos hacia atrás

-No Jason quiero que estes ahi como familia y puedas despedirte de él - Bruce mantiene la calma 

Jason camina como león en jaula, está herido, está enojado, el dolor la traspasa. Por un momento se detiene de espaldas al murciélago, iré, pero no te dire cuando, me despediré de él a mi forma. Artemis está de frente a él y ve como su mandíbula tiembla se ha arrancado el dominio de sus ojos que estan rojos

-Cariño, necesitas un momento - pregunta ella, sabe que Jason odia que lo vean vulnerable

Jason la mira, no ve a la guerra, ve a su compañera, a su amante, a la mujer con la que quiere gastar sus días -No te vayas, no quiero hacer esto solo, no quiero ahogarme solo -un suave abrazo es lo solo lo necesario para que se derrumbe a sollozos ahogados palabras ahogadas 

Bruce tomó del hombro a Tim pide que el portar de la JL se abra y se van, aunque Tim está renuente, ambos dan la última mirada hacia la pareja, Jason se ha desplomado en el suelo mientras Artemis lo sujeta, es lo último que ven cuando se cierra el portal

-No vendrá - Bruce niega con la cabeza Clark lo toma su hombro - Así de mal lo tomo

-Mucho peor de lo que pensaba -murmura Bruce.

* * *

Al día siguiente amigos y familia incluyendo al medio amnésico Dick están en el último adiós a Alfred, todos están reunidos, Diana, Clark con Jon, Kate, Barbara, Jimi, Cass, Tim, Duke, Damian toda la JL, los Teen Titans, Young Justice es un funeral concurrido, es emotivo, cada persona sube a hablar de lo que significó Alfred hasta Dick que rasco en sus recuerdos, Bruce busca entre la multitud pero no hay rastros de Jason. 

La recepción se hace en la mansión, el ambiente es triste, algunos amigos empiezan a despedirse, la familia esta reunida en la sala hablando de los viejos recuerdos, de lo mal que lo tomo Jason, Damian no deja de decir que es un completo imbécil, Barbara no lo expresa pero esta de acuerdo con Damian 

Desde las sombras en el mausoleo de los Wayne una figura ha estado observando a lo lejos, lleva un ramo de flores, algunas orquídeas, rosas y flores del paraíso con las que Alfred solía adornar la casa algunas veces 

Jason se para en la tumba, se inclina, lleva también una nota con una pista ya que tenían una tradición de esconderse los regalos y dejarse pistas. -Para cuando vuelvas Alfi - dice entre lágrimas, se siente en la tumba -Nunca te dije que te amaba por que talvez pense que era algo equivocado, ahora me arrepiento de nunca decirtelo - las lagrimas salen de sus ojos Jason se limpia el rostro con la manga como un chiquillo

-Alfie - dice con la voz cortada - podrás perdóname por no estar aquí, debí estar aquí, debí protegerte - silencio - por que me dejaste de lado, -Jason se recarga en la tumba - nunca pensé que esto pasaría, no así, me haces tanta falta viejo, extraño los desayunos juntos. - respira y todo el cuerpo tiembla, solo silencio entre él y la tumba - mierda, el silencio duele tanto, si hubiera sabido que ese día en ese restaurante seria el ultimo, te hubiera dicho que tan importante eras para mi, siempre estuviste para mí, más que cualquier persona

Jason muerde sus labios y el sollozo se hace mas fuerte - Te falle, te falle tanto - se sujeta a la lapida - mi corazón está congelado, ayudame estoy perdiendo la cabeza - su voz se esta alza como si pudiera traspasar la tierra y llegar a su abuelo - se acurruca sobre el solloza con fuerza - no puedo lidiar con la injusticia de que te apartaran de mi, el mundo es tan frío ahora que te has ido. 

-Por qué no puedo traer lo que me ha sido arrebatado -grita - Alfieeee -los gritos se hacen desgarradores.

¿Escuchaste ? - dice Cass que está parada en la ventana

-Que cosa -pregunta Tim

-Grito - dice Cass

Tim se acerca a la ventana, escucha algo parecido a un lamento, tal vez, "Oh mierda" piensa y sale corriendo

-¿Tim a donde vas?- casi la arrolla pero no contesta, pasa sobre Bruce, desparrama una bebida en Dick -Que mierdas Tim

-¿Qué pasa con Tim?- pregunta Duke, -voces - dice Cass corriendo tras Tim y detrás de ella va Stephanie

Tim corre a todo lo que dan sus piernas, los lamentos son desgarradores, "Aguanta Jason", cuándo llega ve una figura arañando el suelo -Jason - murmura -Jason para

Tim derrapa junto a Jason que inconscientemente está rasgando la tumba -Alfieee -grita una y otra vez

-Jason basta te estás dañando -Tim esta asustado, tal vez Jason está teniendo un episodio psicótico 

-No, está vivo, está vivo - gritó entre lágrimas las manos sangran 

-Jason, no -grita Cass que puede ver la angustia de Jason en su cuerpo

-No dejame intentar - Jason esta histerico -No se puede haber ido

Tim y Cass lo abrazan -Se fue, ya no esta con nosotros, se fue -dice Tim

Los gritos se hacen lamentos, en ese momento está ya Stephanie que se asusta de la reacción de Jason, sus manos están desechas, hay uñas faltantes arrancadas de su mano por la fricción con el cemento de la lápida, "Oh por dios"

Damian había ido a detener a Todd junto con Jon Ken en cualquier locura que hubiera querido, pero se queda mudo cuando ve el dolor en Jason que lo esta sobrepasando.

Dick, Duke y Barbara están en el jardín, Bruce le ha pedido que aguarden pero con cada grito se sacuden un poco -¿Quien es ese? grita como si lo estuvieran matando - murmura Dick

-Jason - dice con voz suave Duke que no contiene las lágrimas - parece que su alma se esta desgarrando, mientras mira a las penumbras del bosque, Bruce ya ido a velocidad flash al lugar junto con Clark y Diana que estaban a punto de retirarse.

Tim intenta que Jason reaccione -Jay mírame, por favor, donde esta Artemis, Jason reacciona - Tim trata de hacer que lo mire, pero Jason tiene los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Cass sostiene sus manos para que pare de rasguñar la lápida 

-Despiertame cuando termine, estoy cansado de esta mierda - un murmuro de Jason -duele, quiero que pare de doler, me niego que esté pasando 

-Oh mi dios Jason - Bruce mueve a Cass - Jason respira, respira - Bruce mira las manos de Jason hay sangre en todos lados

-Damian trae el botiquín -Damian se queda inmóvil -Damian -grita para sacudirlo 

Bruce intenta levantarlo en brazos, pero Jason se aferra a la lápida -No voy a dejarlo solo -gruñe no sabe - no ahi bajo que está solo y sucio, no puede respirar, no puede

-Jay no está - Bruce lo abraza con fuerza - se fue amigo, se fue 

-Noo mentirosos - Bruce mece a Jason entre sus brazos -mentiroso - dice ahogado en llanto

-Jason mirame - por un momento la neblina empieza a disiparse, mira el rostro de Bruce con lágrimas -Jay se fue, no te hagas esto

Clark abraza a Jon y a Lane que las lágrimas salen, Jon está casi en llanto es difícil ver al hombre sin no sentir pena, Dina también se limpia los ojos 

Por un momento olvidan las diferencias y padre e hijo se abrazan la sangre de Jason mancha la camisa de Bruce -¿Por que? ¿Por qué? - murmura en el cuello de Bruce 

Bruce acaricia el cabello de Jason y besó su cabeza -No lo se, resignación Jason

Hay más sollozos y palabras ahogadas entre ellas -le fallé, le fallé -es a veces lo que murmura Damian llega con el botiquín 

-Jay vamos a la mansión - pide Bruce rompiendo el abrazo, Jason mantiene el rostro agachado y solo sacude en negación 

-No puedo, tengo que irme - dice levantándose, Bruce se levanta también

-Jason estás lastimado por lo menos permite que te vea esas manos - Bruce necesita contener a su hijo, sabe lo mucho que amaba a Alfred, ve lo destrozado que se encuentra.

-No puedo estar ahi viejo, tengo cosas -sacude la mano - tengo que ir, lamento esto

-Jay solo deja que te lleve a una casa segura - Bruce olvida que todas las casas de Jason fueron desmanteladas, pero lo recuerda cuando Jason resopla sin fuerzas para discutir

-Yo le llevaré dice Tim - Tim y Step lo toman de cada lado, afortunadamente Jason lo permite 

Bruce solo le queda ver como Jason vuelve a salir de su vida herido, desconfiado, necesitado, eso le parte el corazón.


	22. Duelo (negación)

Los gritos cesaron a momentos, luego lamentos, Richard siente que si estuviera en un cementerio normal pensaría llamar a Constantine pensado que es un alma en pena -No podía creer que aquel hombre alto, musculoso le habían dicho que era un terrorista pudiera ponerse en ese estado¿Ese es Jason? - se dirige a Duke que está a un lado, el pobre muchacho se eriza con cada lamento saliendo del bosque, como una película de terror donde el espectro asesino saldrá volando si eres tan imprudente de acercarte en buscando su procedencia, -El segundo Robin, después de ti, fue asesinado y después de que regresó, lo hizo mal - Duke tratando de hacer un resumen, claro que esta mal solo había que escucharlo aullar de esa forma, al pobre hombre debe de estarle desgarrando las entrañas, Duke nunca tendía por los que los hombres blancos tienden a ser tan extremos en su dolor y depresión, claro que entendía el dolor de la pérdida, pero a esos extremos. 

-¿Mal? -pregunto curiosos Richard mientras miraba en medio de la oscuridad, esa era noticia nueva, había algo en el hombre que le inquietaba de sobremanera, pero su abuelo había hecho un lavado de cerebro para evitar que se acercara a Jason, al parecer removieron algunos recuerdos falsos del control mental que puso William Cobb, posiblemente la culpa cuando el chico murió, de igual forma de cómo lo trato, la culpa precia un fijador en los recuerdos de Richard, la culpa del sobreviviente cuando murieron sus padres. 

-Un poco desquiciado, intento matarlos a ustedes tres, Tim su reemplazo, Damian y a ti en diferentes momentos. - Duke dijo descuidado como si hablara con el viejo Dick que sabía quién era cada uno de ellos y lo que pasó, realmente Duke estaba más interesado en que pasaba en él lugar. Pero por desgracia, el no sabia como Dick usaría para afianzar las ideas de William Cobb 

Damian entra modo zombie a la mansión, deja el botiquín como autómata en las manos de Barbara, Jon se acerca a su amigo -Damian, ven siéntate- Jon lleva a su amigo a la sala, Barbara se mueve para hacer un té para el pequeño.

Richard tiene un mal sabor de boca, los gritos tan espeluznantes, ve a lo lejos la llegado de los demás, no esta muy decidido si quedarse un poco más o emprender la graciosa huida. -Richard - muy tarde para huir pensó cuando fue llamado por la voz femenina 

-Sí Barbara - 

-¿Puedes venir con Damian? me parece que puede ayudar un poco de apoyo - Barbara toma gentilmente la mano de Richard 

-Barbara el quiere al antiguo Dick y yo no puedo - pide a Barbara 

-Solo siéntate a su lado por favor, eso ayudará - Richard a regañadientes lo hace, mira al pequeño niño, se ve tan confundido, tal solo. Esta con su amigo el hijo de Clark Kent, al parecer en la familia les gusta la dinámica de tener a un super a su lado, Damian y Jon, Tim y Kon. Richard se preguntó si cuando era Nightwing también tuvo uno, debió hacerlo Nightwing era un nombre de un héroe Kriptoniano. 

Damian estaba sentado, pálido, los ojos eran grandes como en shock, el niño de prácticas emociones, frió corazón o eso es lo que siempre quería aparentar, rápida lógica se encontraba mudo, su amigo Jon lo tomaba de los hombros a veces estrechándolo un poco hacia él -Damian ¿como te encuentras? - un intento de ayudar provenía de Richard 

No era Dick, era Richard, su voz sonaba como la Dick, cuanto necesitaba Damian a su hermano, necesitaba a Dick su figura paterna a veces era mas Dick que la de Bruce por mas que Damian lo intentara. -Fue horrible Grayson - dijo por fin Damian - yo pensé que estaba enojado rompiendo cosas cuando lo escuche - Los ojos de Damian brillan, se requiere mucho para que el niño cambie su estoicismo, por que alguien le hizo pensar que el aplanamiento emocional es saludable, combinado con el problema de Bruce de enfrentar las emociones, el pobre niño realmente era un desastre. Damian abandono los brazos de su amigo Jon y se arroja a los de Grayson, realmente era un todo, una perdida de la que se sintió culpable cuando asesinaron Pennyworth frente a sus ojos, la pérdida de Pennyworth mismo, aun que no lo reconociera amaba a Pennyworth y Jason fue lo último que soporto, se reflejo ante el dolor ajeno dejándolo desarmado - lo hubieras visto tratando de abrir el concreto, había dedos sin uñas - Un hecho llegó a Richard un recuerdo suprimido lo hizo sentir escalofríos, dejó de lado la sensación y se enfocó el niño en su regazo - gritaba que no estaba muerto que tenía que sacarlo, fue horrible Grayson -

Kon que estaba a su lado también se encuentra disturbado cuando recordaba al hombre arañando la tumba sin importar que sus uñas salieran de sus manos "No puede respirar, no puede respirar" -Tal vez Ra no lo revivió después de todo. -murmuro para si mismo.

* * *

-Tengo que ir tras de él -Bruce se levantó con la vista fija en la espalda de Jason, sentía que sus manos temblaba había perdido al hombre que fue su padre, toda la compostura que pudo reunir con trabajos fue desmoronada en ese momento cuando vio a su hijo suplicar que sacaran a Alfred, Jason no se contuvo ante el dolor como solía hacerlo solo lo dejo ir como las olas que rompen en la roca, se impactó, se colapsó y se rompió de una forma que no había visto "Negación" pensó, por un momento un escalofríos paso por su espalda y si Ra le mintió todo este tiempo. Después sacudió la cabeza, no era posible Jason era un humano normal, tanto Bruce como la familia no podrían resucitar sin ayuda externa, como lo había hecho él mismo y Damian en un determinado momento con ayuda de amigos y familiares.

Con piernas temblorosas se levantó, estaba desplomándose cuando Clark lo sujeto -Bruce tranquilo, necesitas descansar un poco. -Clark escuchaba el bombeo del corazón de Bruce, parecía que iba a salir de su pecho

-Clark tengo que ir a verlo - insistió Bruce

-Bruce no puedes ni levantarte, tu corazón está a un grado de un infarto, solo detente. -Clark escucho el arranque de los motores, el auto de Tim donde metió a Jason que no estaba en condiciones de manejar y la moto de Jason que conducía Stephanie -Dale tiempo Bruce, permite que los dos lloren su perdida, tu sabes que Jason insistirá en saber que es Bane su asesino - Bruce lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos, sabía que su amigo tenia la razon, Jason no pararía hasta saber quien era el asesino y por primera vez Bruce no temía que Jason matara, temia lo que podía suceder si Jason se enfrentaba a Bane, podía correr la misma suerte que Alfred y eso lo aterrorizaba más que otra cosa 

Mientras miraba las luces que se alejaban sentía como su estómago se helaba, recordaba los gritos y agradeció que por un momento pudo consolar a su hijo y unirse a su pena, si Richard hubiera sido Dick encontraría una forma de confortar, Tim solo barrería sus sentimientos en la alfombra y en contraria las palabras adecuadas para razonar el siguiente paso.

Damian no reconocería siquiera que tiene sentimientos, lloraría a escondidas hasta que Bruce pudiera atraparlo y consolarlo 

Pero con Jason ambos exprimieron el dolor hasta que no quedó nada en ese momento, también Bruce se dejo ir por segunda vez en dolor, la primera, fue cuando encontró a Alfred muerto en la gran mesa y por segunda vez esta noche.

* * *

Stephanie se encarga de la moto de Jason que conduce hacia la casa de seguridad de Tim en China Town quien va delante en el auto con Jason. 

El viaje fue silencioso Jason recargo su frente en el frío vidrio de la ventana mientras veía realmente nada en especial, Tim de vez en cuando le daba una mirada preocupada. 

Jason tuvo un momento de lucidez dentro de su agotamiento, sintió sus manos picaban dando un dolor punzante en ellas, fue cuando las vio gotear sangre justo en los tapetes del auto de Tim -Mierda -siseó y empezó a buscarlo para contener la sangre 

-No lo hagas, estás lastimado - dijo Tim orillando el auto, con una mano tomo la barbilla de Jason para inspeccionar, -¿estas conmigo? - preguntó con mirada preocupada sin soltar la barbilla del hombre, Jason asintió torpemente -Bien, olvídate del tapete quieres vamos con Leslie a que te revise las manos y luego iremos a mi departamento 

Tim hizo una señal -Step puedes llevar la moto a mi departamento - Stephanie asintió y beso dulcemente a Tim

Tardaron una par de horas en la clínica de Leslie, quien miraba a Jason de forma preocupada, las curaciones cuando la uña ha sido removida por completo suelen ser extremadamente dolorosas al grado que es una especie de tortura que utilizan los mafioso el retirar las uñas, pero Jason solo parpadea y de vez en cuando asentía, -No es mi costumbre con Jason pero me parece que sería bueno aparte del Vicodin que tome un calmante ligero, no se ve nada bien 

Tim dirigió la mirada hacia Jason que estaba sentado en la mesa de auscultación de la clínica - Realmente estoy preocupado, Les apenas reacciona, tuvo un terrible episodio en lo de Alfred - dijo sin casi fuerzas 

-Llevalo a casa y también descansa -Leslie dio los medicamentos y le sonrío dulcemente a Tim, en cuanto Tim tomó a Jason por el brazo, la otra mano la paso por la cintura de Jason para girarlo. Leslie volvió a juntar las cejas preocupada el chico estaba completamente disociado 

Subieron al auto y Tim dio un fuerte suspiro, odiaba ver a Jason de esa forma, nunca pensó que la noticia fuera a devastar a su hermano de esa forma -Jay necesitas que llame a alguien - Jason suspiró y negó con la cabeza mirando sus manos-Cloud no está bien, Artemis está cuidandola y yo... no quiero que me vea asi -Jason levantó la mirada - lamento haber salido de control de esa forma, no fue mi intención.

Tim tomó la muñeca de Jason -Hey, tranquilo todos lo pasamos en su momento, solo que tu eres algo espeluznante en ese aspecto sin duda -un pequeña risa sacando la tensión hubo entre los dos

-Gracias pequeña mierda, nadie como tu para animar - dijo Jason recuperando un poco de cordura, en lo que Tim encendía el coche

-Bro si quisiera animar a las personas hubiera hecho un coaching como profesión - respondió TIm mientras doblaba el volante para tomar la calle, se sentía más aliviado ahora que escuchaba a su hermano en un diálogo

-Me alegro que no lo hicieras, no con esa expresión tuya en tu rostro -respondió Jason ambos necesitaban sacar la tensión y que mejor que pequeñas bromas entre ellos cuando el dolor es demasiado. 

-¿Que tiene mi rostro?- dijo ofendido Tim

-Es un bello rostro Timy en serio pero cuando pasa algo e intentas dar apoyo solo te quedas quieto, parpadeas y dices tu diálogo - Jason hacía caras imitando 

-Vete a la mierda pero gracias por pensar que tengo un bello rostro, sabes ahora que estamos coqueteando uno con él otro tampoco el tuyo esta tan mal -dijo entre risas 

-Oooh Timbo eres asqueroso, de ninguna manera coqueteaba contigo -Jason se sacudió un poco, Tim estaciono el auto y luego se acercó para abrazar a Jason -Hey Timbo ya te vas a poner romántico 

Tim solo lo abrazo y murmuró en el cuello de Jason - Es bueno verte, me hiciste falta en el funeral - Tim dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Jason, este respondió de la misma forma palmeando la espalda de Tim - Gracias por estar...tu sabes, cuando estaba siendo espeluznante - después de un momento rompieron el abrazo y subieron las escaleras, esa noche los tres la pasarían en el departamento de Timy, era la primera vez que Jason se sentía tanto como apoyado, como apoyador, ambos apestaban para eso, pero se las estaban arreglando para repararse uno al otro


	23. Duelo (depresión)

Una vez en el departamento de Tim los chicos compartieron sentimientos, lloraron abrazados los tres, rieron con algunos recuerdos. A pesar de la insistencia de Tim de que los tres cabrían en una cama Jason la rechazó, quería darles su espacio a los chicos, por experiencia propia sabía que una noche de sexo podía aliviar muchas cosas, así que puso la tv y se estrelló en el sofá de la sala, fue una noche inquieta casi no pudo dormir, texteo a Artemis para preguntar la condición de Cloud, no eran buenas noticias, al parecer Cloud guardaba más tormentas secretas de las que hacía parecer, Jason resoplo preocupado, recordó lo que era guardar emociones, no tener un alma a quien confiar el dolor, por un corto momento tuvo a Bruce, por mas tiempo vino Alfred, sin embargo nunca ha hablado de los horrores que paso y desea dejarlos enterrados en su memoria.

Lo siguiente que decidió fueron dos cosas una descubrir al asesino de Alfred, sabe que fue todo orquestado por un Thomas de otra dimension o algo asi y el verdugo, nombre que le falta. Jason mordió sus labios luego siseó un poco ante sus dedos adoloridos y punzantes enviando el último mensaje "Estaré mañana con ustedes solo que quiero atender unos asuntos pendientes. Te extraño Princesa" sus labios hicieron una pequeña curva hacia arriba, "NO ME LLAMES PRINCESA" vino en respuesta, ha conseguido enojar a la amazona, como ama a esa mujer, Jason se rogerdea maliciosamente, toma su teléfono en su pecho, da un suspiro y cerró sus ojos. 

Sabía que debería estar ahí, que en el momento de terminar de visitar la tumba debió ir directo a la fortaleza, pero no quería que lo vieran así, vulnerable y estúpido cuando él tenía que dar confort a los chicos sobre todo a Cloud, después de casi entrado el amanecer pudo conciliar un par de horas de sueño por un momento quiso perderse en el sofá no despertar en muchos días, se perdió tanto en el mismo que no supo cuando Batman entró por la ventana para revisarlo una vez que miro a Tim y Stephanie salir del edificio, un pequeño sueño muy profundo tubo de cuando era Robin y Batman era más joven, confiable, como amaba ese hombre en ese entonces, una mano pasó por su mejilla y luego sus cabellos, mientras observaba los movimientos de la respiración de su hijo, luego prestó atención a los vendajes de los dedos cinco uñas perdidas tres en la derecha y dos en la izquierda, fuertes ojeras se marcaban en los dos hombres, una detrás de la capucha, las otras debajo de los ojos cerrados del chico, arruinaron todo, Batman más que Jason, la endeble confianza se desmoronó, ambos se amaban, pero no confiaban uno en el otro y el estado constante de fuga de Jason lo hacia mas difícil, por el momento era bueno tenerlo lejos mientras Bane permanecía encerrado en Blackgate, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Jason supiera quien fue el asesino de Alfred, ahora la preocupación de Batman no era que Red Hood cazara a Bane, sino que Bane cazara a Jason y lo asesinara. Pero lo que no sabía, es que Jason ya había hecho el plan A, B hasta D para los asesinos de Alfred.

Antes de que la pareja llegue a su departamento Batman sale por la ventana, Tim y Stephanie llegan con las bolsas para hacer el desayuno, -Hora de levantarse -Stephanie lanza una almohada a la cabeza de Jason, escucho una risa conocida, Barbara por su puesto.

Jason se estiró perezosamente, despejó las neblina de sus ojos como un chiquillo recién levantado, tenia los ojos adormilados y la nariz un poco roja, dobla las sábanas y se dirige a la concina y hecha a Tim y Stephanie que obedecen con gusto, pero pide a Barbara como apoyo, esperando que no sea el desastre que son Step y sobre todo Tim en la cocina, pero si hablamos de desastre el premio sin embargo es para Bruce el jodido Wayne seguido en segundo lugar por Dick, ambos eran capaces de hacer lo físicamente imposible como quemar el agua o más bien la cacerola 

Barbara lo abrazo -Es bueno verte Jason - dijo con una dulce sonrisa con un tinte de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Bien Barbs, ayúdame quieres - en respuesta un amplia sonrisa -¿Como has estado Barbs? -pregunta Jason mientras pide que filetear el salmón -La ciudad no se ve nada bien, me imagino que estaba peor a cargo de Thomas orquestando todo. - Barbara hace una mirada de incredulidad, quien se le contó y hasta donde -No te preocupes fue el mismo Bruce quien me lo dijo, lo unico que no me explico fue el por qué y de dónde demonios salió ese hombre

-Oh - dijo con tranquilidad - si fue algo terrible todo, le dispararon después a Dick en la cabeza, apenas está recuperándose de la amnesia 

-Mierda Barbs, no lo sabía - ahora entendía por qué había sido recibido de esa forma cuando fue a Blud -saben quien fue

Barbara resoplo -si y ya se encargo Bruce, casi lo mata y no, no necesitamos sangrienta violencia hacia un cuadripléjico KGBeast. -ella percibe como la mandíbula de Jason se aprieta y sus ojos brillan con un toque leve verde, es curioso no es la primera vez que ve ese destello en los ojos de Jason, independientemente que sus ojos eran más azules, como piscinas turquesa antes de ser asesinado y ahora son azul agua como las playas de Capri, 

-No voy a meterme en problemas, di mi palabra, ustedes me dejan tranquilo y yo les cedo Gotham - dice con determinación- ,Red Hood no pisara Gotham. 

Barbara azota el cuchillo en la tabla -Ustedes dos son tan estúpidamente obstinados, Gotham necesita hasta el último de sus hijos ¿y no puedes verlo? - luego infló sus pulmones y saco el aire exasperada - Y luego vine tu estúpida entrada a Gotham sin protección alguna. Se puede saber que demonios fue eso Jason - pregunta dando una mirada severa

Jason mientra bate los huevos los deja por un momento de lado -fue Jason Todd intentando investigar y Jason no puede usar nada del equipo de Red Hood. - responde con tranquilidad pero su mirada es retadora - sabes ustedes los murciélagos no son dueños del maldito universo, tampoco de Gotham. -suspiro Jason - Dilo todo Barbara, prefiero llegar con la cabeza fría sin ustedes en dos años no logran arreglar este desastre 

\- Dos años vas a tomarte Gotham no tiene dos años para repararse, no veo a Tim tan resentido - dijo Barbara, pero sintio un escalofrio cuando vio la mirada de Jason y se ve furioso 

-Tocó a Tim -gruñe abajo de su garganta para no ser escuchado por la pareja en la sala 

-Jason -murmura Barbara tratando de calmarlo - Thomas el Batman de flashpoint lo rompió, le quitó a Selina, luego enloquece con Frezee lo cual es una trampa para desprestigiar a Batman, luego tu haces tu pequeña cooperación -ella lo apunta en el pecho mientras la mirada de Jason no cambia sigue furioso - luego fue drogado para que pensara que Bane no era el títere principal de Thomas -Jason entrecierra por un momento los ojos, "Continúa Barbara, continua" - estaba roto y Tim le mencionó a Selina y solo fue un golpe, el pudo seguir adelante con la familia hasta Rick está volviendo muy lentamente, Damian logró superar ver asesinado a Alfred por Bane. -Jason se queda sin respirar, mierda lo que debió sentir ese pobre niño - ¿Porque tu no puedes dejar atrás todo? Alfred le mintió a Bruce le dijo que estaba a salvo fuera de la Mansión, pero no fue verdad y se sacrificó el mismo por salvar a la ciudad, para salvarnos. ¿Entenderlo es tan difícil para ti?

Un silencio largo, luego tomó los huevos. Había logrado obtener la información y más -¿Tienes el salmón? 

Barbara hizo una mueca y dejo la taba de mala gana a un lado de Jason -Maldita sea, tu maldito orgullo

Ella no era la única molesta Jason azotó la cacerola de la salsa -No es orgullo, son demasiadas cosas con las que estoy lidiando -Jason corto la distancia con Barbara pero ella se mantuvo en su lugar - Ayer me enteré de la muerte de Alfred, hoy que golpeó a Tim ese maldito reemplazo debe de dejar de seguir mis pasos y tendrás una charla con el murciélago antes de volver al respecto -el rostro de Jason se acercó un poco más pero fue solo por un segundo -, hoy que Alfred se sacrifico.

Jason volvió al omelette para calmarse -Tortolitos ya está la mesa puesta -grito -Sabes Barbs no soy un aplanado como el murciélago, siento y a veces es demasiado, debajo de todo esto -Jason se señaló a si mismo con la pala en la mano - estoy en una misión, tengo a un integrante traumatizado, esa niña me necesita y a pesar de toda esta mierda, soy feliz en toda mi puta vida y no voy a echarlo a perder. Si regreso será bajo mis términos, ya no soy un murciélago y seguro tampoco un Wayne, dame un respiro 

Una mano en su espalda se sintió que paso en forma circular sobre ella, Barbara apoyo su cabeza lo más cerca del hombro de Jason que pudo, esté en respuesta se agacho y beso su frente - Dame los platos - ambos sonrieron de forma amable, dijeron mucho más sin palabras en ese momento.

El desayuno se llevó con tranquilidad, una conversación ligera, una vez que Jason ayudó a la mesa Step lavo los traste y por fin Jason se preparó para su regreso Barbara se despidió "Mantente en contacto" pidió, el solo contesto "Lo intentare"

Una vez sin oídos extras Jason se acercó a Tim que estaba ayudando a Step con los platos, Jason le hizo una seña con la cabeza 

Las cejas de Tim se fruncieron un poco mientra caminaba a la sala donde Jason lo guio 

-Tim necesito otro favor, -pido Jason con la mirada fija en Tim, -Recuerdas lo que hicimos con Dimitri? requiero algo similar pero con modificaciones- Tim levanta las cejas una cosa fue el rescate de la chica y otra que Jason se meta en las entrañas de la bestia el solo

-No vas a infiltrarte solo. - Tim entrecerró los ojo

Jason lamió sus labios suspiro -Es la única forma Timy y su llega el momento, necesito alguien que me encubras en Gotham si soy traido aqui pero mi mira es realmente Metropolis. Lex.-explica Jason

Por un momento Jason puede ver los engranajes girar en la cabeza de Tim, luego este tuerce la boca -No es demasiado peligroso? cómo piensas lograr las características buscadas por Lex? -pregunta Tim

-Tenemos información que Román va a entregar metas a Lex, el plan buscador de Trufas -explica Jason -necesito que me configures estas características, Jason le pasa a Tim un papel con las nuevas configuraciones. -Llamame cuando lo tengas listo. Puedes hacer esto por mi y te prometo que te daré un descanso - Jason hace el mejor intento por hacer una cara de Dick Grayson cuando quiere algo, da la mejor de sus sonrisas y mirada. Tim solo sacude la cabeza - No necesitas darme un descanso, solo no necesitas ser un imbécil en cada misión con deseos de muerte

Jason abraza a Tim - Gracias te debo una - Tim deja ir la cabeza en el hombro de Jason derrotado y da un resoplido después de que Jason lo despeina, luego se dirigió a Step para despedirse -Cuidate niña 

-Tu también y deja de hacer un idiota por completo quieres - lo regaña entre el abrazo, Jason besa su cabello y responde -Sin promesas

Era hora de ir a casa, dar el segundo paso, ver la forma de ayudar a Cloud, terminar la misión y una vez cumplido esto se encargaría de Thomas y Bane, Jason no era tonto, ambos hombres habían roto a su ex mentor, eran fuertes por lo menos conocía la fuerza de Bane y un hombre que manda el asesinato de un anciano para que su hijo de otra dimensión deje el manto debe de ser alguien sin ningun escrupulo. "_La venganza_, igual que una _receta_, requiere tiempo, _preparación_ y mucha imaginación y como el cangrejo de río, se sirven en plato frío" pensó para si mismo. "No puede ser el mas fuerte pero si el mas preparado" 


	24. De vuelta a la misión

Jason por fin llega a casa quiere darse una ducha y cambiarse los vendajes antes de ir al cuartel, se mira las manos y resopla, "Ahora como se lo explico a Artemis"

Después de una larga y caliente ducha sale del baño y empieza a sacar su caja de primeros auxilios, cuando la puerta del baño se abre "Jay" Artemisa sonríe ante la desnudez del hombre que solo se interpone una toalla entre el deseo y ellos, lo abraza por la espalda y besa su cuello dejando una pequeña marca en él, mientras lo hace escucha una agradable ronroneo proveniente de labios de su amante, quien toma sus brazos con sus manos.

Artemis siente algo húmedo, baja la mirada y ve uñas pérdidas en su mano, detiene por un momento su respiración, lo han tenido mucho peor muchas veces, pero simplemente lo toma desprevenida. "Oh mierda que te paso"

-Maldición -sisea Jason y la suelta rápidamente buscando los vendajes

"_Jay_"

-Cariño, simplemente perdí el control 

Cuando la mira ella esta con las manos en la cintura y una ceja levantada -Perdiste el control mordiente las uñas hasta que las comiste enteras, por que no se de que forma perder el control es arrancarte las uñas

Jason aprieta los labios y su nariz se frunce un poco -Rasque la lápida cariño

"Oh mierda" -entiende ella por completo -Ven te ayudo con eso - ella lo toma de la muñeca y lo sienta en la cama, acerca una silla y de una forma un poco menos delicada de como lo haría algún murciélago o Alfred cuando vivía hace una curación eficiente. -Maldita sea Jason al próximo funeral te enviare con una perforadora de concreto - Jason no puede evitar reírse mientras ella no lo encuentra en lo absoluto graciosos, lo reprueba con la mirada -Listo -ella sonrie 

-Gracias cariño - es un buen trabajo

Artemis toma tres vendas cierra la caja de primeros auxilios y la pone a un lado, Jason se levanta y lanza la toalla sobre una silla buscando su ropa interior, pero unos brazos se aferran a su cintura por la espalda, mientras que unos labios lo están llenado de besos, es una invitación a la que no puede negarse. Suspira profundamente antes de incorporarse para girarse y corresponder a las caricias, pero antes de que pueda ponerle una mano encima a Artemis ella sujeta sus muñecas y lo besa en la boca moviéndolo a la cama donde lo arrojó con fuerza. 

Cuando cae Jason boca arriba ella se sube encima de el atando cada una de las muñecas a la cabecera, Jason la mira incrédulo, realmente un sexo rudo no era lo que tenía en mente, pero para su sorpresa ella tampoco quiere el sexo que suelen tener donde destrozan unas cosas, ruedan en otras, donde la necesidad y la lujuria hace presa de sus cuerpos

-No quiero que te lastimes las manos - murmura ella en su oído, e inicia con toques suaves y dulces recorriendo el cuerpo de Jason, empieza a besarlo lánguidamente en la boca mientras susurra -Te amo

Cuando ella rompe el beso puede ver los ojos brillosos de su amante, necesitados, pero no de lujuria, de amor y ternura, necesita sentirse seguro ella piensa -Me hiciste tanta falta - responde él, Artemis sonríe y da otro beso mas duradero, mas tierno, ella lo toca de forma dulce, sin prisa, quiere que se sienta amado y ella también con cada respuesta que ve en el cuerpo de su amante, cuando empieza a descender por su pecho, besa su corazón, chupa su pezón, la respiración de Jason se hace más pesada en repuesta, cuando llega a la cintura de él cerca del prometido manjar que guarda el entre sus piernas, erguido, fuerte orgulloso como el propietario ella besa la Y que hace su cinturón de Adonis, adora ver como la respuesta es el arqueo inconsciente de la espalda de su amante, mientras maldice estar amarrado, maldice no poder tocarla.

Ella sonríe mientras trabaja detrás de los testículos de él, escucha como el da un tirón fuerte a las vendas con las que fue atado con un gruñido desordenado -mh mmh, no te desamarres - tararea ella entre los muslos de él 

Artemis acaricia muy cerca del perineo mientras su boca está en las bolas de Jason y su mano en su longitud.

Todo iba bien hasta que se acercó más al año de Jason, se agito y tenso casi rompe las amarras -No -fue más un gruñido 

Por un momento Artemis dejó de respirar por la reacción de él, miedo. Artemis se retira lentamente de él con evidente preocupación en su rostro

Sin embargo él busca la mirada de ella - Ven hace frío aquí arriba - Jason la necesita, necesita que su cuerpo sea cubierto por el de ella 

Esta noche se trata de amor, no de lujuria, no de buscar sus límites, entonces ella sube sobre él, se siente a horcajadas y deja deslizar sobre él, provocando un gemido de los dos, lo hace lento disfrutando cada centímetro, luego se recuesta sobre el y la danza inicia ella sobre él moviendo rítmicamente, suave, él de bajo de ella usando sus caderas, besos dulces, a veces necesitados cuando aumenta la intensidad.

-Quédate - murmura él, casi roto 

Artemis lo mira -Aquí estoy - respondió mirándolo directo a sus hermosos ojos azul agua

-No solo hoy, no solo mañana, quédate a mi lado para siempre - murmuró entre gemidos un beso más -,por favor no te vayas, temo que algun dia te aburras y te vayas 

-No, no puedo, solo a tu lado puedo afrontar lo que sea - Jason volvió a jalar las marras logrando liberarse, ambos siguen se mueven en sincronía, como si adivinaran las necesidades del otro sin necesidad de hablarlo - Dices que soy fuerte, lo soy porque pertenezco a nadie he pertenecido nunca

El corazón de ella late más fuerte -Jason no sabes nada de mi pasado - dice mientras las caricias se vuelven más intensas, ambos necesitan sentirse

-No necesito saberlo -un susurro en el oída de ella después de morder su oreja -tu eres la unica que puedes mantener mis pies en el suelo, la única que me estabiliza, 

Las miradas se cruzan el ritmo se acelera -Todos los miedos que he estado escondiendo no importan más. Por que ahora puedo levantándome de debajo de mi vergüenza de mi pasado - cada beso cada confidencia hacía todo más intenso, cada poro de la piel sentía la necesidad uno del otro

En un puto están llegado los dos al clímax - Te necesito, puedo enfrentar cualquier cosa, si me dejas no creo poder ser el mismo que ahora soy

Los cuerpos se arquean, ambos gimen, los ojos se cierran él desparrama su semilla dentro de ella y ella la recibe con placer dejándose ir sobre el pecho de él, ambos intentan recuperar la respiración, los cuerpos sudorosos tiemblan uno contra el otro

Artemis se retira, necesita que él sepa de su pasado -Jay hace mucho tiempo estuve casada- Jason abre los ojos enormemente y la mira -Cuando fui asesinada y llegue a Hades, Dalkriig-Hath me hizo concubina. - Jason la tomó entre sus brazos su cuerpo estaba visiblemente tensa, ella deja descansar su cabeza en el pecho de él. 

-Él abuso de todas las formas posibles de mi, era un sádico - Las mandíbulas de Jason se trabaron, entendía perfectamente que era eso, la abrazó con más fuerza y ella se acurruco más - , hice lo necesario para sobrevivir cuando me resigne a mi destino llego Diana y cuando tuve la oportunidad asesine a mi esposo

Artemis mira a Jason, su rostro denota preocupación, enojo por lo que habia pasado ella - cariño, eso no me asusta, yo pasé casi la misma mierda de niño

-Cuando quedaste huérfano -dice ella con amargura 

-No importa, el pasado es el pasado -Jason deja se retira un poco y abre el cajón de la mesa de a lado saca una pequeña. -no pienso vivir mirando hacia atrás

Jason se queda pensando por un momento -No tienes porque responder en este momento -Jason mira a Artemis se ve terriblemente nervioso - No era mi idea hacerlo de esta forma, solo que no puedo esperar -Jason abre la caja, hay una anillo de compromiso el corazón de Artemis late que piensa que saldrá de su pecho - quería llevarte a Cenar o algo así, pero ayer todo se vino abajo, me hizo pensar sobre mis pérdidas, sobre cuando te perdí y no necesito buscar más, solo quiero ser tuyo y que quieras ser mia 

-Jay por favor, necesito decirte algo más - ella cierra la caja apoya su espalda en la cabecera, cierra por un momento los ojos y traga - trabaje con Luthor en Hierve el Agua - su voz se quiebra 

-Artemis - Jason levanta su rostro con una mano en la barbilla de ella -estuve en ese lugar cuando los creía perdidos, vi el corte de tu hacha en el lugar, luego estaba el solitario

Artemis frunce el ceño - tu padre Jason 

-No era mi padre, el no tenia la marca en su brazo -dice Jason - Y aunque él hubiera sido, no cambia lo que siento por ti

Artemis tiembla ante la confesión -Artemis no tiene fuerzas para decirle que su padre realmente estuvo en el lugar y ella ayudó a mantenerlo prisionero, Jason se ve tan vulnerable, a pasado por tanto, así que toma una decisión, se arroja al cuello de Jason y lo besó con frenesí -Eso ¿significa un si? - dice con una sonrisa 

-Sí, demonios sí - ella ríe, el toma el anillo con manos temblorosas y se lo coloca, ambos ríen, se abrazan, se besan y vuelven a hacer el amor.

* * *

Más tarde en van de camino al cuartel donde están los chicos y Bizarro

\- Hablame de Cloud - pide Jason mientras maneja

\- No la veo bien, es como si algo estuviera atorado dentro de ella y no tengo forma de sacarselo - Artemisa no es tan buena en el campo de saber consolar a alguien, eso es algo que ambos comparte, pero Jason a mejorado en ese campo

Por un momento Jason entre cierra los ojos y la mira - No la amenazaste con que confesara algo de lo que no quiere hablar, ¿verdad preciosa? ni le dijiste algo como si fuera un bebé incapaz de superar un trauma

-¡Estas loco Jason! - Artemis luce ofendida - No niego que pasó por mi cabeza, pero no lo hice, fui por demas paciente - Jason levanta una ceja, no se puede imaginar a su princesa guerrera siendo paciente

Jason estaciona el auto, apaga el motor y la besa -Lo resolveremos y tengo un plan para resolver este caso. Y luego hay algo de lo que me tengo que encargar personalmente. -Artemis junta las cejas - Mas adelante cariño, primero a desmantelar la red de secuestro de metahumanos

Ambos suben al encuentro con el equipo, las puertas se abren y la primera en recibirlo es Cloud con un fuerte abrazo, Devor empieza a sentir una punzada de celos, desde que Jason rescato a Cloud parece que ella no puede estar sin respirar el aire que su profesor exhala. 

-¿Como estas jovencita?- Jason mira fijamente a Cloud que ve algo nerviosa, sabe que si la manda a la banca solo la hará sentirse insegura y podría cometer el mismo error que el cometió cuando fue Robin, su peor temor es que escape y vaya a dar a una banda criminal donde la usaran como arma igual que hicieron los Al Ghul con él o peor que termine muerta, pero tampoco puede lanzarla al campo como esta

-Lista para la acción profesor - dice ella, queriendo probar su valía en el caso, tiene la necesidad, siente que falló al ser capturada.

Jason la mira fijamente serio - Ven conmigo un momento - la toma de la mano, esto hace que la chica sienta que su corazón sale del pecho. Jason la conduce a un lugar privado, una pequeña oficina que han improvisado, cierra la puerta detrás de él "Toma asiento" indica con la mano y el se sienta frente a ella 

-Cloud lo que viviste fue terrible, un secuestro, la privación de la libertad, haber estado encadenada y no tengo idea de que más estuvieras pasando en ese lugar, estoy a ciegas, pero tampoco te obligare a hablar si no quieres - Jason hace una pausa - Siento que debemos tomar las cosas con un poco de calma por tu bien

\- ¡Profesor Hood me está sentando en la banca! - el viento empieza a soplar en la oficina

-Cloud, mírate ni siquiera te estoy mandando a la banca y estás iniciando una tormenta en mi oficina - dice con tranquilidad

Cloud se siente peor, siente que está perdiendo el control, Jason la toma de las manos - Mírame pequeña, estoy hablando de fortalecer el entrenamiento, trabajo fortalecer el investigación que lo has tendido olvidado, trabajo ligero de campo e ir avanzando poco a poco, pero necesito que estés de acuerdo con esto y vayamos de la mano con el equipo, de otra forma tengo miedo que te lastimes a ti misma o al equipo

-Profesor yo no haría eso, nunca lastimaria a mis compañeros - dice Cloud con un poco de desesperación en su voz, las cejas juntas y evidente tensión en ella

-Escucha un momento Cloud, el caerse es parte del aprendizaje, solo necesitas que levantarte más sabia con la experiencia, no quiero que pases por lo que yo pase - Jason la mira fijamente, Cloud puede ver la evidente tensión en él, no sabe que esperar - Cloud yo morí a los 15 años cuando trabajaba para Batman -los ojos de Cloud se abren cómicamente - No se como o por que volvi, pero volvi mal, con daño cerebral después de haber sido golpeado hasta la muerte y explotado por el Joker, solo por que no supe afrontar mis problemas. - toma con mas fuerza sus manos - ¿entiendes lo que te digo? 

Cloud asiente muda y algo conmocionada - necesito que hagamos pasitos de bebé y que confíes en tu equipo, cuando sea demaciado no es vergonzoso que te retires, cuanto te sientas lista iremos despacio, solo confia en tus instintos y en tu equipo - Ahora dime ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? ¿algo que necesite saber o hacer?

-Profesor yo...- Cloud muerde sus uñas, luego cierra su puño y toma fuerzas para hablar - cuando vivía ese laboratorio donde mi madre me abandonó, me vendio por que era una aberración, esos hombres acostumbraban picarme, experimentar conmigo, desde que tenía cuatro años hasta que me rescato Lex, pase por humillaciones, dolor, la humanidad me traicionó, me manipulo, tenía que obedecer todo lo que me decían si no era castigada y por eso vi a Luthor como un salvador, mi enojo era tanto que quería destruir a toda la humanidad, hacerles lo mismo que ellos me hicieron, - Cloud no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, o era llorar o desatar una tormenta en la oficina del sr Hood - hasta que lo conocí a usted y nos enseñó otro camino, me regreso la fe en la humanidad. Pero yo no puedo controlarlo totalmente - la presa en sus ojos se rompió y empezó a sollozar 

Unos brazos la conformaron en un amplio pecho - no se si algun dia pueda hacerlo - dijo entre sollozos

-Hey, se de lo que hablas pequeña - Jason acariciaba su cabello - Yo fui traicionado también, no importa si eres metahumano o solo humano, sabes - él la apretó más en sus brazos - no eres la única que lucha contra demonios que tienes dentro - Cloud levantó la mirada - yo mismo fui arrojado al pozo de Lázaro y por alguna razón se ha quedado en mi cabeza, he dañado a personas que amo, fui perdonado pero siempre existirá esa desconfianza en la mayoría de ellos -Jason la miró directo a los ojos - No estás sola, entiendes vamos a ayudarnos en el proceso solo confia 

Un suspiro tartamudo salió de los labios de ella, se limpió la cara y asintió -Gracias profesor - el sonrió con dulzura "Ahora ¿estas lista? tenemos que desmantelar a esos desgraciados y darles una lección. Recuerda pasitos de bebé 


	25. Cazador de Trufas.

Superman atendió un llamado de ayuda a pocos kilómetros de Metropolis, cuando aterrizó en un almacén no logro distinguir personas dentro debido a que las paredes estaban cubiertas de plomo -Hola - el super hombre llamó

-Por aquí - gritaron, Clark voló hacia las profundidades del almacén -ayuda - dijo de nuevo la voz, cuando llegó al lugar donde la voz provenía encontró una bocina que emite el mensaje de ayuda, de un golpe la destrozó -!Qué clase de broma es esta - gruño enojado en ese momento las puertas se cerraron y un gas con Kriptonita lleno el lugar, Superman intentó golpear los muros de plomo pero ya estaba muy débil debido al gas, las piernas no lo sostuvieron más y cayó de rodillas jadeando débilmente

-Disculpa la falta de decoro - una figura se acercó entre el humo de Kriptonita 

Superman aturdido miró hacia donde la voz provenía - !Red Hood! 

Jason sonrió detrás de su máscara, aun lado estaba Artemis y Bizarro con una mascara de gas para evitar ser afectado por la Kriptonita -Necesitamos una pequeña cosita de ti, prometo que no sera nada que extrañes 

Clark gruño y trató de abalanzarse a Red Hood pero estaba muy débil, rápidamente Bizarro lo sujeto - ¿Que significa esto Hood? - siseo débilmente 

Jason hizo una señal y Artemis se acercó a Clark con una aguja -congratulaciones Sup, hoy es el día de donar sangre - fue lo último que Clark escucho antes de ver negro.

Dos horas más tarde Clark se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza en su departamento, gruño, necesitaba una aspirina del tamaño de Detroit, torpemente se levanto y tomo su teléfono y marcó, iba a matar a Jason

* * *

Batman se encontraba patrullando junto con Catwoman cuando sono su telefono, al ver la llamada la contesto de inmediato -Clark 

-¡Bruce me puedes explicar que demonios pasa con tu segundo hijo! - un gruñido débil, el hombre de acero se sujetaba la cabeza 

-¿A qué te refieres? - Batman estaba confundido, preguntándose ahora en que problema se había metido Jason 

-Hace unas horas emitió una alerta falsa, me encerró con gas de Kriptonita - dijo exasperado su amigo

-¿Que? -Batman dijo tan fuerte que Catwoman dio un pequeño brinco y lo miro extrañada. - ¿Clark estás bien? - Bruce estaba sumamente sorprendido, que locura era esa 

-Solo un terrible dolor de cabeza - bufo incómodo - y con algunos litros menos de sangre entre sus bromas de mal gusto sobre el dia mundial del donante de sangre -Clark se escuchaba realmente molesto - Bruce arregla esto o te prometo que iré personalmente a enseñarle buenos modales a ese hijo tuyo 

-Yo lo arreglaré - dijo Batman y colgó la llamada, parecía que el muchacho no le daba descanso ni fuera de Gotham, todo lo contrario parecía más fuera de control que nunca, había usado Watchtower como su cárcel personal arrojando maleantes mediante un portal, ahora esto

-Batman ¿todo bien? - pregunta Catwoman con su voz sensualmente encantadora al verlo tan contrariado

Batman sacó un resoplido -Hood acaba de drogar a Superman y hacer que diera una donación de sangre involuntaria. 

Catwoman se quedo por un momento sorprendida y luego empezo a reir - ese chico tuyo me agrada, derribar al mas fuerte de la Justice League para una donación se merece el premio al altruismo. 

-No es gracioso Selina - Batman gruño, si Gotham no estuviera tan comprometida estaría rastreando al muchacho para llevarlo de regreso a Gotham que terminará con esta locura, pero cuando Bruce logro encontrar un poco de tiempo Jason se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra y cayo de enojo a preocupación, nadie sabia donde estaban los Outlaws ni Jason, ni siquiera Tim pudo dar rastrearlo.

* * *

**Una semana mas tarde**

Eran las 4:00 am Ontario Canadá cuando fue todo un ejército por el nuevo metahumano que podía derribar al Kriptoniano, todos los que estaban en el tráfico de metas se unieron para su captura, lamían sus bigotes con la jugosa recompensa que pagaría Lex por el.

Todo esto logrado gracias al dispositivo mejorado por Drake para que diera positivo a ciertas características metahumanas. Estaba también la piel falsa con biotecnología que incrementaría su fuerza mas allá de las superman por unos segundos y diseñado con venas artificiales con sangre falsa para dar un entero disfraz, unas lentes falsas que daban la apariencia de poder disparar rayos por sus ojos y a una programación de hologramas proyectados por los drones configurados por Baby in Arms que dieron la ilusión que el meta era capaz de destrozar sin problema edificios completos, unas botas y guantes de propulsión le ayudaron a levitarse. La noticia de un super meta se expandió como fuego en bosque.

Cinco camiones con cuadrillas de asalto llegaron a Ontario para su caza, es sometido con demasiada fuerza, afortunadamente la biotecnología de la piel soporto el trato rudo, ahora tenían que ir desmantelando uno a uno de los involucrados hasta llegar a Lex y los Rusos

Uno de los drones camuflados volaba en el momento de su captura

-¡Uch! -DNA arrugo la nariz y frunció el ceño - ¿estás segura que la piel aguantara?

-Si no se prolonga la golpiza, debe de hacerlo - Baby miraba con interés todo el desarrollo, Jason ya estaba boca abajo siendo sujetado con fuertes cables de las piernas y brazos, su rostro por completo en el pavimento, Un disfraz fortalecido con la tecnología de EMP lo hacia ver mas robusto, castaño de grandes ojos almendrados marrones furiosos y una barba cerrada. 

-Verifiquen los rastreadores - exigió Artemis no podía negar que le preocupaba el plan más ahora que aparecían cuerpos sin vida de metahumanos, así como había llegado una ola de aumento en ellos, estaba habiendo a la misma velocidad su disminución, cuerpos tirados en fosas clandestinas 

-Rojo el está ubicado - anuncio Bizarro - que empezó a lanzar a super velocidad los rastreadores en cada una de las unidades.

-Todo será a discreción, los derribaremos uno a uno una vez que encontremos a los verdaderos responsables - instruyó Artemis - nos dividiremos en grupos, pero al final entramos todos juntos, sera todo a modo sigilo, recuerden el plan no se trata solo de desmantelar, sino de salvar vidas. - la tensión del grupo era evidente, los chicos nunca habían hecho nada encubierto, por lo general eran salvajes y ruidosos, entraban destrozando todo, solo una semana de practica en sigilo habían tenido, estaban contra reloj.

Artemis miro a Cloud - Cloud, serás elemento vital en esto -Jason le pidió que exaltara la importancia del trabajo de vigilancia de Cloud para evitar que se sintiera inútil y empezara a desobedecer - seras nuestros ojos, eres de extrema importancia, nos dirigirás e informaras si algo esta saliendo fuera de lo previsto para intervenir -Cloud parecía aburrida de hacer el trabajo de vigilancia - si cortas la vigilancia te recuerdo que la vida del profesor esta en tus manos, al igual que la de otros metahumanos -Cloud sintió en ese momento la presión de su puesto, se sintió temerosa, pero también como un golpe de adrenalina subió a su torrente sanguíneo

-En movimiento - fue la última orden de Artemis, de inmediato todos tomaron un objetivo, Bizarro se encargaría de seguir a la unidad que llevaba a Jason, DNA y Doom tomarían la segunda marca, Devor y Baby la tercera, Artemis ira sola por la cuarta. En unos segundos el equipo se encaminó, los portales fueron abiertos, los nuevos equipos de vuelo fueron lanzados, los drones se movilizaron en cada objetivo. 

* * *

El interior del camión estaba fuertemente custodiado ocho guardias aparte del conductor y el copiloto estaban para custodiar a su rehén, todos en trajes negros y cascos, un cristal polarizado cubría los ojos de los guardias, metralletas de alto calibre, un rifle, dos pistolas y un tipo de arma de alto poder que había visto en el ataque con Dimitri. 

No habían escatimado en la seguridad, el se encontraba sujetado por una varilla metálica en vez de cadenas para suprimir lo mas posible su movilidad, esposas de la más reciente tecnología con una nueva aleación sujetaban sus muñecas, cuello, cintura y tobillos.

Dos guardias se acercaron a Jason, sacaron dos cuchillos, la tensión en su cuerpo se sintió intentó sacudirse pero estaba fuertemente enganchado, gruño a sus captores pero ellos acercaron los puñales a su cuerpo "mierda se supone que deben entregar la carga ilesa" pensó cuando sintió el frío del puñal en su piel sintetica

-Compórtate y no te lastimaremos - dijo maliciosamente uno de los guardias que tenía una fea cicatriz que sobresalía de su mejilla a la barba, luego sonrió de forma retorcida

El sonido de tela cortada se dejó escuchar, lo despojaron de todo, también cortaron sus botas, podía despedirse de salir volando, en unos minutos Jason quedó semidesnudo en su piel sintetica, pero quedo quieto, no era momento de luchar, tenía que encontrar a los cautivos, a las cabecillas y ser herido no era una buena forma de empezar la misión.

La respiración de Jason quedo suspendida cuando vio el equipo de pruebas para la confirmación de metas, era mucho mas sofisticado que el de Dimitri. Otro guardia colo unos guantes de látex y palmeó a Jason en la espalda -Muy bien Duncan no te muevas si no quieres más de un pinchazo - otro guardia a sus espaldas lo sujeto fuertemente del cabello tirando sin decoro su cabeza hacia atrás para exponer la yugular -Suéltame desgraciado - Jason gruño

-Shush - otro tirón, Jason copero, no quería quedar sin cabellera en medio de la misión, afortunadamente el disfraz había sido minuciosamente adherido a él. Una vez expuesto su cuello de inmediato las agujas atravesaron su vena, solo espero que no penetrara lo suficiente para llegar a la verdadera yugular, si se daban cuenta que él era una falsificación todo acabaría en ese momento ya que la camioneta estaba fuertemente blindada y no permitía la recepción o salida de señal alguna, así que los pupilentes para enviar el vídeo eran inútiles y micrófono detrás de su oreja inservible por si tenía que pedir ayuda.

Luego vino el escáner corporal, una luz recorrió todo su cuerpo, Jason solo esperaba que la nanotecnología funcionara correctamente y enviará la información correcta para dar positivo a metahumano y diera las habilidades que Lex estaba buscando 

Todas las similitudes fueron hechas gracias a la sangre robada del Super, alterandola de forma que se evitara más clones del Super volando sin control, solo esperaba que el esfuerzo diera los frutos previstos. La espera fue casi eterna para Jason, mientras el camión se sacudía a su destino, su corazón se detuvo un latido cuando uno de los guardias se acercó con una hipodérmica llena de un líquido desconocido -No - gruño Jason, si el compuesto era para un meta o para alguien con las características del Superman tal vez podría terminar muerto antes de iniciar la misión.

Jason intentó evitar ser inyectado pero fue inútil casi no podía moverse, intento que se activara la nanotecnología que le daba fuerza por unos segundos pero sus restricciones eran demasiado fuertes. -Alejate -gruño cuando el hombre acertó en su cuello la inyección, se dio cuenta de la falla en el cálculo cuando sintió el pinchazo profundo que traspasó la piel sintética del cuello y llego el líquido filtrándose directamente en los músculos de su cuello, su corazón se aceleró, su respiración dejó de funcionar, los hombres extrañados empezaron a movilizarse

-No es normal - gritó uno de ellos 

-Le inyectaste el compuesto correcto - gritó otro

-Lo estamos perdiendo - otro grito que se escuchaba a lo lejos cuando Jason estaba entrando en la inconsciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia, una disculpa he tenido bastante trabajo, en este mes creo serán más espaciadas las actualizaciones. 
> 
> Un abrazo a todos


	26. Bienvenido a ningún lado

Con una sacudida Jason recupero la conciencia, sintió la mascara de aire en su boca, repito desesperado por aire para llenar sus pulmones, las restricciones seguían en sus brazos, cintura y manos, pero afortunadamente ya se encontraba recostado con una manta encima de su cuerpo desnudo.

-Casi te perdemos - dijo el guardia con la cicatriz sonriendo de forma lúgubre - para ser tan fuerte eres una mierda muy delicada, tal vez un producto defectuoso

-Señor que hacemos con sus ropas- grito un guardia al fondo 

-Estúpidos novatos -gruño el guardia incorporándose - quémalos idiota y tíralos -el guardia da una indicación a los otros, Jason solo puede mirar la mascara le impide hablar, aparte de que se siente débil, solo sus ojos se mueven en todas direcciones tratando de evaluar la situación, lo que necesitaba era llegar a donde Lex tenia a los otros metas y romper desde dentro. -Te llevaremos de regreso chico - Jason frunció el ceño, "¿de regreso a donde?", no creía que liberarlo en Ontario fuera una opción, de que se estaba perdiendo.

El hombre detrás de su mascara lo miraba con incógnita y luego volvió a dirigir una mirada a un archivo que tenia en una tablet hizo unas anotaciones y luego una llamada - Parece que no es uno de nuestros productos -dijo dándole la espalda a Jason mientras otros hombres sujetan la camilla para molerlo a la puerta de la camioneta que seguía en movimiento - Tenemos lista la carga, esperemos entrar al puente para hacer el traslado - luego colgó y se dirigió a los cinco guardias que esperaban en la puerta con la camilla - esperen a mi orden 

La camioneta blindada abre las puertas en el momento que entra al túnel, hay una rapa que conduce a otra camioneta blindada - Muévanlo. Ahora - gruñe el guardia de la cicatriz, al parecer es el que esta a cargo, Jason intenta activar la superfuerza, para aflojar las restricciones, pero no es suficiente, los hombres con destreza trasportan la camilla al otro camión "maldición, esto no estaba en el plan" piensa Jason cuando cae en cuenta que la camioneta no es ninguna de las que estaba en el primer asalto, están bajo un puente haciendo el movimiento, no sabe que tan profundo sea y si la señal dentro de su piel falsa funcionara, no hay rastreadores en esta, presiona su pulgar contra el dedo indice para disparar la señal de rastreo, en unos segundos el ya esta dentro de vehículo blindado donde hay otros siete hombres esperándolo, en el momento que sube el guardia de la cicatriz quitan la rampa y las camionetas toman diferentes direcciones, una puerta secreta se abre en el túnel llevándolo a lo desconocido. 

* * *

Desde el cielo Bizarro ve el vehículo blindado donde llevan a Jason, lo sigue a discreción - Rojo el sigue camioneta - dice por su intercomunicador 

-No hay rastro de la señal del profesor, pero es la unidad donde fue puesto grandote - confirma Cloud 

Algo inquieta a Bizarro y da un giro rápido hacia dentro del túnel, a poca distancia mira algo que esta quemándose, con su aliento logra apagarlo, una bolsa con la ropa y botas que vestía Jason - Rojo el sin transmisor - informa Bizarro quien escanea la cueva con su visión, pero no hay dad sospechoso

-B reporte de otra unidad dentro de la zona - pregunta por el intercomunicador Artemis

-No vehículo dentro o fuera - informa Bizarro saliendo a toda velocidad de la cueva para no perder la camioneta que debe tener a Jason dentro - ropas quemadas de Rojo el 

-Alguna señal extraña Cloud -pide Artemis a la base

-Ninguna 

Artemis resopla en el comunicador - sigue la unidad, es posible que sea una medida de seguridad - Artemis muerde su labio "debe seguir dentro, apegarte al plan" - Continúa la vigilancia del vehículo principal - pide la amazona, se siente intranquila, hay un mal presentimiento pica dentro de ella. 

* * *

La segunda vez que Jason despierta lo hace sobre un catre bastante incomodo, tienen un pantalón gris y camisa con mangas del mismo color, ya no está restringido, unos zuecos de madera estan aun lado de él en el suelo, Jason se precarta por los murmullos, gemidos y toses que no está solo, el lugar apesta a suciedad, podredumbre, pero sobre todo a muerte, no puede estar con Luthor, el millonario no escatima gastos para sus experimentos, nunca los mantendrá en un lugar tan antigénico como este, cuando Jason logra ajustar su vista ve que se encuentra en un tipo de celda donde la única tecnología es la que los retiene de ser libres, celdas de poder y vidrios blindados son su único obstáculo entre el cautiverio y su libertad, las luces tintinean, son literas, hechas de madera, una sucia sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos es lo único que tienen para protegerse del frío

Jason bajo los pies y colocó los incómodos zuecos en sus pies, se levantó con torpeza, debieron volverlo a drogar en el camión, un gruñido salió debajo de su garganta, como odiaba las drogas

-Despertaste chico nuevo - la voz de uno de los prisioneros a su izquierda echado en el catre mientras tallaba con un pedazo de madera una de las bases del catre - te recomiendo que descanses mientras puedas

-¿Que lugar es este? - Jason se acercó la hombre, un metahumano de piel anaranjada, le recordó un poco el color de Kory pero este era de un tono más pálido, tenia hundidos los pómulos, se denotaba estado de inanición y unas prominentes ojeras. 

-El lugar de tu tumba - respondió de forma monótona, el hombre se incorporó dejando de un lado la madera puntiaguda guardandola debajo del delgado colchón -Donovan Meitner - el hombre extendió la mano 

-Daniel Glass- estrecho la mano del hombre, el nombre que había escogido había sido del cuerpo de un metahumano encontrado cerca de la frontera de Canadá ahogado en las cataratas del Niágara, nunca dieron parte a la policía, actualmente su cuerpo se encontraba en un refrigerador de un laboratorio abandonado de STAR

-Muy bien nuevo, te instruiré en las reglas del lugar - dijo el hombre - intentamos cuidarnos los unos a los otros, obedece sin chistar a los guardias, cualquier tarea que te impongan - los ojos del hombre se fijaron en Jason de forma seria -, no es lugar para heroísmos a la minima provocacion serás eliminado -Jason asintió -,si alguien muere depende de la jerarquía y antigüedad irás colocandote al siguiente catre lejos del cagadero - Jason miró y se percató que su catre estaba a un paso de este, de ahí el olor nauseabundo. 

El hombre continuo -para sobrevivir aqui tendras que encontrar un trabajo, vez al hombre de la gorra - señaló tres catres adelante -, él es encargado del bloque, te dará un oficio,

-entiendo - respondió Jason, no sabía en qué infierno se había metido, no era nada de lo que esperaba, nada de esto estaba previsto según sus planes. -¿pero que lugar es este?¿para qué propósito fuimos traídos? - había escuchado de experimentos y algunos llevados para prostitución pero en su mente no encajaba un lugar como este en ninguno de los dos escenarios esperados. 

Él hombre lo miró incrédulo -¿Qué demonios eres? ¿un nacido libre? - Jason agito la cabeza desconcertado

Donovan rio escandalosamente -Callense, carajo - un grito en el fondo - Estoy tratando de dormir 

Donovan resoplo y entrecerró los ojos -Tal vez pérdida de memoria - murmuró Jason solo encogió los hombros - niño somos los defectuosos o los que estamos a punto de expirar, no somos negociables allá fuera - el hombre señalo la puerta, los ojos de Jason se ensancharon 

-¿Defectuosos? -pregunto incrédulo

-Todos fuimos creados en un laboratorio cerca de la frontera de México, otros importados de diferentes lados, listos como ratas de laboratorio para ser vendidos, pero con corto tiempo de vida - una sonrisa amarga en el hombre, había resignación de su destino. - el propósito por el que estamos es para ser esclavos, morir y ser disectados, si no ocurre lo primero. 

Los ojos de Jason revolotean por todo el lugar, debe de haber una forma de escapar, de enviar una señal - donde estamos, geográficamente - pregunta 

Donavan suspira y se tira en su catre - puede ser cualquier lugar niño a miles de metros bajo el subsuelo 

"Subsuelo" Jason siente la garganta seca, necesita enviar una señal a su equipo, necesita salir de ese lugar "Distancia" piensa Jason, no debió viajar tanto, debe encontrarse o en Canadá todavía o Estados Unidos -¿Que día es hoy? 

Donovan mira hacia las líneas hechas en la madera de su cama - 25 de Julio

-Mierda - murmura - tres días - Jason puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo, lleva tres días inconsciente desde que permitió ser capturado para infiltrarse. 


	27. Sin rastro

Lex Luthor estaba furioso, tres cargamentos habían sido detenidos y uno mas tan esperado reportado como extraviado, si el hombre no hubiera sido calvo seguro en este momento se arrancaría toda la cabellera - !Lo que sucedió es inexcusable¡ - exclamo bajo el auricular - ¡Me esta diciendo que cinco camionetas de asalto armadas con la tecnología de punta, del mercado negro no obtuvieron se les escapo un solo metahumano! - el empresario se movía de un lado a otro como león en jaula siendo molestado por niños con palos y rocas.- Eres un completo inútil Black Mask quedas completamente fuera del las negociaciones, no quiero saber de ti, o ninguno de ustedes estúpidos Gothamitas o sus estúpidas escusas -Luthor colgó de un golpe

Paso la mano por su calva - Malditos Outlaws - Luthor miraba por la ventana de su elegante oficina, decorados en piel, con una alfombra persa que hacia juego con los muebles y la decoración, por lo general Superman era el verdadero dolor de cabeza de Luthor, con un solo metahumano que le diera lo que necesitaba, pronto ese dolor de cabeza seria reducido a una molestia espontanea, pero parecía que ahora tendría que lidera de nuevo con su ex empleada Artemis Grace, el Clon defectuoso y el líder de los Outlaws Red Hood pero si tal vez lograra separar al equipo, debilitara a ese grupo temporal o permanentemente, tal vez el suficiente tiempo como para que Luthor consiga su objetivo.

Una sonrisa y ojos brillantes se esbozan en la cara del empresario, luego camina hacia un picazzo comprado a un Museo en España hace años que luce con orgullo y teclea una clave, una puerta se abre y entra por un pasadizo secreto, otra bóveda espera, ahora presiona con la mano y acerca el rostro para el lector de retina, se abre la caja fuerte, entonces se abre una la puerta una pequeña caja fuerte esta en el fondo, gira la combinación, toma un expediente HIERVE EL AGUA dice en el. - Artemis, espero que estés preparada para lo que te espera 

Cuando Lex sale del cuarto toma el teléfono - Slade? te interese un jugoso contrato,

* * *

La noche habia sido casi perfecta los Outlaws han desmantelado las unidades de asalto de Black Mask que tiene fuera de Gotham, detuvieron a otras dos propiedad secreta Amanda Waller, al parecer no tan solo Luthor estaba en el negocio del secuestro de los metas y aparte al parecer habían dos jugadores mas desconocidos que tenían todavía que investigar, eran nuevos jugadores o muy expertos, indetectables, cubrían bien sus huellas y el problema mayor es que se habían llevado a Jason, era el cuarto día y no sabían nada de él.

Artemis se encontraba una cafetería, vestía de civil, una mezclilla azul claro, con una camisa sport sin mangas blanca y su cabello rojo sujeto en una coleta, lucia nerviosa, los Outlaws habian evitado Gotham debido al acuerdo de Jason con su mentor, pero esto era una situación especial

-Hola querida, me llego tu mensaje - una anciana con el cabello recogido de forma pulcra se sentó frente a Artemisa

\- Ma Gunn, - dijo suavemente la Amazona - me alegra verte

La anciana se sentó frente a ella, la noto apesadumbrada - Querida, ¿en que puedo ser de ayuda? te noto preocupada - dijo la anciana 

Artemis saco un suspiro, paso su mano por los mechones de su frente - Ma, no encontramos a Jason, se supone que llegaría en el cargamento para Luthor pero el vehículo llego vació, hemos recorrido el camino una y otra vez, mil veces hemos entrado al túnel y no encontramos nada. 

Faye se puso la mano en su pecho, su nieto estaba perdido, guardo compostura como la señora del crimen que alguna vez fue, era necesario encontrar soluciones, ya tendrá tiempo de desesperar - Cariño explícate, como que perdieron a Jason 

Artemis dejo caer su peso en el respaldo del asiento - Hace cuatro das que Red Hood se infiltro haciéndose pasar por un metahumano en Ontario para desmantelar la red de secuestros que según nuestros cálculos se triangulaba con el crimen organizado de Gotham, el comprador Lex Luthor y otros jugadores independientes unos para venta en Rusia, pero al parecer hay mas de lo que pudimos masticar, agencias como la de Amanda Waller esta inmiscuida y tenemos dos jugadores mas desconocidos, uno de ellos sabemos que tiene una base aquí mismo - Artemis le pasa un sobre a Ma Gunn con los pocos datos que pudieron recolectar - pero es un fantasma, las placas son de arrendadoras de vehículos, ciudadanos normales que supuestamente arrendaron, otras matriculas que ni siquiera están en las bases de datos

Ma Gunn da un vistazo a la información - Cariño dame un par de días para indagar algo, tal vez pueda conseguirles ayuda extra 

Artemis se levanto y dio un abrazo a la anciana - Gracias Ma, se que harás lo que este en tus manos 

-No lo pongas en duda cariño 

La anciana vio salir a la amazona salir del lugar, la anciana empezó a lanzar matriculas a sus contactos, con un mensaje, urgente jugosa recompensa por información, luego que termino de enviar mensajes marco su teléfono - Hola, necesitarnos a Wingman, te veo a las 15:00 horas

Sin mas colgó y se dirigió fuera de la cafetería 

* * *

Una figura vigilaba desde las alturas, observando la reunión con la amazona y la ex señora del crimen, lanzo un micrófono de la ultima tecnología, esta era su ciudad, no permitirá mas disturbios, por lo general los Outlaws arreglaban las cosas explotando, el sigilo no era precisamente lo suyo. 

Pero había algo que lo tenia consternado, desde que drogaron a Clark se mostraron en modo de sigilo, no característico en lo absoluto de los Outlaws y peor aun habían durado mucho tiempo trabajando de esa forma, con Jason solía no pasar mas de dos días antes de que explotara algo, ahora sabia el por que, Jason había sido secuestrado en un intento de infiltración, parecía que su segundo hijo tenia la capacidad de meterse en problemas de forma extrema mas que cualquiera de los otros, ni si quiera Nightwing que era el mayor, que pertenecía a numeras agrupaciones de super héroes brincando de un lugar a otro, desde Blüdhaven, San Francisco, NY hasta el espacio exterior, nunca llevaba las cosas al extremo como Jason

Batman no quería llamar a la JL, pero tal vez seria su única elección, organizaría a la familia tal vez se tomaría un día o dos, necesitaba rastrear a su segundo hijo el descarrilado para sacarlo a tiempo y a salvo de donde estuviera 

* * *

Cuando Faye llego a casa un hombre alto y robusto ya la esperaba en la cocina. Faye tomo discretamente su pistola pegada debajo de la mesa que tenia el frutero, encendió la luz y apunto directo al hombre

-Esa es la forma de recibir a tu hijo - el hombre sonrió y se levanto del asiento, habían tenido mucho tiempo alejados, después de logro romper el control mental al que Luthor lo sometió, pudo arrastrase hasta un carretera donde fue un largo camino de vuelta hacia Gotham, sin papeles, legalmente muerto tuvo que entrar como indocumentado, casi mure en el desierto de Texas.

Solitary robo sus recuerdos y trato de manipular a su hijo Jason, cuando se unió con Red Hood en el Iceberg Lounge y después que Faye volvió a la normalidad se rencontraron después de unos meses, intentaron construir algo similar a una alianza madre e hijo que en el pasado tuvieron tantas diferencias que se separaron hasta no saber uno del otro durante años, ahora el nieto, el hijo era el puente entre ellos 

Faye abrazo a su hijo, el hombre era alto, como lo recordaba, la diferencia es que durante los duros años de cárcel, México y los diversos trabajos en construcción que tuvo que hacer para regresar a Gotham había dejado de ser tan delgado, ahora era robusto, fuerte, un poco pasado de peso, pero nada que le evitara moverse con agilidad. - Willis, siéntate - ella rompió el abrazo 

El hombre tomo asiento, puso sus manos juntas encima de la mesa. Faye puso el agua para un te y saco una cerveza del refrigerador, la destapo y se la di a su hijo - Willis se trata de tu hijo esta extraviado.

Las cejas de Willis formaron una linea, los músculos de la mandíbula se tensaron - Explica - pidió

Ella entrego el sobre que Artemis la novia de su nieto le había confiado y luego saco una libreta con unas anotaciones de información que sus contactos en el inframundo habían logrado ampliar un poco - Esto es todo y al parecer Jason mordió mas de lo que podía masticar - dijo con un aire de preocupación, la tetera sonó y ella se incorporo mientras WIllis leía la información. 

Al poco rato ella tomo asiento con una tasa de té - Hay personas importantes involucradas en esto, personas inalcanzables, esto llega hasta la precedencia Willis 

Willis miro a Faye una braza de furia se denotaba en sus ojos - Y tienen a mi muchacho 

-Así es, tienes la trayectoria desde Ontario hasta Metropolis, en algún punto el fue extraído - Faye señalo un punto en el mapa - aquí encontraron su ropa, si tomamos en cuenta la velocidad de la unidad, la longitud del túnel podría decir que hay 1 minutos de retardo 

-Algún vehículo extra - pregunto Willis mientras analizaba todas las posibilidades de desvió o extracción de su hijo a otro lugar o unidad 

-Eso es lo mas extraño, ninguno - dijo Faye, después soplo a su tasa y tomo un sorbo.

Willis se levanto y tomo la información

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto ella de forma tranquila 

-A recuperar a nuestro muchacho - el se inclino y beso la cabellera plateada de su madre, luego salio por la puerta

\- Vuelvan a salvo - murmuro pare ella misma la anciana. 


	28. Los Bloques

Jason abrió los ojos a primera hora de la mañana, escucho el golpe de metal contra metal - Arriba, arriba, ya amaneció - el guarda caminaba golpeado los barrotes de las cabeceras de metal con su vara shock eléctrico, era alto fuerte, piel escamosa un metahumano sin duda, en la puerta se encontraban otros dos guardias, posiblemente metas- Otro día lleno de maravillas y aventuras los esperan

Los prisioneros empezaban a moverse de forma perezosa - Cinco minutos más, Vincent, ¡por favor!

-Arriba cerdos inútiles si no quieren que los azote o los forme para ponerles una bala en sus inútiles cráneos - les gritó sin piedad

Jason se levantó colocando los incómodos zapatos de madera se alineó a la formación, uno de los hombres quedo acostado el guardio se dirigió a la litera, el metahumano se veía realmente enfermo, el guardia empezó azotarlo, después administraba shocks eléctricos con su bastón mientras los otros dos guardias te tamaño monstruoso caminaban por la hilera de prisioneros. Jason sintió el instinto de detener la paliza pero Donovan lo tomo del brazo negando con su cabeza - Si haces un movimiento no tan solo te mataran a ti, otros tres de nosotros pagará el precio a tu desobediencia. De todas formas ya está muerto.- dijo con frialdad Donovan, Jason se sintió tan inútil, no tan solo dudaba lograr derribar al guardia, sino que había otros dos más fuertemente armados, no sabia ni siquiera sus poderes y si fallaba solo incrementa el número de cadáveres. 

Un disparo terminó la agonía del hombre- Ustedes tres - otro guardia señalo a otros hombres al azar que estaban en condiciones deplorables como el resto del grupo - limpien ese desastre, si es necesario con la lengua - la ultima frase fue seguida de una risa entre dientes, eso le causo nauseas a Jason.

Uno de los hombres miró de arriba a abajo a Jason, lo tomo por la mandíbula haciéndolo tambalear, la fuerza de sus dedos era sorprendente, seguro habrá moretones, le retorció la cabeza para inspeccionar, Jason solo apretó la mandíbula - Nuevo, ve a que te den un empleo no alimentaremos parásitos - lo lanzó con gran fuerza haciendo que callera de rodillas en el pasillo para luego golpearlo con la bota en la espada provocando un gruñido

\- Muevanse haraganes - los presos iniciaron su camino a su trabajo forzado, Jason se incorporó, uno de los prisioneros paso junto a él y le dijo algo que no entendió

\- ¿Que? - preguntó Jason en voz baja

\- Habla con él - señaló a un hombre de baja estatura, con branquias debajo de su mandíbula, de piel verde opaco - Salió del laboratorio 35. Es el encargado del bloque

-Gracias - murmuró y se encaminó al hombre pez, el hombre estaba en corbado sobre una mesa deteriorada de madera, sentado sobre un bote sucio, escribía en su pequeña libreta - Me dijeron que tienes algo para mi, soy nuevo 

El hombre pez levanto la mirada con sus ojos completamente negros y parpadeo un par de veces saco un escáner y tomó bruscamente la mano de Jason pasándola por ella pero no hubo lectura alguna, repitió la secuencia otra vez, miró a Jason son sospecha - Vaya tenemos un libre - dijo de forma burlona,

-Nombre - fue lo siguiente que pregunto mientras buscaba algo en un sucio morral

-Daniel Glass- contesto Jason

El metahumano tomó un lazer y quemó la piel sintética. El olor no se de esperar, Jason sintió como el calor llegaba a su propia piel, si esto seguia asi su piel no duraría ni las 96 pronosticadas, al final sintió una quemadura que llego a su antebrazo haciéndolo sisear - Ya no más - dijo el hombre pez, luego en algo parecido a una mueca rígida similar a un intento de sonrisa dijo - Solo tengo un puesto - rió sombríamente entre dientes -¡Felicidades Glass!- gritó -Te acabo de promover

-¡Aleluya! - se escuchó una voz entre la multitud que tomaba sus herramientas de trabajo

\- Brigada Sanitaria - Jason hizo una mueca, sea lo que sea eso tenía el presentimiento que no sería agradable debido a la actitud del hombre -Bishop te enseñará de qué trata 

El trabajo consiste desde limpiar las letrinas de las celdas hasta levantar cadáveres y llevarlos al incinerador, ya sean de los que iban quedando en el camino, metahumanos que les habían disparado o el asesinato en masa cuando requerían espacio desalojado un bloque de prisioneros donde eran llevados directamente a incineradores gigantes para luego tras palear las cenizas. Por último estaban los laboratorios donde tenían que recoger los cuerpos de metahumanos o personas que presentaban el gen que no han logrado sobrevivir a los experimentos. 

Si había un lugar que describiera el infierno era este, los guardias no eran guardias normales, eran metahumanos o algo parecido muy superiores a lo que había visto hasta el momento dotados de gran fuerza como tamaño, fuertemente armados que hacían rondas por todo el lugar fuertemente resguardado por sádicos guardias que hacian la vida miserable a los metahumanos capturados en él lugar, cualquier cosa ocasionaba la muerte en ese lugar, si podían a golpes para no gastar en municiones lo hacían según le explicó Bishop, no había forma de sobornar a nadie ya que el escape de un prisionero les aseguraba la muerte a los guardias encargados. 

La única ventaja del trabajo es que tendría acceso al laboratorio, si encontraba algo con que defenderse, crear una distracción lo aprovecharía llegado el momento. 

El primer dia fue un completo asco, tuvo que acarrear cubetas de excremento a la fosa séptica. Durante su jornada hizo nota mental de cada bloque, la separación entre hombres y mujeres, cada puerta y posible salida, todo el complejo era localizable bajo tierra, el mismo Super podía estarlo buscando sin éxito alguno.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida su único alimento resultó ser algo asqueroso y para que Jason pensara eso cuando de niño tuvo que buscar entre la basura para comer es por que realmente era asquerosa, casi incomible, pero tenía que permanecer fuerte si quería escapar. Donovan se sentó a su lado 

Había algo que retumbaba en su mente, durante toda su vida nunca había visto tanto metahumano - ¿De dónde sale tanto metahumano? se supone que es una gen no tan común - le pregunto a Donovan mientras tragaba esa cosa espesa que llamaban comida.

\- Glass te tengo noticias, tu como nosotros fuimos creados en un laboratorio - dijo con voz monótona

Jason arqueo la ceja -¿Laboratorio? 

-Si, libre, seguro tu fuiste resultado de la fuga de vientres hace 21 años aproximadamente, pero lo creo improbable, - Donovan dio otro sorbo a su potaje -, eso o te hicieron hace unos tres años o menos, - Donovan metió otra cucharada a su boca - pero estas defectuoso vas a morir de un momento a otro, con o sin ayuda seguro en meses, por eso estas aquí, no eres comerciable - dijo como si estuviera más que resignado a su destino 

-¿Quieres decir que esto lleva más de 21 años haciéndose - dijo sorprendido Jason mientras escaneaba el comedor atestado de metahumanos

-Realmente al principio buscaban un tal proyecto prometeus, pero hace unos pocos meses vieron lo jugoso que era la venta de sus experimentos a incautos deseosos de tener un meta como mascota - Donovan movió la cuchara al aire sin quitar la vista de su tazón - pero no debes tener una caducidad menor a un año, de otra forma no seguirán comprandonos 

Jason ahora se da cuenta lo monstruoso de las personas detrás de todo esto, ellos son productos desechables, juguetes imperfectos que echan a la basura, producían seres vivos como quien produce comida rapida, es consumida y si esta no llega a los estándares es desechada al bote de basura o a los perros para ser devorada. - ¿Sabes quien esta detras de todo esto?

Donovan lo mira curioso, luego frunce la boca- un monton de cientificos me imagino. solo la elite puede tener contacto con ellos - Donovan se acerca al rostro de Jason con una expresión sombría - pero no te lo recomiendo, por es lo ultimo que ven antes de morir al plazo de unos días después de que ellos meten en tu cuerpo cosas - Donovan empuja con la mano su tazón vacío - o las sacan de él - se levanta y palmea el hombro de Jason mientras los guardias empiezan a entrar para llevarlos de nuevo a sus celdas comunitarias. 


	29. Voy por ti.

La actividad de los Outlaws se había incrementado de una forma inusual, a veces hasta descuidada, eso llamo la atención de mas de una capa, estaban haciendo buen trabajo pero parecían desesperados, no estaban cubriendo sus huellas como acostumbraban, llegaron hasta aparecer en Gotham, cosa muy extraña. Hubo una picazón en Bruce, Tim por su parte se mostraba extraño, distante había faltado a varias patrullas.

Una noche apareció Drake en su casa de seguridad, una de las que conocía Batman en Chinatown, cuando Batman vio la imagen de Drake por una de las imágenes que Batgirl le había enviado de inmediato se dirigió hacia el lugar. 

Cuando entro por la ventana vio a Tim desplomado en el sofa con el teléfono a un lado y la computadora en sus piernas completamente exhausto se había desplomado en el respaldo aun con el traje puesto sin el dominio. Batman entro con cautela, no quería despertarlo sin embargo una de los firewalls se disparo haciendo sonar la alarma

Tim se levantó aturdido, la computadora callo de sus piernas de forma descuidada, a tientas busco su bastón bo - Bruce - dijo con ojos aturdidos. 

\- No te he visto en dias, me preocupe - dio la débil excusa, claro que lo había visto algunas veces por las cámaras - ¿Que te ha tenido tan ocupado para saltar las patrullas? 

Tim se quedó un momento pensativo, no sabia si contar su encuentro hace dos días con la amazona en Gotham después de que detuvieron a Black Mask dejándole el crédito a Drake para no tener problemas con el murciélago, pero el tiempo se acababa, era el tercer día, el traje solo duraria un dia mas y luego empezará a desintegrarse exponiendo a Jason a sus captores, eran tiempos desesperados 

-Tim - lo llamo Batman preocupado

Tim se alisó el cabello con la mano, suspiro, sabía que estaba en problemas por robar tecnología de la cueva para un plan arriesgado de Red Hood -Jason ha desaparecido - dijo por fin

El cuerpo de Batman se tenso, desaparecido, como cuando desapareció a los 15 años para ser asesinado, no podía perderlo de nuevo, no podía perder a otro integrante cuando nisiquiera habia recuperado en su totalidad a Dick- Explica - ordeno con voz gruesa

Tim arrojó el bastón a un lado de la misma forma descuidada en la que se sentó en el sillón, apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y tomó su cabeza - Hace tres días le envié a Jason un aditamento mejorado de EMP con positivo al gen meta para que se infiltrara como la ultima vez, con el fin de desmantelar la red de secuestro de metas. 

-¿Tu hiciste que? - gruño Bruce, ahora entendía por que Jason había derribado a Superman siempre tenía que ir a los extremos, siempre tan arrojado, siempre tan imprudente. - Lo hiciste sin consultarme, sabiendo como es Jason y lo peor aun no me dijiste nada de su desaparición. - la voz de Batman se levanta y se engruesa, observa el rostro de Tim que no disimula su culpabilidad, en este momento no servia eso, necesitaba pedir ayuda, necesitaba encontrar a su hijo - Dime lo que sepas 

Tim levantó el rostro y empezó a cantar, Jason iba a matarlo y luego arrojarlo al pozo para volver asesinarlo, pero por lo menos lo encontrarían, cuando termino de relatarle toda la situación, los cadáveres incontables de metas por todo el mundo cosa que casi le causa un infarto a Bruce, siguió con los ultimos lugares a donde fue visto Jason 

Bruce de inmediato tomo una decisión, le debería una muy grande a Superman si deseaba participar en la búsqueda de Jason pero haría uso de toda la JL si era necesario.

* * *

Tanto como Wingman o Willis dio mano de todo lo que tenía para la búsqueda de Jason, para su sorpresa Willis fue de mas utilidad con sus contactos en el bajo mundo del hampa, se hablaba de un jugador misterioso que les daba la ubicación de los metas, bajo falsas pretensiones de la comercialización de metas logro infiltrarse a las líneas de gamberros que codiciaban la jugosa recompensa que ofrecía Luthor, eran realmente carne de cañón para el grupo Silent Shadow, pero ahí descubrió el túnel secreto cuando los llamados metas defectuosos eran llevados a otro lado.

Siguiendo las enseñanzas de su hijo cuando trabajaron juntos puso un C4 en una de las llantas de la unidad, la cual se volco dándole tiempo para escapar y localizar el túnel que se abría gracias a una tarjeta dentro de la unidad que el vuelo del camión blindado logró impactarse, casi le cuesta la vida, lo libró por muy poco, se coloco su traje de Wingman y se introdujo al lugar.

Cuando llegó al lugar se dio cuenta que era más una fortificación casi abandonada que usaban para reubicar a los metas con miles de dispositivos explosivos para evitar ser descubiertos. Había en cada puerta un lector de retina, fue entonces cuando Wingman regreso a la unidad con los hombres heridos, busco al líder se arrodillo - Lo siento esto te dolera mas a ti que a mi - a pesar de que Willis nunca había asesinado o mutilado a nadie durante toda su vida de criminal de baja monta esta vez estaba dispuesto a llegar a las ultimas consecuencias por un hijo que en su época de mal padre, cuando el estres por las cuentas por pagar, una mujer adicta siendo el mismo el que la llevó por ese camino, a su forma amo, solo que era difícil llegar a casa y encontrar los ahorros vacíos debido a su adicción, hundiendo cada vez más a la desesperación, aceptando cualquier trabajo, descuidando a su hijo, recurriendo al alcohol y a veces a las drogas haciendo de él un monstruo cuando llegaba a casa, golpeó, humillo y lastimó tanto a su familia, sobre todo a Jason, la culpa le comía las entrañas, el rostro de su hijo, el miedo cuando saco la pistola y disparo al techo amenazandolos con acabar con su error, las golpizas que luego se volvieron mas frecuentes hacia Jason cuando se interponía entre él y su madre.

Lo más triste eran las estúpidas excusas que le daba al dia siguiente intentando sentir culpable al chico - No te hubiera hecho esto si no hubiera hecho el otro - estúpidas condolencias explicando su error, sus intentos por reconciliación, las pocas cosas que hizo por Jason como llevarlo al circo, a comprar un helado napolitano 

No lo protegió cuando el trabajador social llego abusando de su poder y amenazas. Esta vez seria diferente, aun si le costaba la vida

Willis tomó un cuchillo y arrancó el ojo del hombre, sintió náuseas, por un momento pensó que iba a vomitar entre la sangre y los gritos del hombre. Luego se incorporó jadeando tratando de controlar las náuseas, una vez que sintió que pudo controlarse corrió hacia las puertas con lector de retina, una sala de cómputo el problema fue los firewalls en ella, pero entonces miro un bote con papeles listo para destruirse, había rutas hacia diferentes destinos, busco la fecha en la que desapareció Jason y los horarios, tres de ellas coincidían, una Argentina, otra Rusia, otra más en Minnesota, de pronto la computadora empezó a pedir contraseñas y a escucharse una alarma. 

Esa maldita cosa se activo una vez que la prendió, tenía que salir del lugar antes de que alguien llegara, corrió lo mas fuerte que pudo exigiendo a sus piernas todo lo que tenían, casi en la salida sintió un golpe en la espalda, fue arrojado con una rafaga caliente fuera del lugar, sintió como ardía su espalda, como crujían partes de su cuerpo en el impacto, el toldo de la camioneta amortiguo su impacto 

No supo cuanto tiempo duro en el suelo, a lo lejos escuchaba la cacofonía de las voces y una sirena, tenía que salir del lugar, como pudo se arrastró debajo de la otra unidad para no ser visto, encontró una coladera y entró en ella arrojándose como un costal a su interior, jadeo y se incorporó en el frío lugar haciendo que sus huesos maltratados dolieran más, tomó el teléfono en lo que se movía para encontrar una salida - Ma - dijo con voz agitada - creo que lo tenemos te enviare las ubicaciones,- hubo silencio en el túnel mientras escuchaba la respuesta de su Faye - reservame un vuelo para Argentina para hoy en la noche - otra pausa - si, sigo en Ontario - colgo y camino cojeando en busca de una salida. 


	30. Sin salida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hace unos dias llego el final de un fics espectacular  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967926/chapters/52020127  
never be the first to believe  
ohnomydear
> 
> es uno de mis favoritos casi lloro con el final. recomendadisimo.

Jason había recorrido una litera debido a la muerte del meta en la mañana, el apeste era menor, sin embargo seguía apestando a una muerte con suciedad, durante el día había visto hasta donde llegaba el sadismo, cuerpos que se acumulaban ya sea por inanición o por diversión de los guardias, había escuchado gritos de mujeres al otro lado del bloque de los varones que de alguna forma estaban siendo torturados, en su vida se había sentido tan inútil, eran más grandes, más fuertes y la biotecnología se había agotado en su traslado , el mismo que había sido golpeado durante el día, para entretenimiento de las guardias, lo único que quedaba era intentar escapar para más tarde llegar con ayuda a la liberación de esas pobres víctimas. Se encontraron cansados sus ojos se cerraron

Al día siguiente fue la misma rutina de la hermosa llamada de los guardas para levantarse, solo una comida les daban al día y poca agua que vendrá de un charco de agua sucia.

-Glass - grito el hombre pez - hoy te encargaras de la recolección de cuerpos en el laboratorio - dijo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo él meta -, parece ser que anoche despejaron el bloque 8 faltan manos 

Tal vez era su oportunidad, La piel estaba empezando a desintegrarse en partes, por fortuna su uniforme era de manga larga, Jason se convirtió de forma dolorosa en una reunión con el grupo de trabajo, Los zapatos están haciendo ampollas en sus pies. Se consideró algo débil con la escasa comida y la poca agua, su estomago estaba empezando a protestar, seguro que había algo podrido en la comida de ayer, por un momento se sintió mal y tuvo que correr hacia la letrina para devolver la comida del día anterior, esperaba que no le diera fiebre, eso complicaría las cosas

Una vez de vuelta a la fila recibió unos cuantos cachazos por retrasarse, había seguido la golpiza de no ser por qué llego una guardia de grado superior informando que urgía la limpieza del laboratorio.

Jason se tomó algo aturdido pero fingió haber tomado la golpiza como si no fuera nada. Cuando llegaron al lugar fue algo que nunca había esperado, el laboratorio estaba equipado con tecnología que nunca había visto en su vida, el lugar era enorme, las 20 hileras de las mesas metalicas de exploración cada una con 19 mesas y cadáveres encima de ellas,

\- Muevanse inútiles - grito uno de los guardias aporreandolos en las espaldas 

Jason empezó a escanear el lugar, cada cuerpo tenia mangueras conectadas en diferentes lados, otros habían sido abiertos tal vez una autopsia o algo peor como le dijo Donovan, unos contenedores con ruedas metálicos servirán para echar los cadáveres y sus órganos en caso de que tuvieran órganos esparcidos, mujeres, niños y hombres metahumanos y al parecer otros que no lo eran formaban la colección del lugar, había guardias en un piso arriba que paseaban de un lado a otro, estos al parecer no eran metahumanos, posiblemente dentro del laboratorio se encontraron los responsables de estas atrocidades, Jason camino hacia el fondo para empezar su trabajo, el corazón se le partio al ver a un niño no mayor a 7 años en la mesa abierto en canal, apretó la mandíbula, tenía que arrojar ese cuerpecito sin vida directo al contenedor como si no valiera nada. Juro internamente que cazaría hasta el último de esos monstruos, un golpe en la parte trasera de sus rodillas lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, al igual que caer de bruces en el suelo 

-Muévete cerdo -lado el hombre detrás de él -, estás aquí para limpiar no para admirar, o que te gusto el niño, quieres unos momentos a solas con él - por instinto Jason enseñó los dientes, desde el suelo, afortunadamente el guardia no podía verlo ya que le hubiera tocado una bala directa al cráneo, pero estando abajo logró ver un bote de un galón de ácido clorhídrico, se percató también de un canal para los desechos que escurran directo en las coladeras del principio usando la pendiente del suelo, sería suficiente para crear una distracción.

-Lo siento señor - respondió Jason agachando la cabeza para verse dócil, el guardia pateó su abdomen antes de moverse de lugar, fue la oportunidad perfecta, rápidamente abrió la tapa y dejó caer el ácido al canal generando el olor desagradable, entonces vino la confucion que aprovechó, mientras los guardias gritaban ¡humo!¡humo!, todos corrían y tosían rodó por debajo de las mesas, luego liberó las ruedas, colo su espalda en el piso cubriendo su nariz con el brazo, se alistó con todas sus fuerzas pateó la mesa de auscultación, con un poco de suerte desequilibraría al guardia que estaba cerca. 

En efecto el guardia retrocedió mas por sorpresa que por el golpe haciendo que uno de sus botas cayera en el ácido que corría por la canaleta, el meta aulló de dolor al sentir el ácido corriendo por su pie, haciendo que soltara el arma, oportunidad que Jason utilizó para lanzarse por ella, después disparó en el pecho del meta, tomo su pase que llevaba en la cintura y corrió hacia las puertas, un minuto antes de abrirla giro hacia atrás para cerciorarse que los presos hubieran salido, entonces apuntó hacia unos tanques de oxígeno a los costados provocando una fuerte explosión, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, se derrapo por un cruce de pasillos por si hubiera guardias, en efecto los guardias apuntaron pero se acertaron una al otro calculando que Jason estaria de pie, empezó a correr sin dirección, entre disparos, golpes y tropezones en busca de una salida.

Tomó un pasillo a la izquierda mientras los guardias gritaban tratando de encontrar al fugitivo, al frente unas escaleras, superficie era lo que necesitaba para lanzar la llamada de auxilio con su ubicación y si era posible lograr su salida del complejo, tomo la tarjeta del guardia y logró abrir la puerta, apunto hacia el interior sin saber que encontrar, al parecer todo tranquilo, sonrió ante su buena suerte, ya empezaba a dejar rastros de piel sintética por el lugar, camino hacia la otra puerta, se recargo sobre sus tobillos para abrirla y mirar que nadie estuviera, salió y corrió por el pasillo ya casi cuando llegaba para doblar el siguiente pasillo para la puerta un hombre salió con un arma corriendo hacia él, Jason disparo directo al pecho, pero el hombre no cayo, ni siquiera se inmuto si no que tomó su arma por el cañón, moviéndose demasiado rápido, tan rápido que Jason no se dio cuenta cuando la cantonera del rifle oscureciendo todo a su alrededor. 


	31. Perdido

Es el cuarto día los Outlaws han salido la mitad a Rusia con Bizarro y la otra mitad a Minnesota con Artemis, la actividad no se hace esperar cuando ven el movimiento de los Outlaws repentino pero organizado, el equipo de Artemis si no encuentra nada irá a Argentina a encontrarse con Wingman al parecer un antiguo colega de Jason en al época que estuvieron desaparecidos.

Artemis y el equipo intentaban encontrar el lugar sin ningún resultado, parecía como sido se lo hubiera tragado por la tierra, estaban en las coordenadas correctas pero lo que encontraron fue una serie de condominios. 

La presencia de los Outlaws era bastante notoria en los tejados como se movían de edificio en edificio bajando y subiendo por estos, Cloud en el cielo.

La respuesta a su notoriedad no se hizo esperar, de pronto tenían encima de ellos el avión del murciélago, tres capas aterrizaron al tejado donde Artemis se encontraba, dos murciélagos y un velocista, Artemis sujeto su arma de forma intimidante.

-_Esto no es Gotham_ \- grito Artemis y aunque lo fuera no soy Hood intentes venir a poner reglas o manipular, juicios y amenazas si no quieres salir herido! asi que guardate tu para ti mismo que yo no te los compro - gruño la Amazona, para fortuna de Batman, Jason se nunca hablo lo que pasó en ese tejado, sin embargo corrieron rumores desde que Hood se encontraba encerrado en Arkham o Blackgate hasta que había sido asesinado por Batman habiendo roto su regla exclusivamente por el encapuchado del casco rojo. A los dos meses se habló que la venganza roja había escapado o regresado de los muertos ganándose el nombre en algunos lados como el Unkillable Red Fury.

Drake salió detrás de Batman - Artemis - dijo con calma - no estamos para pelear, necesitamos encontrar a Jason lo antes posible, tenemos de soporte a toda la Justice League 

Artemisa quedó pensativa por unos momentos luego suspiro - tenemos unas coordenadas, el lugar deberia estar aqui mismo, pero no hemos encontrado nada mas que familias viviendo en el complejo y niños jugando en el parque - concluyó desinflándose, movió la mano y Tim logró ver un brillo de una sortija en su dedo entre los vendajes de la mano de la Amazona, la situación hubiera sido de regocijo, ella había dado el sí a la propuesta de Jason, pero la felicidad estaba nublada por que nadie sabia donde estaba el prometido de la Amazona.

-¿Puedo ver las coordenadas? - preguntó Tim tímidamente. La amazona arrojó la tableta, Tim y Bruce miraron las tres ubicaciones, una en donde se encontraban, otra en Rusia y la última en Argentina -¿Tu fuente es confiable? - pregunto de nuevo frunciendo el ceño mientras escaneaba el lugar

-El contacto fue el único que encontró un pasadizo secreto en el puente donde Red Hood desapareció - contesto Artemis - este llevaba a una construcción subterránea donde son llevados algunos metahumanos a diferentes destinos

-¿ Donde se encuentra ese pasadizo? -intervino Batman

-Ontario, pero no encontrarás nada, fue dinamitado como medida de seguridad cuando nuestro hombre encubierto intento obtener información de la computadora, al parecer son más paranoicos que tu mismo 

Batman gruño, pero entonces Drake murmuró - subterráneos y si el complejo ¿está bajo tierra? - miro a Artemis y a Batman

-Batgirl necesito un lector geológico, planos y lo que tengas del subsuelo te enviare las coordenadas - pidió Batman

Artemis mientras se comunicaba con el equipo de Bizarro - B debe estar en el subsuelo informa a todo el equipo, repito a todos los Outlaws el escondite puede ser subterráneo - Artemis hablo por una línea directa solo para los Outlaws por fortuna Ma Gunn estaba en ella haciendo que avisara también a Willis 

Se dieron manos a la obra y voila gracias a la investigación conjunta entre Flash, Barbara y Tim que hallaron unos mapas antiguos que habían quedado como leyenda de la ciudad de un búnker gigantesco en la primera guerra mundial para la protección de la ciudad hecho por sus fundadores, curiosamente estaban cubiertos con plomo de esta forma la visión de algún Kryptoniano sería inútil de la misma forma fue en Rusia, por desgracia no había información de nada con respecto a Argentina

Después de buscar siguiendo el mapa encontraron la entrada debajo de un puente de un parque a unos metros de los edificios gracias a la ayuda del renuente superman

-Batman vamos a rescatar a Hood y una vez rescatado pasará un tiempo en la Fortaleza de la Soledad - advirtió Clark, entendia lo que intentaba hacer el muchacho, rescatar vidas pero sus métodos el abuso de confianza no debería permitirse, el chico necesitaba un escarmiento, ya que su padre no podía meterlo al redil, por lo menos el Super intentaría hacer claro que no volviera a drogarlo ni tomarse la atribución de robar su sangre

Cuando entraron una alarma sonó junto con miles de trampas que lograron eludir con trabajo aun con la ayuda de Superman, cuando llegaron al centro estaba el lugar vacío, habían salido a prisa, había una puerta que les dio batalla abrir, la seguridad era máxima, puerta tras puerta derribaron y cuando llegaron por fin a la última la sangre se les heló, en su prisa por escapar habían dejando solamente algunos especímenes en los tanques de criogénesis, no solo estaba experimentando, estaba creando metahumanos para su venta. 


	32. Chapter 32

Cuando Jason recobro el sentido la cabeza le zumbaba quería tener una aspirina del tamaño de Detroit para mitigar su dolor, se sentía mareado y con frío sobre todo en su espalda, con sus yemas aun con los ojos cerrados logro sentir el acero de la plancha de la mesa metálica, sus brazos, piernas y cintura restringidos con un tipo de grillete, sintió el frío en su piel eso solo significaba dos cosas una que la piel sintética se había ido a la mierda por completo y dos que esos desgraciados tenían la obsesión de dejar a las personas en su traje de nacimiento, ni siquiera una maldita manta para cubrir su miembro expuesto y para poner la cereza en el pastel había pasos y voces en el maldito lugar, si por lo menos cobrará por que lo miraran salida del lugar con una suma decente de dinero.

Jason abrió de golpe sus ojos cuando sintió una mano en el costado de su abdomen - Nos alegra tenerte de vuelta - un hombre con bata blanca y cubre bocas se le acercó

-Deja de manosearme imbécil - gruñó Jason

-Oh - el hombre rió entre dientes - Creeme que después que terminemos contigo habrás deseado que solo te manosearan quisquilloso hombrecito 

-Geldof no te pago para jugar - Un hombre obeso se acercó, su cara era cacariza, pelon de ojos verdes enormes y crueles con un puro en la mano, la voz de un fumador, respiración fuerte y desagradable, todo el tipo era desagradable, vestía un traje blanco con corbata rosa, camisa de manga larga también blanca, hasta sus malditos zapatos eran blancos -inicia las malditas pruebas y si no podemos utilizarlo ve directo al grano para sacarle la información - cuando el hombre lo miró Jason sintió un escalofrío que le recorría por la espalda, era una mirada lasciva, sádica, carente de cualquier tipo de empatía, el hombre bufo en el aire - pfff, tu traje a pesar de una tecnología muy limitada resultó ser interesante, lastima que empezara a caerse a pedazos - dijo con sarcasmo, luego apagó el puro en el hombro de Jason el cual intentó reprimir el aullido dando como resultado un gruñido de dolor 

-Padre por favor - dijo una mujer - no puedes dejarlo en paz antes de que lo analicen - la voz de la chica sonaba indiferente, como acostumbrada a ese tipo de espectáculo - Jason giró la cabeza, miró una cabellera con un color extraño rubio con tintes rosados que era sujetada por un broche, su cabello perfectamente recogido, dos ojos violetas se posaron en él con indiferencia, era posiblemente una adolescente de unos 17 años, sería realmente un rostro hermoso de grandes ojos violetas, nariz recta y fina, con labios carnosos y un lunar a la derecha de su labio superior, de cuerpo esbelto pero trabajado de largas piernas curvadas, cintura pequeña y pechos redondos y firmes, de no ser por una deformidad que tenía en su mejilla izquierda, una especie de tumor que bajaba a su cuello descendiendo por su brazo hasta la altura de su codo, haciendo deforma su rostro y cuerpo, llevaba un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo blanco, con tacones de aguja blancos de suela roja con mangas descubiertas y cuello en V discreto que hojeaba un libro de Alejandro Dumas, El conde de Montecristo. Ella lanzó un suspiro al aire curvando su largo cuello dejando ver otro lunar en la clavícula izquierda

-Izaro - gruño el hombre mirándola de forma fría - te disgusta mirar - su tono no pareció ser de un reto, si no algún tipo de amenaza

-No padre, me aburre que adelantes las cosas, al final los dejas tan dañados, sin dejarles nada a los encargados de interrogarlos, que no tienen nada con que trabajar jodiendo el interrogatorio, eso si no terminan muertos antes de llegar - la chica habla como si discutiera una noticia de la televisión. Ella prendió un cigarro, movió el pie de la pierna que tenía cruzada devolviéndole la mirada de igual frialdad al hombre gordo - sin embargo es tu negocio has con él lo que quieras - sacudió las manos en el aire y volvió a su libro

-Y tu lo heredarás una vez que te haya casado convenientemente - gruño el hombre gordo recorriendo con la mirada a Jason de forma depredadora - por eso tienes que aprender cómo doblegar a tu enemigo las veces que sea necesario 

\- En efecto, pero antes de cortarle la lengua hay que dejarlos cantar primero - señaló ella sin perder la vista en su lectura

\- Bien él será tu iniciación entonces - dijo el hombre gordo - después de las pruebas quiero ver lo que has aprendido 

Ella lo miro retadoramente - Creme padre lo haré mejor que tu 

-Bien hasta entonces - dijo el hombre gordo y salió

La mujer tomó otra bocanada de su cigarro -Geldof corre todas las pruebas - exigió ella - las de base y las especiales - _Pruebas especiales_, piensa Jason, _que mierda es eso_

El médico la miró extrañado - Lady Izaro no creo que sea necesario

\- Tu quieres que le diga a los líderes que saltamos pruebas por capricho - dice con voz monótona 

-Pero Lady Izaro este es solo un ordinario

-Hasta los ordinarios que llegan a nuestras manos requieren un escaneo completo - ella exigió

El hombre asintió y chasqueo los dedos - Tócame y te mataré - gruñó Jason sacudiéndose en la mesa

\- Inútiles palabras para alguien que no puede zafarse de sus ataduras - el hombre dijo burlonamente mientras otro lo amordazaba - creo que tienes mucha boca para correr, evitemos distracciones 

-Y por todos lo cielos Geldof cubre al hombre, así evitamos distracciones por parte de todos ustedes - bufo la mujer, eso hizo que Jason se estremeciera, con que clase de monstruos estaba tratando, en la siguiente horas Jason fue pinchado, escaneado, volteado al derecho, al revés por cuanto aparato conocía y desconocía el laboratorio era de gran tecnología, fue algo agotador ya que cuando era desamarrado luchaba por su libertad sin resultados, sus captores eran fuertes, posiblemente la mayoría de los guardias eran metahumanos aunque muchos no presentaban visualmente diferencia alguna de una persona bien entrenada, era cuando la lucha procedía que notaba la diferencia en su fuerza o era atacado con poderes especiales como en un caso que lo habían obligado a mantenerse rígido, otro fue un golpe de energia que lo hizo esta pase con violencia en una pared viendo manchas negras, prácticamente las pruebas duraron todo el dia. 

Una vez finalizadas la joven que había estado al pendiente de ellas camino donde el jefe del ese laboratorio aseguraba las restricciones de Jason -Geldof - habló con autoridad la mujer - este hombre no se toca hasta tener todos los resultados

El hombre bufo - Lady Izaro su padre es muy impaciente a estas hora este hombre debería estar en la sala de interrogación 

\- Me cedió el mando - la chica se mantuvo firme - así que es mi responsabilidad decir cuando y como se haran las cosas

-Lady recuerde las repercusiones que podemos tener todos, incluida usted si su padre se impacienta - extrañamente había preocupación en el hombre

-Lo se Geldof, creeme que mi padre me lo recuerda casi todos los días - la joven pasó seductoramente la mano de Jason por el hombro y al costado de su pecho haciendo que se sacudiera y gruñera debajo de la mordaza,

Geldof subió una ceja - Oh entiendo, solo consérvese pura para su alianza - Joder, pensó ahora voy a tener que lidiar con esta deforme 

-Asi lo hare - dijo la chica, los hombres salieron una a uno 

-No más de 5 minutos mi Lady - dijo Geldof cerrando la puerta, Jason trago, empezó a sentir náuseas, los ojos de Jason se agrandaron cuando ella acercó su rostro, podía sentir el aliento de la joven, una ligero olor a menta llegó a su olfato, ella lanzó un vistazo hacia la puerta, Jason trago y sacó una respiración tartamuda, mierda no quería esto, odiaba ser tocado sin su consentimiento

Sintio un escalofrio cuando ella se deslizó rozando su mejilla - ahora escucha - dijo ella - permanece tranquilo por un momento - dijo mientras pasaba su mano fría por el pecho de el deslizandola por el estómago de Jason con apenas un toque

Ella lo miró fijamente, metió dos dedos en su boca, la imaginación de Jason voló, mierda esta depravada que va hacer, se sacudió de en la mesa, gimió, gruñó detrás de la mordaza, sin embargo la chica sacó de su boca una extraña llave que guardaba enterrada en su mejilla, era larga y puntiaguda al final y no muy gruesa, en el otro extremo había un botón el cual aprieto - este botón abre las esposas magnéticas, no hay otra forma de hacerlo - murmuró ella -, no es mucho lo que puedo hacer, - la mirada de ella cambio de gelida a calidad, una transformación abrupta-, voy a ponerla en tu mano, tienes que esperar hasta la alarma de cambio de guardia, de otra forma no podrás salir, busca el pasillo verde, te veré en ese lugar para mostrarte la salida - Jason la mira desconcertado, ella vuelve a mirar - sacude de nuevo y gruñe nos están vigilando - el obedece mientras ella simula tocarlo y permanece en su cuello luego se incorpora y toma una botella de agua

La chica mira entrecerrando los ojos hacia la ventana y el hombre que vigila se retira, entonces ella quita rápidamente la mordaza de Jason - bebe - ordena vigilando la puerta - el código es el 65659 si vas al pasillo derecho o el 68895 si es el izquierdo 

-gracias- hace una pausa -¿por que haces esto? - Jason pregunta con voz áspera debido a la resequedad de la garganta 

-Por que en este lugar algunos estamos presos aunque nos veas caminar libremente por el lugar - responde con una expresión triste, Jason observa al enigma que tiene frente a él, siente lástima por ella, sabe por cuántos horrores ha pasado, cuantas cosas se ha visto obligada a hacer sin embargo conserva su humanidad

-Ven conmigo - pide Jason

-Imposible - dice ella con tristeza, un localizador y una bomba en su nuca la retienen, idea que le dio Alliance a Amanda Waller para controlar a los presos que ella quería utilizar, para - Lo siento tengo que colocarla de nuevo - Jason no tuvo tiempo para protestar cuando ella se la colocó, luego paso gentilmente su mano en la mejilla - ya casi es hora, ¿recuerdas todo lo que te dije? - Jason asintió- Bien suerte entonces -Efectivamente, no tardo mucho tiempo para que Jason fuera llevado a su celda, ahora solo quedaba esperar el cambio de turno.

Las horas pasaron, Jason estaba al pendiente de la alarma que daría el cambio de turno, no podía hacerlo antes ya que el confinamiento era de vidrio reforzado a la vista de los guardias. Escucho la puerta abrirse, Jason arqueó su cuello para mirar quien era, el hombre gordo se acercó, Jason se tenso, el hombre sujetaba una inyección con un líquido rojo, miró a su alrededor los guardias estaban pendientes y dos más dentro de la celda que se cerró - Creo que la pequeña estúpida quiere hacer tiempo contigo - siseó el hombre pasando una mano en la mejilla de Jason - Y me imagino por que - el hombre tiró de la sabana que cubría el cuerpo desnudo de Jason pasando las manos por el costado - un poco maltratado pero eres un buen ejemplar - dijo entre dientes el hombre con mirada depredadora 

-Y tu pequeño amigo, ahí - tomando con brusquedad el pene de Jason haciéndolo brincar con gruñido, los ojos de Jason se pintaron de verde, lo invadió el pánico, las náuseas llegaron a su garganta -, es una pena que ella no pudiera cabalgarlo - Jason gruñó detrás de su mordaza, estaba tentado a abrir sus restricciones, pero sería una lucha inútil y el lo sabía con cinco guardas fuera y dos dentro mas el agotamiento no tendría oportunidad, tal vez si encontraba algo con que amenazarlo pudiera salir del lugar 

-sin embargo vamos a ablandarte un poco, el hombre insertó la aguja en el pecho de Jason directo al corazón - esto hizo que Jason aullara de dolor, esa cosa ardía como el infierno, sentía que se quemaba por dentro, su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse involuntariamente, su visión se nublaba

-Señor Frazén tenemos un positivo a Prometheus - dijo un hombre que venía del laboratorio, la jeringa a medio vaciar fue retirada de Jason, dándole un pequeño respiro, por lo menos no se desmayó en el proceso

\- Están seguros - Los ojos del hombre gordo se agrandaron, arrojó la inyección - ¿Quien es? - dijo con nerviosismo

\- Los resultados están en el laboratorio todavía corriendo - dijo el hombre de bata, en segundos la celda volvió a quedar vacía dejando a Jason retorciéndose de dolor, en segundos la alarma para el cambio de guardia sono. Tenía que escapar del lugar 


	33. Rusia

Cuando Bizarro llega a Siberia del Ártico Oriental junto con su equipo DNA y Doom, sin resultado alguno, fue hasta que informó Artemisa que el lugar era subterráneo fue cuando Bizarro se arrojó metros dentro de la montaña llegando al centro, justo donde las coordenadas señalaban el lugar, seguido de Doom y DNA que saltaron en cuanto Bizarro se hundió en el subsuelo 

Los tres llegaron donde una capa de Plomo cubría el lugar - Roja ella, lugar encontrado - dijo Bizarro por su comunicador, pero la estática impidió que la comunicación fuera clara, fragmentos de palabra indescifrables llegaban 

Se miraron entre ellos - creo que solo queda opción de llegar por el techo - señaló DNA, Doom solo gruño y empezó a golpear el techo descuidadamente

-Doom no esperar trampas puede haber - Bizarro levantó las manos, pero entre la mala comunicación de Bizarro y los problemas de entendimiento e impaciencia de Doom este hizo caso omiso, un golpe más hizo activar los sensores de alarma del lugar, debido a que estaban en el centro del laboratorio vino internamente la contingencia 1, no importaba quien estuviera dentro el lugar empezó a explotar en el interior sin antes ellos haber entrado, un estallido rompió la última lámina, se apresuraron a entrar.

-¡Oh no puede ser! - las cuatro manos de DNA cubrieron su boca gente carbonizada por todos lados, hombres, niños y mujeres muertos sin la opción de escapar, no importaba si fueran víctimas o victimarios, los ojos de los tres miraban con terror la escena 

Una rafaga entro por el hueco - ¿Que han hecho? - Superman se veía igual de consternado que ellos, solo que los estaba señalando como culpable esta vez

Un momento más tarde aterrizaba todo el equipo de Outlaws junto con Batman, Flash y Drake gracias al empujón recibido por Superman cuando todos montaron el Batplane 

-¿Que paso aquí?- la voz de Artemisa estaba llena de pánico 

-B hizo el gran agujero por donde entramos - explicó DNA - Doom empezó a golpear las placas para entrar, aunque B pidió que se detuviera previendo trampas - DNA tomo a Artemisa por sus brazos con expresión preocupada -, el no desobedeció solo que la instrucción no fue clara. Por favor Artemis fue sin malicia cuando entramos el lugar ya estaba en llamas

Artemis suplico en silencio por que Jason no se encontrara en el lugar, de otra forma estaría muerto igual que todos ellos - empecemos a buscar sobrevivientes - ordenó ella con voz apagada, su corazón latía a mil por hora en la incertidumbre 

-No es necesario - dijo Superman - cuando entre solo los latidos de tu equipo eran presentes en el lugar

-No estoy pidiendo sugerencias - gruño la amazona - estoy ordenando a mi equipo que lo hagan

-Lo siento Artemis tu equipo ya hizo el daño suficiente - Batman hablo con voz fría - será mejor que nosotros nos encarguemos, recolectamos los cadáveres y te informaremos - Bruce sintió una punzada en su corazón, su hijo podía estar muerto de nuevo - si lo encontramos 

-No te atrevas a responsabilizarnos - Artemis grito desafiante, el hombre de acero se interpuso entre ella y Batman 

-De forma indirecta lo fueron Artemis, entrar de esa forma tan imprudente ocasionó la muerte de estas persona - señaló Superman - y tendrá esta vez que responder a la Justice League por esto. Es el momento de debatir si sus métodos hacen más daño que bien

Drake estaba en shock, ante la situación, la posibilidad de Jason muerto, ahora la división de la Justice League en aquellos que toman a los Outlaws como un peligro votarian por desmantelar a los Outlaws, pero su cerebro no estaba para discutir el punto, necesitaba saber si Jason estaba entre los escombros vivo o muerto 

* * *

Willis se encontraba en el punto, en la llamada garganta del diablo, una enorme y bella catarata que colinda entre el territorio Argentino y Brasileño, la vista era realmente espectacular, era increíble que un lugar de paz y belleza albergará un terrible sitio de no sabia que infierno podría encontrar en este.

Willis había echado mano de sus antiguos contactos, solo los más cercanos a él que conocían el secreto de su falsa muerte, afortunadamente uno de ellos Ezequiel era Brasileño que era su guia, habían conseguido una helicóptero que habían pedido prestado gracias a una buena suma de dinero los ultimos ahorros de Willis cuando pensaba en darles una vida nueva a Jason y Catherine guardados secretamente lejos de las manos de su adicta esposa debajo de la estufa de la casa que afortunadamente Jason compro por razones sentimentales, manteniéndola como una casa de seguridad sumamente discreta, Jason no había tenido el valor de permanecer mucho en el lugar ya que los recuerdos lo agobiaban cuando entraba en ella, así que la seguridad era mínima, sólo lo suficiente para mantener a vagos fuera del lugar que por fuera se veía descuidada, por dentro había hecho pocos arreglos dejando los muebles originales, solo se deshizo de un sofá en la sala y el colchón en el cuarto su madre.

Unas cuantas cámaras y cerrojos no tan imposibles de abrir le permitieron a Willis entrar al lugar, tomar el dinero para lo que se ofreciera en el camino, ese efectivo y el pago que le dio Jason cuando fue Wingman formaban ya una generosa suman, por otro lado Willis había seguido trabajando con Sue en el casino como su seguridad de este. Willis junto hasta el último peso valiéndose de los medios necesarios con el único objetivo de rescatar a su hijo

Willis y Ezequiel abrieron sus mochilas, con binoculares y tecnología de los Outlaws dada por Faye a Willis - Maldita sea, no hay rastro, al no ser que estén dentro de la misma garganta del diablo no creo que tus coordenadas sean correctas Willis - siseo Ezequiel 

Willis entrecerró los ojos - Por que no, todo es posible Ezequiel

-¿De que mierdas estas hablando? ahora quiere que nademos en ese remolino, disculpa pero no traje mi bañador - resoplo detrás de sus binoculares el Brasileño, era un hombre de grandes ojos café oscuro, barba negra cerrada, piel aceitunada, cejas pobladas y nariz un poco curva, menos alto y robusto que Willis pero alguil el desgraciado como un maldito carterista experto

-No imbécil tal vez una entrada secreta, esos tipos les encanta eso - gruño Willis entre dientes 

-¡Puta madre! - exclamó Ezequiel - ¿cómo demonios vamos encontrar esa mierda? 

-¿Que también conoces el Foz do iguacu? - Willis miro hacia el horizonte del lado Brasileño, ya que el lado Argentino lo veía improbable una entrada secreta, el lugar estaba atestado de turistas y el contacto de Ezequiel en los tours no había detectado nada de ese lado, sin embargo dijo que era imposible saberlo en el territorio Brasileño, demasiadas cataratas, gran extensión con espesa vegetación, era simplemente perfecto. 

Ezequiel miró a Willis y asintió, los dos hombres se movieron en una furgoneta rotulada simulando ser de National Geographic que iban a ser un documental de es forma las puertas se les habían abierto con mayor facilidad en foz do iguacu donde vieron una buena publicidad turística, empezaron a tomar camino fuera de la ruta turística. Una vez fuera de la vista de los curiosos turistas Willis se colocó su traje de Wingman, Ezequiel tomó un chaleco antibalas y ambos hombres se equiparon hasta los dientes con armas y tecnología prestada de los Outlaws, una mochila con víveres que les daría una semana, bolsas de dormir, una casa de campaña para iniciar el largo recorrido. Willis no se iría del lugar hasta encontrar a su hijo o eliminar toda duda probable. 


	34. En las entrañas de la tierra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicos hoy se postio el capítulo 20 de mi fics favorito y esta que te orinas   
https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574995/chapters/52802590  
Who I am. Who I'll Never Be.  
Zootopon  
Chapter 20: Gotham Born Son  
por todos los cielos amo ese fics amo a Zootopon

Jason con manos temblorosas logró liberarse, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido por el dolor, sentía como si tuviera fuego por las venas que ardían, sus pulmones estaban restringidos provocando dificultad para respirar.

Cuando intentó levantarse se derrumbó en el piso, jadeando y gimiendo se arrastró hacia la puerta, intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no le respondian, "Este no será mi fin" pensó para sí mismo "El payaso no logró quebrarme, Ra tampoco, la liga de asesinos no lo hizo, ni siquiera Ducra en su duro entrenamiento", Jason levantó su cuerpo lo más que pudo apoyado sobre sus manos, extendió una de ellas intentando alcanzar el teclado, sin lograrlo, el sonido de la puerta de su celda cuando se abrió lo hizo estremecerse, era todo para él, lo habían descubierto 

Maldición - unas manos cálidas lo tomaron por los hombros -¿Fue padre?¿que te hizo ese hombre? maldito bastardo impaciente - gruñó la voz femenina, la chica llevaba una capa larga con capucha azul pastel, la joven se apresuró a vestir a Jason con un traje de soldado y un casco negro, miro la jeringa y la tapa de esta en el piso y las tomó, luego coloco un pequeño artefacto el cual encendió dando como resultado un holograma de Jason en recostado en la cama haciendo creer que estaba todavía en la celda - Vamos no hay tiempo -Levantó a Jason con facilidad pasando un brazo por el hombro de ella, la otra mano lo sujeto de su cintura, Jason se sorprendió de la fuerza de la jovencita - arriba soldado - volvió gruñir

A pesar de la torpeza de las piernas de Jason se movieron rápido escondiéndose de vez en cuando entre los pilares, para sorpresa de Jason la chica dos veces logró derribar a golpes unos soldados con gran facilidad, una alarma sonó, "alerta 3, complejo M3 comprometido" por el altavoz, -esos nos dará ventaja - murmuró la chica

-¿Que es el complejo M3? - preguntó con dificultad Jason entre jadeos y gemidos

La chica lo miró sorprendida mientras lo llevaba a cuestas - ¡En serio! estas preso, herido y quieres saberlos - resopló ella - es donde están los laboratorios de criogénesis en Minnesota, diseño de metahumanos, pero no duran más allá de un año, si hay éxito- contestó ella sin perder el paso hacia la salida

Cuando doblaron a la izquierda, otra alerta sonó "alerta 1, complejo T9, invasión directa en el laboratorio" "desalojo del lugar en 5 minutos" la chica se apresuró, otro complejo estaba invadido, la perfecta excusa para salir del lugar sin que le detonaran la cabeza, pero Jason se veía cada vez peor, ella tomó una determinación, se desvió para entrar en una oficina elegante, ella recostó a Jason para checar sus signos vitales - Mierda, mierda- murmuró ella 

-Tan malo es - resopló con ironía Jason dejando caer su cabeza en el antebrazo del sofá

Ella observó el líquido rojo - Esto - sacudiendo en su mano la inyección - te quema lentamente por dentro, es una muerte dolorosa e inevitable que terminará en dos días, deshaciendo tus entrañas, sangraras por todos tus orificios 

Jason río amargamente - Maravillosas noticias, ¿algo más que agregar a la lista? - por un momento ella lo miró fijamente

-Eres uno de los ocho -murmuró, inexplicablemente la chica desabrocho su capucha de su cuello tiró el contenido de la jeringa, busco una botella de escocés un Macallan con valor de 1.9 millones que tenía a la mano y la llenó con ella

-Bueno es una forma de evadir el dolor con estilo - gimo Jason - había oído hablar de botellas de whisky con intravenoso para regalo de broma, pero tu chica lo estas llevando a la acción - Jason sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa sarcástica

Ella lo miró con la ceja levantada e incrédula divertida sonrisa, tiró el contenido nuevamente de la jeringa, se desabrocho el vestido dejando su pecho izquierdo, era redondo, turgente, blanco con su pezón rosado, completamente expuesto expuesto. - Owww, owww niña - jadeo Jason -alcohol y diversión.- Izaro ignoró el comentario de Jason e introdujo la aguja directamente a su pecho clavando en su corazón -Oye niña estas loca - Jason habló débilmente el dolor estaba extendiéndose lentamente, ya casi no sentía sus brazos

Un líquido azul brillante llenó la jeringa, Jason hubiera podido hacer miles de chistes sobre su sangre azul, pero el dolor se lo impedía - Espero que esto resulte - murmuró Izaro abriendo bruscamente el pecho de Jason para clavar la aguja directamente en su pecho, cubrió la boca de Jason con su otra mano, resultó que el nuevo líquido se sentía peor al primero, era rápido, agresivo, lo hizo gritar, retorcerse, la chica tuvo que subir a horcajadas en su estómago para sujetarlo mientras el trataba de sacarsela de encima sin resultado, su cuerpo se tenso, sentía su corazón reventar en su pecho, nunca en toda su vida había sentido algo semejante, su mente estaba nublada, nada en su cuerpo funcionaba, hasta que solo quedó una alternativa, Jason se rindió a la oscuridad 

* * *

El hombre gordo corría por el pasillo mientras lanzaba maldiciones y juramentos por el lugar, los líderes iban a matarlo, tan cerca de estar en el consejo supremo y lo había jodido todo por su puto sadismo impaciente, tal vez podría salvar al sujeto del proyecto prometheus, detrás del hombre una hilera de hombres de bata blanca corrían tras de él, revertir la droga AKJ25 hasta el momento era imposible, tal vez retrasar sus efectos hasta generar un clon pudiera ser la mejor opción, necesitaban limpiar la sangre del sujeto, mantenerlo con vida el mayor tiempo posible.

La primera alerta de un complejo comprometido sonó, eso significaba el abandono completo de cada uno de los complejos subterráneos, quemar las pruebas, matar a los sujetos inservibles, el escape de los integrantes junto con los especímenes que realmente lo valieran.

La fase dos era la migración, los especímenes que lo valieran se llevarían a una instalación especial en las entrañas de hierve el agua México, a pocos Kilómetros del terreno que le financiaron tan gentilmente a Lex Luthor como distracción para las capas u cualquiera que se inmiscuyera, mientras estarian distraídos con Lex, el verdadero nicho estaría a simple vista disfrazado de una clínica altruista para personas de escasos recursos de la zona en un poblado con apenas 250 personas en el de las cuales ninguno eran realmente civiles, todos trabajaban para The Institution y su filial Alliance laboratorio farmacéutico discreto, lo suficientemente fuerte para tener representantes alrededor del mundo, pero discreto en sus investigación para no ser primicia en alguna noticia.

Con nerviosismo el hombre gordo tecleo el código para sacar al sujeto del proyecto prometheus - llevenlo rápido -Los hombres de blanco entraron con rapidez -!Que esperan idiotas¡ - Derek grito exasperado mientras espera parado en la puerta, Derek Frazén era el encargado de limpiar los desechos de Alliance, no sin antes escarbar en los individuos sus actitudes y límites como era la tolerancia al dolor, cuánto tiempo podían permanecer vivos sin comida y agua o sobrevivir con desperdicios casi podridos. Una vez que su tolerancia llegaba al límite simplemente se extrae tanto los órganos, ADN e información para el siguiente experimento.Realmente el cerdo sádico disfrutaba su trabajo.

-Señor - dijo uno de ellos

-Que putas...- el hombre gordo palideció cuando uno de los hombres de blanco pasó la mano por el holograma. Había tenido en sus manos y perdido a uno de los pocos sujetos a recuperar del proyecto prometheus, eso se castigaba con la muerte lenta y dolorosa en Alliance, no había forma de escapar, lo cazaban por su grave falta -Frenen el aviso - gruño Derek 

-Lo siento señor Frazén el aviso de un prometheus es en automático - señaló Geldof el jefe médico del lugar, el encubrimiento del hallazgo de un prometheus no tan solo era la muerte dolorosa, sino el ver morir a amigos, amistades o cualquier cosa preciada seria destruida ante los ojos del hombre o peor lo harían participar en su destrucción

La segunda alerta se dio, uno de los guardias iba a suspender la consigna de evacuación del lugar, debido a que un sujeto de nivel 9 o superior estaba perdido, tenía que hacerlo antes de 10 segundos de otra forma no sería posible impedir la destrucción del lugar

\- No - gruño Derek - aprovechemos esta oportunidad. Geldof colecta lo que puedas de ese hombre, intentaremos hallarlo más adelante -

Derek salió del lugar apresurado para preparar el cambio de uniformes de los presos al de los guardias, llevar solo la memoria que siempre estaba actualizada junto con los papeles listos para llevarse en este tipo de imprevistos, saldrian y quemaron el lugar hasta sus entrañas, un gas rojo, destruiría primero los órganos de los prisioneros, luego las bombas harían el resto para no dejar huellas que los llevaran hasta Alliance o alguno de sus integrantes.


	35. foz do iguacu

En algún lugar

Jason sentía como sus pies arrastraban por el piso, escucho una violenta una explosión detrás de él, sus pulmones no se sentían tan mal como antes de desmayarse, pero su cabeza flotaba entre la neblina, alguien lo giro apretujando fuertemente su cuerpo contra un muro y el otro cuerpo, Jason dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de la otra persona, una fresca fragancia invadió sus fosas nasales, un olor a hierba recién cortada, algo de frutos rojos con un poco de jazmín, la persona era solo un poco más baja que él por unas cuantas pulgadas, se sintió extrañamente cálido, más cálido todavía se dio cuenta hasta que fue de nuevo sujetado y cargado como un costal que estaban atravesando por fuego, el maldito lugar estaba en llamas.

* * *

Minnesota laboratorio 

Batman mira la pila de cadáveres, si Jason se encuentra entre ellos no será posible reconocerlo hay 50 cuerpos con la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos sea su segundo hijo, o más bien el primero ya que Jason fue realmente el primero en adoptar, a los 12 años, ya que a Dick lo adoptó ya siendo un adulto debido a que no quería parecer que estaba sustituyendo a sus padres, de alguna forma ahora que lo pensaba Jason fue el primero, el primero en adoptar, el primero en morir y regresar, como si el chico siempre tuviera prisa. "No" pensó, "no quiero enterrar a mi hijo por segunda vez, eso es algo que los padres no deberíamos hacer, sobrevivir a nuestros hijos", Batman se sujeto del respaldo de una silla, no quería volver a enterrar a Jason cuando todavia no habia arreglado las cosas con él chico 

-Bruce - dijo tímidamente Superman - son todos

Bruce suspiró - hay que llevarlos para reconocimiento - Superman escuchaba como el corazón de su amigo se hundia, si Clark no hubiera estado discutiendo con Bruce sobre Hood y sus métodos es casi seguro que hubieran llegado a tiempo para evitar todo ese desastre. 

-La JL viene en camino, los Outlaws se han escapado como era de esperarse - señaló Superman

Batman sacudió su tristeza -_ el tercer lugar_ \- dijo en voz alta, giró para mirar a su amigo - Argentina, ¡¿Donde está Drake?! - maldita sea por un momento lo olvido, había una esperanza, necesitaban llegar al lugar antes que los Outlaws para evitar otro desastre, tenían que ser rápidos, necesitaban toda la ayuda disponible y la necesitaban ahora.

* * *

Brasil frontera con Argentina.

Un estallido captó la atención de Wingman el humo salía detrás de unas cataratas, corrió hacia estas alisto uzi 9 mm, busco la oscuridad para ocultarse, escucho pasos que se arrastraban a la superficie, una persona o dos tal vez, apuntó con su arma, no quería asesinar por segunda vez, pero por Jason tomaría ese camino, "¿Que podrían hacerme? ya estoy muerto", pensó

-Solo un poco más - se escuchó una voz joven, una chica sin duda, alguien le respondió con un gruñido débil, seguramente un herido, amigos o enemigos eso Willis tendría que averiguarlo antes de apretar el gatillo, dos sombras se acercaron, un hombre y una mujer, ella lo llevaba casi arrastrando, sin embargo él se esforzaba por caminar, un traje de guardia logro distinguir, los dientes de Willis se apretaron 

-Alto -Willis gritó apuntando con la uzi - no intenten nada, las dos personas detuvieron su marcha, el hombre que se sujetaba de la chica levantó la mirada, esos ojos podría reconocerlos en cualquier lado, su corazón latió con fuerza, su respiración tartamudeo, ahí estaba su hijo, se veía débil pero vivo - Jason - murmuró - Jason - esta vez lo gritó 

El ceño de Jason se frunció junto con la nariz - Wingman - jadeó débilmente, sin duda no estaba alucinando, se dio cuenta cuando el hombre después de lanzar su arma hacia el costado sujeto a Jason que gruño ante la búsqueda del hombre, el leal Wingman del cual nunca lo cuestionó, fue leal en todo momento cuando trabajaron en el casino, conocía su rostro pero no conocía y respeto el pacto - ¿Que demonios haces aquí? - murmuró dejando ir su peso en el hombre mayor

Buscandote idiota ¿que más? - dijo riendo entre dientes entre emociones de alegría por encontrarlo con vida y preocupación por su estado, dio unos pasos adelante con Jason, la chica quedó atrás por unos cuantos pasos

-Jason - ella interrumpió - tienes que ocultarte, ellos están en todos lados, ellos saben que eres, quien eres en realidad 

Con lentitud Jason giro hacia la chica - ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿A qué te refieres con quien soy yo? - hubo una explosión, una gran nube de humo cubrió a la misteriosa chica llamada Izaro que desapareció de la vista de Jason - Izaro - dijo casi sin aliento

-Jason tenemos que irnos ahora - el hombre afianzó su agarre para arrastrar a Jason a la salida a regañadientes - Ezequiel lo tengo lado sur oeste, sigue el rastreador 

En pocos minutos Ezequiel llegó donde Willis y el debilitado Jason estaban - Wi./Ezequiel - Willis lo interrumpe para que no dijera su nombre, luego puso su dedo arriba de su boca indicando que no mencionara su nombre, captando Ezequiel el mensaje -Necesitamos sacarlo ahora 

Los tres hombres se movieron, Willis con cuidado metió a Jason detrás de la camioneta, colo unas mantas que había tenido la precaución de llevar poniendo una como almohada en la cabeza de Jason, con la otra lo cubrió, los ojos de Jason se cerraron por el agotamiento - Aguanta hijo voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro - Willis pasó la mano por la frente de Jason, estaba frío, tenía que recibir ayuda inmediatamente.

Arranca, vamos, vamos - ordenó Willis azotando la puerta 

Al helicóptero - no era pregunta, era afirmación, Ezequiel presiono el acelerador hasta el fondo

Willis envió un mensaje a los Outlaws "lo tenemos, esa débil pero vivo, tomaremos el helicóptero para salir de la zona comprometida, destino San Pedro Buenos aires" en cuanto terminó de teclear dio una mirada donde Jason estaba ya completamente deshuesado en el piso de la furgoneta - Recuerda Ezequiel soy Wingman 

Entendido - Ezequiel bajo la velocidad en la salida no quería llamar la atención, luego tomo la desviación para ir de regreso a la garganta del diablo. 

El timbre de mensaje sonó en el teléfono de Willis un mensaje de Artemis "estamos en el punto de las coordenadas, donde estas y enviaré por ti" Willis bufo algo parecido a una risa - como enviará por mi esta mujer -dijo incrédulo, sin embargo abrió la aplicación y compartió su ubicación tiempo real, otro mensaje de Artemis le llegó "Sigue manejando, no frenes hasta que nos veas" advirtió la mujer. -Ezequiel que no te detengas hasta que los veas - informó incrédulo Willis

Que jodidos significa seguir... Oh mierda que es eso - los ojos de Ezequiel se agrandaron cuando vio el portal aparecer

Me parece que es a lo que se refería la mujer - contesto Willis

Ooooh mierda - dijeron al unísono cuando entraron por el portal, frenaron cuando vieron a todo el equipo de los Outlaws frente a ellos 

Wingman descendió del auto rápidamente abrió las puertas de la furgoneta para sacar a Jason todavía inconsciente, su semblante estaba todavía pálido con las cejas retorcidas indicando dolor - Necesita asistencia medica - Wingman sugirió mientras tomaba con cuidado a su enorme hijo de 225 libras y 6.3 pulgadas de altura 

-Permite que Bizarro te ayude - pidió amablemente Artemis, conocía a su novio el hombre no era fácil de levantar, aun para una amazona después de una larga distancia Jason solía pesar, recodo una vez que en una de las tantas estupideces que hacia como Hood se arriesgo a someter a todo un ejército estallando varios cartuchos de C4 por el lugar, lo que no contó fue cuando las vigas cayeron gracias a una bazucazo por parte del enemigo que provocó una detonación anticipada, Artemis tuvo que entrar al almacén militar en ruinas para encontrar a Red Hood bajo los escombros inconsciente, lo tomo entre sus brazos y corrió entre disparos y explosiones a lo largo de un campo minado de 5000 metros

Bizarro se acercó a la camioneta pero antes de poder hacer algo una nube de gas verde explotó junto al clon, la maldita Justice League había llegado no estaban nada contentos con la situación de los dos complejos subterráneos

A los pocos segundo que Willis se retiró con Jason, gracias a su supervisión Clark tambien escucho la explosión cuando sobre volaba las coordenadas dadas, entro como rafaga para encontrar el mismo escenario que el anterior, lo que no sabía es que todo esto fue provocado desde la entrada al primero dando la alarma a todos los complejos ilegales de todo el planeta. Todo apuntaba a que los Outlaws habían sido negligentes las dos veces 

-No se muevan - gritó Diana - van a tener que explicar muchas cosas 

En segundos estaban rodeados, Manhunter se encargó de someter a Devor y Flash de sedar al chico para evitar que abriera un portal, Cloud fue atrapada por superman, Artemis y Diana lucharon

Wingman sacó a Jason en sus brazos intentó escurrirse durante la confusión, por un momento pensaron lograrlo Ezequiel y Wingman de no ser por el murciélago que aterrizó frente de ellos. 

Batman se sorprendió a ver al hombre vestido como Wingman, pero su atención se desvió por completo en cuanto Batgirl llamó a Jason que estaba inconsciente y terriblemente pálido en los brazos del hombre que jadeaba cansado, de no ser por la adrenalina que corría en su sangre no hubiera podido levantar al chico - necesita atención médica inmediata - suplico Wingman 

Y la conseguirá - Batman sin más permiso quito a Jason de los brazos de su padre, para sorpresa de Willis el hombre lo cargo con mucha más facilidad, el desgraciado murciélago era fuerte. Batman giró a toda velocidad para subir al Batplane, colocó a Jason en el asiento trasero, con un suspiro de alivio Drake colocó el cinturón de seguridad, tomó su pulso

Batman necesita atención ahora - La expresión de Drake era de preocupación - su pulso está muy débil y su temperatura baja

Bruce trago, casi hace que Batgirl cayera sobre su trasero cuando cerraba el avión y Batman levantaba al ave para dirigirse a Watchtower. No iba a perderlo de nuevo 


	36. La acusación

El sonido de botones cayendo se hizo escuchar -Bruce se lo estamos perdiendo - jadeo Tim que daba el primer golpe de adrenalina al corazón de Jason - resiste maldito terco 

Batgirl desabrocho su cinturón y en dos zancadas estaba junto a Tim, subiendo las piernas de Jason - giralo - entre ambos recostaron a Jason entre las dos sillas, mientras Batman exigía al Batplane todo de sus motores, Tim ve por mantas, Jason estaba realmente gélido, Barbara abrió la camisa buscando alguna herida pero en cambio encontró una mancha negruzca en su costado derecho - Hay hemorragia interna, maldita sea - anuncio - posiblemente en el hígado, vamos Jason tienes que resistir falta poco

Ya casi habían llegado, Superman una vez ayudó a dar el último empujón una vez que los Outlaws habían accedido a ir cuando Artemis se enteró que Jason estaba en manos del murciélago en camino a Watchtower, decidió dejarlos atrás al escuchar los gritos de Tim y Barbara 

Cuando llegaron ya lo estaban esperando Jason fue llevado a una cámara de hipersueño, estaban a ciegas con lo sucedido, empezaron a correr análisis, estaba golpeado, gravemente deshidratado, sangrado interno pero no sabían que lo había provocado, las mejillas hundidas, baja de minerales, cetosis, niveles de proteína en sangre fuera de rangos, no fue difícil darse cuenta que en su cautiverio lo habían matado de hambre, una fuerte infección gástrica, encontraron en la sangre de Jason elementos desconocidos, aún para Superman que viajaba por el metaverso, aun para Constantine con su conocimiento en las artes oscuras, durante tres días batallaron para mantenerlo con vida, durante tres días todo fallaba, Bruce no estaba nada contento a lo que se expuso Jason, estaba desesperado entre Gotham y regresar solo para saber que Jason no evolucionaba o lo peor su salud se hacia mas endeble, Tim en vigilia entre romperse la cabeza investigando e ir a patrullar

Artemis no se movió de donde Jason estaba, nunca derramó una lágrima delante de nadie, pero una vez que todos se retiraron la mujer sollozaba en silencio a lado de su amante sujetando su mano, los Outlaws no estaban presos pero tenían prohibido trabajar y la verdad los chicos hacían rondas para visitar a Jason, obligar a Artemis a tomar una ducha o llevarle comida, Bizarro era otro que no se despegaba al no ser que la amazona lo obligara a salir a comer o ducharse

Willis y Feya llamaban constantemente en espera de noticias, Willis por su parte estaba hecho un loco, no comía, apenas dormía -Ma -dijo una vez - voy a perderlo de nuevo, no me importa que nunca sepa quien soy, es lo mejor pero solo quiero al chico feliz, sano y vivo 

Fue hasta el cuarto día que los monitores se volvieron locos, el electrocardiograma la actividad del corazón era irreal, las ondas cerebrales fueron peores, completamente enloquecidas, todos corrieron como locos intentando estabilizar los signos vitales, Drake entro, Flash salio, Batman entro moviendo a todos para dar espacio listo con el resucitador y una artillería de medicamentos, justo cuando preparaba las placas Jason se sentó sobre la cama con una profunda aspiración y los ojos abiertos como platos, el tinte de sus ojos fue de un azul brillante y luego se desplomó, los signos vitales volvieron milagrosamente a la normalidad, nadie sabia que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Jason abrió los ojos lentamente el tinte azul brillante desapareció de sus ojos dejando su color azul verdoso en él, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su novia haciéndolo sonreír perezosamente -Mori y fui al cielo, por que estoy viendo un angel - dijo con apenas un hilo de voz 

Artemis lo abrazó, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió llorar sin importarle quien la viera, Jason paso su mano por la espalda de Artemis haciendo círculos para reconfortarla - Tranquila princesa, todo está bien 

Artemis se incorporó para golpearlo en un hombro - Maldito imbécil casi mueres - Jason hizo un expresión dramática de dolor ante el golpe de Artemis, pero luego sonrió, ella entonces lo besó gentilmente - Bienvenido al mundo de los vivimos 

Cuando Artemis se retiró Jason se dio cuenta que su cuarto había sido invadido por demasiadas personas, en ese momento Jason supo que no estaba en un cuartel de los Outlaws, frunció la cejas, dirigió su atención a Artemis - ¿Donde estoy? ¿Wingman? ¿Que paso? 

Artemis abrió la boca pero Superman interrumpió - Jason creo que llevaron todo el caso muy lejos 

"Mierda el sup" pensó - Oye se que estas jodidamente enojado por tu donación de sangre obligatoria, pero te juro que fue para una buena causa - Jason levantó lentamente en forma de rendición 

Una buena causa que causó incontables muertes que todavía no hemos podido calcular -interrumpe Batman - sin contar que casi mueres en el intento -Batman le dio esa mirada detrás de las lentillas de desaprobación - La siento Jason pero la JL decidió por desmantelar a los Outlaws hasta que esto se aclare

Jason gruño, se arrancó la intravenosa - ¡¿Quien mierda creen que son?! - Jason se levantó un segundo con la adrenalina burbujeando junto con el pozo que golpeaba en su sangre, pero duró poco no estaba lo suficientemente fuerte, antes de decir algo se derrumbó en hacia el piso de no ser por Artemis que logro sujetarlo 

¡Jason! - grito luego sus ojos se llenaron de lanzas viendo al murciélago - Estas feliz ahora - ella verificó el pulso de Jason estaba estable, la amazona lo cargo pero no lo puso en la cama, si no empezó a empujar a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino hacia la salida

Artemis ¿donde crees que te diriges? - Batman la tomo del brazo observando lo pálido que seguía Jason -, el necesita atención médica

Artemis sacudió su mano con brusquedad de no traer a Jason en los brazos lo hubiera golpeado - Lejos de ti - gruño caminando hacia la puerta - eres una maldita peste para él, no estarás satisfecho hasta que lo mates, _MUEVANSE OUTLAWS_ \- grito Artemis a Bizzaro, DNA y Cloud que eran los que se encontraban en el lugar, a Devor lo tenían retenido como garantía de que no escaparan fácilmente en una cámara especial donde absorbe la energia para la apertura del portal. Ese asunto luego lo atenderán por ahora Artemis tenia que sacar a Jason lejos de las estúpidas capas antes de que terminaran matando o encerrandolo en alguna prisión 

No hubo nadie quien le impidiera la salida, una amazona iracunda con un clon del super era mala combinación sin contar a los chicos metahumanos presentes que podían hacer los volar por el edificio 


	37. En las sombras

Cuando Jason se despertó por segunda vez con un jadeo, Artemis estaba recostada a su lado, observó el lugar, se sintió aliviado de estar en el cuartel secreto de Ma Gunn, era ya de noche

Jason - murmuró ella colocando una mano en su pecho

Cariño - jadeo Jason

Te desmayaste y decidí que ya habíamos tenido suficiente de esos cabrones y te traje a casa - explicó Artemis

Así como nada me sacaste - dijo asombrado

Ella sonrió - bueno amenace con dar una severa paliza a quien se atreviera a interponerse

mi heroína - él la trajo hacia sus labios, - mmmh - tarario en el beso, primero dulce, el chupaba sus labios suavemente, mientras sujetaba su nuca, las respiraciones se hicieron más intensas por el hambre de no estar juntos durante días

Las manos de Jason bailaron por la espalda de ella, luego por su cintura, subiendo a sus pechos, ella gimió - _Jason -_ entre los labios de él

_Mmmh_ \- respondió bajando por el cuello de ella para chupar su clavícula

Jason no..... estás en... condiciones - gimió mientras una de las manos traviesas de él amasaban sus pecho y otra la giraba para que sus caderas estuvieran juntas mientras bailaban

estoy ok - dijo entre besos húmedos en el pecho de ella, mientras ella inconscientemente abrió sus piernas sintiendo como la sangre de llanos iniciaba la erección dentro de sus pantalones de la pijama, el paso la pierna de ella en su cadera mientras chupaba los senos de ella como un crío amamantandose

Aaah... nnnh.. Jay.. para - decía con su boca pero su cuerpo lo reclamaba presionando sus caderas

Quiero estar dentro de ti - dijo Jason metiendo su mano dentro de las pantaletas de encaje de ella, acariciando su clitorix con la mano, luego introduciendo un dedo dentro de ella

Artemis respondió arqueando su espalda - si, hay princesa es donde quiero vivir - Jason profundizó el dedo mientras con otro empujó causando que ella diera un chillido 

Follame - dijo después de lamer un pezón de ella -te quiero dentro, duró - siguió él masturbandola - tierno - mordió la clavícula de ella - solo quiero sentirte 

El la giro encima de él acostada con las piernas abierta en toda su longitud, él arrancó de un jalón las pantimedias provocando otro gemido y estremecimiento por parte de Artemis, el bajo sus pantalones con sus boxers, ella subió las caderas para que el enfilaba su miembro a la entrada de su vagina húmeda, las miradas se cruzaron mientras él se introducía en ella lentamente con suaves movimientos de cadera, se sentía cálido y apretado, ella se sentía llena, las friccion se sentía espectacular, ardiente deseando más, ambos dieron un grito callado mientras se sentían otra vez como uno solo

Ella empezó a moverse lentamente apoyada en el pecho de él - como te extrañe - gimió - necesitaba sentirte dentro, tus manos en mi cuerpo, jodiendome, gimiendo

Así cariño, o mierda que bien te sientes alrededor de mí - gimió Jason arqueado su cuello que Artemis atacó frenéticamente, la necesidad era demasiada ambos empezaron a moverse frenéticamente clavandose una y otra vez en ella, casi saliendo para embestir con fuerza

_Jay, Jay_ \- ella se aferró a sus hombros sin dejar de moverse

El apoyo sus talones y la embistió - te amo, te deseo - musito 

Duro, duro - Gimió ella levantándose arqueando su espalda mientras le daba batalla con embestidas bruscas, la cama rechinaba, la cabecera se azotaba contra la pared, las patas de la cama reclamaban cada movimiento 

Artemis - gruño Jason estaba a punto de terminar 

Aertemis sujeto su pecho, lo miraba fijamente mientras él intentaba retrasar su orgasmo, ella sonrió, apretó su vagina, los ojos de Jason subieron hasta su cerebro, se quedo sin aire abrió la boca con un gruñido reprimido mientras ella apretaba más y se movia mas rapido, Jason no pudo retener su orgamo mas cuando sintio los músculos de ella contraerse y aflojar como si estuviera bombeando, ambos arquearon la espada gruñendo ante el orgasmo, Artemis lo tomó del rostro mientras Jason dejaba ir su semen dentro de ella. Artemis memorizaba cada línea del rostro de Jason, era hermoso la forma en que gemía, la forma en que tomaba aire y las cejas se juntaban concentrándose en la sensación, cuando ladeaba el rostro, como las venas del cuello saltaban, fue entonces cuando Artemis sintió el propio, fuerte, su cuerpo perdió el control, por sí misma los músculos de su vagina se contrae exigiendo más a la poderosa arma que Jason guardaba entre sus pantalones, dura, larga, gruesa y venosa

Ambos se derrumbaron jadeando, sus cuerpos a medio vestir sudados, Jason empezó a reír 

Aartemis lanzó una mirada perezosa - ¿Que?

Joder espero que Ma Gunn tenga el sueño pesado - dijo entre risas Jason

Artemis se puso roja, riendo - Mierda y está en el cuarto contiguo

Jason rio mas fuerte ella le cubrió la boca - Shus la vas a despertar

Princesa si no se despertó con tu escándalo mientras me follaba no creo que la despierte con mi risas - Jason metió la cara entre el cuello de Artemis ahogando la risa

Artemis lo golpe - Idiota YO, tu eras quien lo pedía

Jason la mira juguetonamente - sí pero quien montó al caballo 

Artemis resoplo y subió las sábanas - estas bien- pregunto un poco preocupada, joder Ma iba a reprender la mañana temprano

Mejor que nunca amor - Jason subió sus pantalones, abrazo a Artemis para que durmieron acurrucados, mañana hablarían del caso y todo lo descubierto, por hoy solo necesitaba descansar a lado de su amada.


	38. Preparaciones

Cuando Jason se levantó un poco adolorido por los esfuerzos de la noche anterior y sin estar completamente recuperado sentía que todo le dolía, sin embargo se sentía feliz, tenía a su equipo, su novia, su casa segura oculta de los murciélagos y otras más donde se podían desplazar gracias a Devor 

Días - Saludo Jason a la concurrencia que estaba ya en el desayunador, Feya le dio un breve mirada que parecía desaprobatoria pero una pequeña curva en sus labios la delató, la mujer no era como Alfred, era una ex-señora del crimen encubierto, una mujer mucho más dura que Talia en cuanto a decisiones y estrategias se refería, mucho más fría y calculadora, imposible de escandalizarse o sobre proteger a las personas aun que las amara, sabia manipular, guardar secretos para luego utilizarlos a su favor, sin embargo algo en ella estaba cambiando, Jason le había dado otra dirección a su vida e intentaba hacer lo correcto

Siéntate el desayuno está listo, necesitas reponer fuerzas - dijo con voz de mando, Artemis sonrió desde el extremo de la cocina detrás de su taza de café de forma picara, ambos sabían que no habían sido muy reservados en la noche brincando como orangutanes en la cama

Jason escaneo la mesa, le faltaba un integrante, frunció el ceño -¿Dónde está Devor? 

Mierda- murmuró Artemis mete aire a sus pulmones dejando la taza de lado - Fue retenido, actualmente se nos está acusando de asesinato imprudencial en los laboratorios secretos 

¿Que demonios? - Jason se sacudió en su asiento - ¿Cuando demonios pasó eso? maldito infierno- de pronto sintió que su estómago caía, por un momento entró pánico "asesinato imprudencial" era una acusación grave, había pasado todo un infierno para que todo terminara en eso, corría el riesgo que le arrebataran a sus niños que tanto esmero había tenido para darles un giro a su vida, sabía que los héroes eran estúpidos para reparar las cosas rotas, ellos solo veían en blanco y negro, por más que algunos llenaban sus bocas hablando de segundas oportunidades, de que las personas podian rectificar su vida en la práctica se iban por lo fácil al no ser que fuera alguien de su línea de sangre podían saltar reglas, dar pase libre y mientras jugar a las puertas giratorias con los villanos, los verdaderos psicópatas, asesinos y violadores tenían más derechos para ellos que los anti heroes, heroes rotos que paseaban entre los grises, ellos no tenían la construcción, paciencia ni técnica para redirigir a jóvenes dañados por la vida a tal grado que habían aspirado a la villanía

Jason sintió náuseas, sentía que el pánico lo invadió, sabía lo duros que podían ser los "héroes" al juzgar a alguien que no hacía las cosas al placer de ellos y maldita sea, son solo niños, niños de vidas duras, era irónico la forma en que se jactaban de salvar personas, dar segundas oportunidades, pero nunca sabían comprometerse realmente - Tenemos que recuperarlo lo antes posible. ¿_Por que mierdas no me informaron?_ \- su voz gruesa alta denotaba ansiedad

¿Cuando Jason? estabas grave apenas logramos sacarte cuando estuviste lo suficientemente estable sin mas bajas - grito Artemis

Jason se levantó como resorte del asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta

¡Jason!-dijo con dureza la ex ama del crimen- necesitan preparar el caso, investigar antes de presentarse, según lo que nos informó Artemisa tienen orden de aprehensión todos ustedes hasta que esto se aclare - señaló Ma Gunn - vas a tener a toda la liga detrás de tu trasero, piensa muchacho. Hasta ahora hemos logrado desviarlos ellos desconocen que esta es la casa segura de los Outlaws y su escuela - Ma Gunn siempre era fría y objetiva -, ellos no dañarían a un chico pero si quieres que estén libres tienes que poner ese cerebro a trabajar. Tu piensas ¿acaso no no lo quiero tambien a salvo en casa?

Jefe, Ma tiene razón yo puedo apoyarte en lo que sea necesario - ofreció Wingman - puedo ser tus manos y ojos en el lugar del acontecimiento sin que se arriesguen a salir

Wingman ya te has arriesgado demasiado por mi, te gradezco sin ti tal vez no hubiera logrado salir con vida de ese lugar - Jason tomó el hombro de Wingman mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro 

-Gracias Wingman, necesito ir a la cueva, saber los cargos que tenemos que afrontar y ver la forma de sacar a Devor lo antes posible de ese lugar- Jason salió de la cocina y fue a prepararse, cuando llegó a la puerta la Amazona ya lo esperaba con el hacha en su espalda - Ni pienses por un momento que irás solo - gruño

Jason bufo en el aire - Artemis y si deciden retener 

Al igual que a ti - contra ataco con esos ojos felinos desafiantes, Jason sabía que no podía contradecir a esa mujer, ya una vez lo arrojó de un edificio por que decidió que él tendría que permanecer a salvo, si se lo podia decir asi cuando fue arrojado a la azotea donde recibió otra golpiza

\- Maldición mujer eres terca, mueve tu delicioso culo y pongámonos en marcha - Ambos montaron la moto y salieron a la cueva, cuando llegaron encontraron afortunadamente a Drake, Jason se sintió aliviado que todavía Drake estuviera en Gotham y no en otra dimensión o en cualquier misión espeluznante donde se le ocurriera largarse 

Jason no deberías estar fuera - Tim lo reprendió visiblemente preocupado - Apenas ayer te escapaste de Watchtower maldito loco

Jason sonrió - Awww estabas preocupado por mi BabyBird

Vete a la mierda idiota - Tim gruño -, maldita sea Jason ahora si fuiste muy lejos, esta gente es peor con lo que hemos tratado, no se toca el corazón para asesinar a su propia gente, los refugios subterráneos infestados de bombas hasta este momento se saben de 753 muertos y contando. ¿Que pensabas en exponerte de esa forma? - Tim manoteaba y caminaba de un lado al otro azotando con una mano el informe

-¿Puedo ver eso?

-Por supuesto - Tim le entregó los papeles a Jason el cual junto con Artemis empezó a hojear el documento, no había recuperación de información del nuevo enemigo solo una pila de cadáveres con las huellas digitales quemadas en ácido que los hace irreconocibles y los que tenían huellas bajo el seudónimo de "John Doe" y "Jane Doe" fantasmas para el sistema, alguien estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo para ocultar sus huellas. En el informe hablaba de la intervención fallida de los Outlaws que ocasionó la detonación de las bombas siendo responsables indirectos de la muerte de todas esas personas.

Tim todo esto está mal - jadeo Jason

No era posible ver lo que sucedía con el recubrimiento de plomo, ni aun para Superman - reclamo Artemis furiosa

Me refieron a que las detonaciones de los bunkers eran inminentes - aclaró Jason

Tim sacudió la cabeza confundido - ¿Cual es el motivo por lo que haces tal afirmación Jason?

Por que nadie invadió la jodida cárcel subterranea o ese maldito centro de exterminio subterráneo en el que estaba cautivo cuando empezó a explotar - Los ojos de Tim y Artemis se abrieron y subieron la cejas ante la declaración 

CENTRO DE _**EXTERMINIO**_ / ¿QUE DEMONIOS JASON? _**EXTERMINIO, EXTERMINIO**_ \- Tim y Artemis gritaron al unísono, Upss Jason miraba los ojos aterrorizados de su prometida y hermano, tal vez no debió haberlo dicho en ese momento

Lo supe cuando estaba dentro - dijo suavemente en un intento de bajar la alarma de los dos en cuestión - Hablaron de productos defectuosos, trabajos forzados, te disparaban por cualquier cosa, asesinato masivos. Nos llamaban desde productos caducos a imperfectos

Tim sintió que las piernas se le debilitaban, el escalofrío pasó de su columna vertebral a su piel elevando su piel y los vellos del cuerpo - Jason estás diciendo que de alguna forma fueron creados para venta y los que no eran útiles para sus fines eran asesinados

No solo eso Tim, eran alimentados con sobras, a veces comida en mal estado, una fosa séptica para hacer las necesidades en cada barraca, experimentaban con ellos, los hacían trabajar, eso si eras útil, si no tu destino podría ser una muerte colectiva con gas o ser llevado al laboratorio y cortado en partes- Artemis gimió cubriendo su boca, la guerrera no era fácil de sorprenderse pero el escenario que Jason describia era horrible y peor sabiendo que Jason tuvo que pasar días en ese lugar, sabe a que estaría expuesto. Jason miró a su hermano que había palidecido - Tim, sabes que no te lo pediría si se tratara solo de mi, pero se trata de mi estudiante, de mi niño Devor ¿Puedes ayudarme en el caso? te lo suplico

¡Jason suplicando! eso era mucho para procesar, los horrores, el lugar, un enemigo que desconocen sus dimensiones, un escenario escalofriante sin duda. Tim camino lentamente y murmuró cerca de Jason colocándose fuera de las cámaras de forma que no se viera su rostro - Por supuesto - Tim respondió con un murmuro más que seguro - te enviaré la información y todo a lo que pueda recolectar y cuando llegue el momento estaré a tu lado para defenderlos - Luego Tim retiró el expediente de las manos de Jason - Lo siento Jay estaría comprometiendo la investigación si hago eso, de verdad lo lamento, solo puedo enviarte la lista de cargos que se les acusa - dijo en voz alta

Artemis se erizó como un gato - ¡¿QUE? solo lo dejaras nos dejaras a nuestra suerte, hombres y sus supuestas lealtades! - grito furiosa 

Vámonos cariño, no podemos hacer nada más aquí - Jason la tomó de un brazo

_Si te veo a ti o a cualquier murciélago cerca les arrancaré la cabeza_ \- ella volvió a rugir

Art, roja vamos estoy cansado - suplico Jason. 

Artemis suspiro y subió furiosa a la moto - Gracias Tim - dijo Jason y arranco la moto haciendo rugir el motor. La pareja salió de la cueva con un rechinido de llantas, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos Jason freno la moto y explico todo a Artemis, la pobre chica se sintió mal por como trato a Drake, pero Jason sonrió - Princesa si no hubieras actuado así, hubiera sido sospechoso- Ahora ellos tenían que pensar en sus siguientes pasos, no solo la libertad de Devor estaba en juego, sino también el que todos estuvieran condenados a mirar por detrás de su hombro ocultándose de las capas

* * *

**Washington DC Alliance Institute**

En un elegante salón se encontraba esperando Lex Luthor impaciente, levantó la mirada cuando la puerta se abrió saliendo de ella una rubia con un peinado impecable completamente recogido en un chongo alto dejando algunos gajos de cabello sueltos, un ceñido vestido azul con una chaqueta de igual color cerrada en el centro y a ambos costados un poco más corta caía la tela dando al apariencia de llevar un chaleco, se acercó a una distancia prudente - Señor Luthor el señor Warlock lo recibirá en este momento, haga el favor de seguirme

Lex se incorporó y siguió a la elegante mujer por la puerta que dio a un amplio pasillo de mármol blanco, costos cuadros colgaban de los muros y algunos niños con estatuas de mármol hacían juego a la decoración. Cuando por fin llegaron a una gran puerta de caoba sólida con un escudo ornamentado que costaba de dos espadas cruzadas ella abrió la puerta - Por aquí - dijo con voz melodiosa dando paso al hombre, Lex entró con pasos firmes, ante él una gran mesa de Castaño labrada en sus filos y patas, Luthor no quería admitirlo pero estaba admirado por la exquisitez del lugar. 

La puerta se cerró detrás de él, Lex camino cerca de la cabecera donde el misterioso nombre con el sobre nombre de Warlock se encontraba - Tome asiento - pidió que vestía un elegante traje de Stuart Hughes gris, una corbata de fina seda rosa que le señalaba un lugar donde se encontraba un expediente

Lex tomo asiento, abrió el expediente, prototipos de metahumanos que superaban sus expectativas - ¿Que significa esto? - Luthor dirigió su atención al extraño

El misterioso Warlock se incorporó de su asiento, fue a uno de sus grandes ventanales y respondió mientras contemplaba la vista donde podria contemplar a lo lejos el Capitolio - Sabemos lo que usted está buscando y podemos dárselo si puede hacernos un pequeño favor

Me imagino que no será tan pequeño, nada es gratis y menos lo que está usted ofreciendo, eso si es que en realidad tienen esto en venta y lo que me pregunto es ¿por que yo? - Lex se giró intrigado ante el hombre

Warlock giró sobre sus talones sonrió acercándose a Lex - Tiene toda la razon mi amigo, pero he escuchado que usted es un genio y que suele obtener lo que quiere, al igual que nosotros - contestó el hombre de forma seductora - realmente es poco el precio a cambio de lo que usted recibirá

Lo escucho - Lex cruzó los brazos en su pecho, Warlock hizo una nota mental, Lex parecía ser indiferente como buen hombre de negocios pero sabía que el hecho que siguiera en el lugar con un desconocido era indicio que estaba interesado.

Bien señor Luthor lo que pedimos es la desmantelación de los Outlaws y la entrega del vigilante llamado Red Hood, se que presentan una acusacion por asesinato imprudencial con la JL, seria util que dos de sus socios se encuentren lo más lejos posible - La expresión de Warlock era ilegible, pero el hombre denotaba una seguridad y frialdad como ninguno que hubiera conocido, sus ojos avellana eran avispados brillantes - La amazona y el clon los necesitamos lejos - el hombre se inclinó frente a él apoyando sus palmas en la mesa - a cambio podrá llevarse el espécimen que usted elija - el hombre le entregó un disco - mire los videos detenidamente para que sepa cual es el producto que ofrecemos, si se decide entonces podemos pasar a la fase dos, donde pueda mirarlo en vivo 

Yo necesito meditarlo - Lex tomo el disco 

No esperaba menos de usted, todo negociante debe contemplar todas sus posibilidades, puede aceptar - Warlock subió los hombros - o simplemente seguir experimentando en sus prototipos que fallan miserablemente

Lex se levantó de un golpe, se sintió ofendido ¿Quien carajos era ese tipo engreído para juzgarlo de esa forma?¿Como se atrevía a pensar que lo conocía tan bien para saber qué buscaba? Lex acomodó su traje - Me parece que hemos terminado esta reunión 

Worlock extendió una tarjeta - Solo mire los archivos y el video, despues de eso decida si su enfado es justificado o no. Señor Lex no estoy ofendiendo su ingenio, pero nuestros recursos son ilimitados, más allá de lo que usted se pudiera imaginar - el hombre sonrió - Nosotros contamos con el apoyo de múltiples líderes no solo de esta tierra 

Los ojos de Lex se abrieron, eso sólo se significaba que tenían en sus manos tecnologia alienigena con la que el solo soñaría - Lo pensaré, como dije antes. Pero antes respóndeme mi segunda pregunta ¿Por que yo? si usted tiene toda esa influencia que dice.

Señor Lex, lo elegimos por su ingenio lo precede, como usted dijo podríamos hacernos cargo en el último de los casos, pero no queremos hacer una entrada. No todavía, queremos por así decirlo mantenernos un poco más en el anonimato - Con esto ambos hombres se despidieron, un poco más satisfecho Lex

Warlock quedó mirando la puerta cuando se cerró, espero unos segundos - Señora Amanda Wallet puede usted entrar.

Señor Eilad Pemberton - Amanda saludo

Escucho

Perfectamente - respondió Amanda - ¿Cuando cree que pueda reiniciar el proyecto prometeus? 

Todo depende cuando nos entreguen al chico - Eilad miró a Amanda, estaba un paso más cerca si era verdad lo que la computadora había arrojado tendrían al sujeto 0, después de eso todo sería cuesta abajo


	39. La investigación

Batman llegó a la cueva - Tim

Uh? - respondió mientras tecleaba verificando los detonadores encontrados y asimilando la nueva información que Jason le había dado

¿Alguna novedad? - Batman preguntó estoico, obviamente sabía de la presencia de Jason en la cueva y si no lo sabía pronto lo descubriría debido a su gran paranoia 

Tengo nueva información sobre el caso- añadió Tim sin dejar de trabajar

Mmm - murmuró Batman mientras sacaba la máscara de su rostro 

Al parecer las bombas estaban programadas para una destrucción masiva con o sin invitados en los laboratorios secretos - señaló Tim - todo indica que ellos de alguna forma vendían metahumanos naturales o creados a diferentes compradores, entre ellos Luthor, Black Mask entre otros motivo por el cual los Outlaws fueron a Metrópolis - Tim empezó a proyectar la información, las rutas de los camiones de Black Mask, el pingüino y Jason había prometido la recuperación del GPS del camión de Ontario ya que estaba incompleta la ruta que tenía Tim, sin embargo el niño era un genio busco una coincidencia con los camiones que había captado en cámaras satelitales, rutas de GPS descubriendo puntos de entrega, luego se dio la tarea de calcular los tiempos de ruta eliminando vehículos particulares u cualquiera que no fuera viable, así rastreo cuatro camiones que cambiaban sus placas, colores pero el modelo era el mismo "bastantes astutos", pero no contaron con que en un desvío en una gasolinera una cámara logra enfocar el número de serie de uno de los vehículos, fue así como Tim encuentra una coincidencia, al parecer agencia que daba servicio a los camiones gubernamentales era el común denominador de los camaleónicos transportes ya que coincide con el trasporte del número de serie, después otro que casualmente tenía un golpe en una puerta lateral izquierda

Bruce esto es realmente gordo, esta gente no solo crea metahumanos para venderlos, si no los que no les sirven son confinados en prisiones terriblemente insalubres donde son experimentados, obligados hacer trabajos forzados antes de ser asesinados. Y todo indica que nuestro gobierno está involucrado - Tim gira en su silla para ver un mini estremecimiento por parte de Bruce

¿De donde sacaste toda esa información? - pregunta entrecerrando los ojos

Tim lame sus labios antes de contestar - Jason me dio mucha información al respecto, otra corrobore y otra que investigue 

¿Jason estuvo en la cueva? - Tim podía adivinar por la forma plana en que contestó que ya era de su conocimiento

Sí, necesita saber cuales son los cargos que les imputan - Contestó de forma gélida, Tim se incorporó para analizar las piezas de la bomba

Creo que esta vez sus compañeros son por mucho más responsables que el mismo Red Hood, hemos discutido la posibilidad de desmantelar a los Outlaws

Tim se sacudió ante lo pronunciado - QUEEEEE, pero que demonios Bruce no son los dueños de los Outlaws, ni tu, ni la liga - gritó mientras agitaba la bomba quemada en su mano furioso

Tim recibimos nueva información de su grupo, grupo que realmente fue provisto por Luthor - Bruce lanzó el expediente a Tim - Y hay algo más - Bruce pasó la mano por su cabello - Artemis fue la ejecutora de Willis Todd, el padre de Jason.

Tim olvido respirar, no podía ser verdad, como decirle a Jason que iba a casarse con la asesina de su padre biológico, si le disparo al pingüino por menos que eso y ahora destruiría su felicidad si eso salía a la luz - No Bruce, !esto no puede ser verdad! sabes lo que le hará a Jason, ellos, ellos están comprometidos - los ojos de Tim se rozaron de lágrimas mientras que los de Bruce se agrandaban 

Lo siento Tim, esto es parte del caso, debemos demostrar la incompetencia del grupo, hoy empezaran a buscarlos para llevarlos a confinamiento hasta que todo esto se aclare, tendrán que ir por voluntariamente o por la fuerza - añadió Bruce tomando en cuenta como los músculos de Tim se contrajeron, los puños se cerraron, los dientes se crujieron - Esta vez no fue mi decisión creme Tim, vote en contra pero la oposición fue mayoría - informó Bruce antes de que la mandíbula de Tim se partiera en dos, por su puesto que no fue toda la verdad, realmente Bruce se abstuvo de votar excusándose que estaba comprometido en el caso, pero si su voto hubiera sido en contra la cacería de los Outlaws no se llevaría a caso, pero en cambio prefirió que la decisión se mantuviera, era el mismo viejo Batman despiadado aunque uno de sus hijos en especial el segundo no se sometiera a su metodología


	40. El juicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentiras, dudas, trampas se encuentran en el camino de los Outlaws, lo peor es que el anzuelo puede haber pescado un pez muy gordo para el equipo de los Outlaws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la tardanza, he estado atorada con la conclusión, todavía no estoy satisfecha de ella, espero pronto arreglarla para su conclusión   
Recomendaciones para hoy  
El final de Oscuro, trabajo donde Jason es enterrado vivo  
[Oscuro by Trotamundos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713249/chapters/56939839)  
Esta una serie que es donde la familia habla de sus traumas en la primera parte, algo parece estar cambiando en ellos si no la has leído te recomiendo que inicies con la primera parte de la serie antes de pasar a la segunda parte que me recuerda al trabajo de [bodies are made of stardust, lives are made of decisions by ThePackWantstheD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802349/chapters/31733931) ambos trabajos encantadores si vas por lo tierno  
[The F In Batfam Stands For Family (and Future)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049853/chapters/55127437)  
Felices lecturas

Siguiendo las pistas que dio Red Hood Superman fue a darle una visita a Luthor a su oficina de Metropolis, entro por una ventada como una rafaga, Lex sonrio era el momento que había esperado - Superman a que debo el honor - ante todo la cortesía y frialdad de Lex

Lex tenemos pruebas que has estando comprando personas, metahumanos - dijo Superman de forma no tan amenazante, Superman no tenia que serlo su sola presencia ya era una amenaza si estabas en algo ilícito

Y puedo preguntar de dónde vino dicho rumor - Lex dio vuelta al escritorio tomando una actitud tranquila como si eso fuera una charla de negocios 

Los Outlaws siguieron tu rastro - Superman bajo por completo al suelo escaneando con su visión que no hubiera ningún arma oculta, Lex era un tipo tramposo inteligente, varias veces lo había casi sometido con un pedazo de Kryptonita, con un abominación genética, trajes de alta tecnología 

Oh estás hablando de unos criminales, proscritos que trabajan en las sombras sin seguir ninguna regla, ley. Yo diría que eligieras mejor a tus compañeros - Luthor sacó un sobre gordo 

No estoy de acuerdo con sus métodos Lex, pero ellos no son criminales no en la completa definición de la palabra, no lastiman a inocentes 

Yo no diría lo mismo - arrojó el sobre a Superman - Red Hood tiene una historia oscura en Gotham metiendo cabezas en una bolsa de lona, Bizarro es un experimento inestable que no se puede confiar, tiene el intelecto de un niño de 5 años y Artemis bueno ella es una mercenaria que ayudo a mantener cautivos a personas inocentes en un laboratorio clandestino en Hierve el Agua - Lex junto las manos entrelazando sus dedos, apoyaba los codos sobre su escritorio cuando se acercó más al escritorio - Entre los hombres asesinados por la mercenaria encontraras uno interesante Willis Todd

Los ojos de superman se ensancharon con sorpresa - Así es Superman, el hijo biológico del chico que supuestamente fue asesinado en Etiopía, el protegido de Bruce Wayne, figura importante en Gotham. - Lex se incorporo de su asiento, camino hacia fuera de el pasando sus dedos como si acariciara la madera del costoso escritorio - Podría apostar que tal vez tuve que ver en ese intento o secuestro no esclarecido, una forma de callar al chico 

Lex cruzo los brazos disfrutando la confucion de su eterno enemigo - Pero no podria asegurarlo, solo tengo algunos rastros que conseguí por mi lado, como sabrás la toda información que me llega es importante, nunca sabes cuando podria ser util -Superman miraba el contenido, había fechas, registros, fotos de la participación de la amazona, nombres de personas desaparecidas

Lex sonrió todo su rostro reflejaba satisfacción - Puedes quedartelo y te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con quien te asocias en el futuro 

Superman entrecerró los ojos a Lex y salio como entro, con una rafaga, el plan estaba en marcha, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

* * *

Cuando Superman llega ya se encuentran todos para exponer el caso - Bien ya que estamos todos podemos iniciar el caso Outlaws - hablo Diana - Flash (Barry) puedes iniciar

Gracias Wonder Woman, bien encontramos que las bombas se detonaban a la mínima intrusión de cualquier extraño, el cableado estaba por todo el lugar, lo que nos lleva que la falta de preparación en la investigación del equipo Outlaws como suele ser una constante provocó indirectamente la muerte de hasta ahora 3789 personas hasta ahora - concluyó Flash 

Sin embargo yo tampoco pude detectar las bombas y el cableado - agregó Superman - había un recubrimiento de plomo, parecía que dicho grupo aún desconocido para nosotros tenía conocimiento de la incapacidad de los Kryptonianos para ver a través de este material - a Clark no le agradaban de todo el equipo de Red Hood, el chico cualquier equipo que consiguiera solía ir por el lado más conflictivo y arriesgado, se necesitaba frenarlos, sin embargo la injusticia para Superman era peor - Aparte del plomo existía zonas con una aleación que todavía estamos investigando.

¿Que dices Superman? que debemos olvidar todo el caso y darles un pase libre - comentó Hall el Green Lantern

No en lo absoluto, menos con la información que Lex Luthor proporcionó - Superman levantó las manos en el aire - necesitamos confirmar soy el primero que por experiencia propia advierto que no podemos confiar en Luthor, más cuando entrega algo de forma "tan desinteresada" 

Podrías decirnos ¿qué te entrego Luthor tan desinteresadamente? - pidió Batman 

Bien en su archivo habla de lo inestable que es mi mal hecho clon, Bizarro compañero de Hood, es fuerte, comparte mis poderes, pero su mente es inestable que puede ser fácilmente manipulado - Superman paso el archivo al grupo mientras explicaba, otra asunto apremiante son las prácticas clandestinas de Artemis la amazona como mercenaria, al parecer no es la primera vez que está involucrada en muertes de inocentes y por último y lo más preocupante es el grupo de jóvenes metahumanos a manos de los Outlaws, se hacen llamar Generation Outlaws todos aspirantes a villanos - Batman ensancho los ojos, claro que había visto a los niños trabajar con los Outlaws en algunas ocasiones pero no sabía que eran una parte activa del equipo de Hood 

Necesitamos poner orden a esto, la captura de los Outlaws no debe esperar más - anuncio Hal - votemos por ir por los Outlaws 

Un momento - interrumpió Drake -, tengo nueva información sobre dicho laboratorio que hace creer que posiblemente no todos los cadáveres fueron asesinados en ese momento, en el caso que investigaba Hood donde fue sometido a condiciones terribles, había metahumanos de denominaron defectuosos para su venta - una ola de murmullos inicio en el lugar -, si me permiten, este caso posiblemente sea más grande de lo que alguien pueda imaginar. Estamos hablando de secuestro, comercio humano, experimentos, posible creación criogénica de metahumanos, asesinato y tortura por lo que Hood descubrió - Tim tuvo que levantar la voz

Hood puede estar mintiendo para salir libre de cargos-gritó Cyborg

Imposible que eso pasara bajo nuestro radar / debe de ser exageraciones / Hood posiblemente te está manipulado - se escuchaba entre la confusión y el alegato

Es confiable la información, ¿se ha verificado? - ese fue Superman, eso fue lo único que Tim pudo escuchar con tal alboroto 

SILENCIO - la voz gruesa y alta de Batman retumbó en el lugar - Tenemos un hecho que apremia, hay niños involucrados, jóvenes metahumanos que requieren que su camino se enderezado, necesitamos votar si vamos o no en este momento por todo el equipo de Red Hood activo

Las manos se levantaron con excepción de Drake y Wonder Woman - el voto se ha hecho, prepárense para ir por ellos - anunció Hal


	41. El Juicio 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los Outlaws se preparan para su defensa, mientras Jason quiere darle algo a Artemis para que lo recuerde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que la escena entre Artemis y Jason pudiera ser algo picoso pueden saltarla desde la parte  
Bien porque necesito que me ayudes con  
a la parte que dice  
Hood, profesor, Artemis – DNA entró al almacén – Oh ahí están  
Prometo guardar la compostura en este fics... mierda pero la imaginación me gana.

Los Outlaws se separaron cubrían mayor terreno si lo hacían de esa forma, Bizarro fue con Cloud 9, DNA irían a Rusia, siendo el equipo centauro, Artemis, DOOM, Baby con Mother lógicamente a Minnesota siendo el equipo Alfa, Jason decidió ir a Argentina y Wingman decidió tomar Ontario

Artemis estaba tardando un poco así que Hood empezó a dar las instrucciones equipado con la información que tenían y la que Tim les facilitó, lo que tenían que buscar, tomar fotos, el equipo como guantes, detectores de bombas y radioactividad

Artemis se sentía indispuesta, pero no podía posponer los planes, su estómago protestaba seguro algo que había comido, era la segunda vez que había vomitado, su olfato estaba más perceptivo de lo normal, gimió al parecer ya había sacado todo lo amazonicamente posible que podía sacar, se enjuago la boca y procedió a cepillarse los dientes con mucha pasta y hasta las amígdalas, respiró hondamente sintiéndose un poco mejor, cuando llegó a la reunión decidió que una taza de té de jengibre sería mejor opción 

Bien estamos todos listos - aplaudió Jason, todos asintieron - hagámoslo entonces, manténganse seguros, sean cuidadosos, sigilo es lo principal a la primera cosa sospechoso necesito que se larguen del lugar, no contamos con Devor así que tendremos que tendremos que desplazarnos a la antigua Jason repartió los billetes de avión al equipo Alfa y Wingman ya que el centauro iría volando

Bien nos veremos en una hora aquí vayan a preparar todo - con esto Jason concluyó y dio por terminada la reunión, Jason se acercó a Artemis - Lista princesa - susurro en su oído

Levantó la ceja casi sintiéndose ofendida por la pregunta -Nací lista - con una petulante sonrisa la Amazona

Bien porque necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas en el almacén de arriba, Artemis lo siguió arriba al ático entraron al pequeño lugar donde estaban algunas armas muy básicas ella entró primero, escucho la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas, iba a girar cuando unas fuertes manos la apoyaron en la mesa con brusquedad, Jason tomó su coleta manteniéndola apoyada sobre una mesa mientras las caderas de Jason se movían en las suyas causando una deliciosa fricción - Jason - casi con un gemido - están abajo

Jason sonrió perversamente sin detener la cadencia de sus caderas friccionando ese punto débil de la Amazona, haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de su prometida succiono el cuello de ella - esto será rápido - respondió de forma sensual acariciando su sexo sobre los pantalones de ella

Jason estás loco - siseo ella intentando levantarse pero Jason la obligó a inclinarse por completo en la mesa, con manos ágiles desabrocho los pantalones de ella despojándola hasta arriba de las rodillas de sus prendas y empezó a acariciar su sexo de arriba abajo, Artemis gimió y tomó con fuerza la mesa de metal, era excitante, riesgoso cualquiera podía entrar a buscarlos eso causo que ella se sintiera más caliente sobre todo cuando la boca de Jason empezó a trabajar dentro de ella "Joder" murmuró ella

Jason no tardó mucho en ponerla húmeda, entonces se incorporó, el casi ya estaba por completo duro desabrocho sus pantalones bajo un poco su ropa y dio unos tirones a su longitud mientras recorrido con su lengua la parte desnuda de la espalda de Artemis hasta su cuello, con un gemido hubo como respuesta en ella – Oh mierda – él mordió el hombro de ella gimo como respuesta al sentirse llena, entonces Jason pasó sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de ella y empezó a moverse despiadadamente

Artemis abrió la boca ante la sensación era agresiva pero placentera, - Aaammmh – Jason le cubrió la boca – Sssh cariño, silencio – Jason reprimía también sus gemidos en frecuentes chupetones y mordidas en el cuello de ella, la estaba atacando sin piedad como si buscara su orgasmo de forma rápida, las manos de Artemis se movían desesperadas tratando de sujetarse de algo con cada empuje, Jason estaba aferrado con una mano a ella usándola de palanca para evitar que se moviera con cada embestida que daba y la otra tapaba su boca silenciando los gemidos de ella. Artemis empezó a moverse desesperada y erráticamente todo su cuerpo se estremecía gritando su orgasmo, nunca lo peso posible pero Jason se movió más rápido, de qué servía no gritar si el sonido de sus sexos chocando hacían eco en la pequeña habitación, Jason hizo un delicioso gemido gutural cuando sintió como su escroto exprimía sus testículos dejándolos vacíos, se estaba viniendo fuerte, duro, junto las cejas concentrándose en la sensación de ser exprimido por el orgasmo de la Amazona, solo los hombres que habían experimentado tal delicia sabían que todo músculo incluyendo los internos estaban provistos de fuerza sobre humana motivo por lo cual la sensación era abrumadora, la sensación de estar atrapado por completo dentro de ella era celestial

Los ojos de ella se dispararon rodando hacia arriba en el éxtasis, solían tener sexo dulce, a veces un poco brusco, pero el juego de ser sometida, la búsqueda con la que Jason la trato sabiendo que no la lastimaría fue excitante.

Lentamente Jason quito la mano de la boca de ella, él estaba desplomado sobre su espalda ambos jadeando, se quedó un momento dentro de ella todavía duro, con movimientos lentos negándose a dejar ese cálido lugar, beso con dulzura su espalda mientras ella se recuperaba, luego salió de ella y empezó a acariciar su sexo lubricado por su propio semen y la dulce humedad que la propia amazona derramaba en sus caudales cuando la excitación la golpeaba

La sensación era mucha, las caricias eran suaves, apenas se estaba recobrando cuando se estaba sintiendo de nuevo excitada gracias a las gentiles caricias de su amante – Jas – gimió ella en un movimiento involuntario de sus caderas hacia arriba exigiendo más fricción

¿Te gusta princesa? – pregunto exhausto Jason, si no se hubiera vendido con tanta fuerza podría darle en unos minutos batalla, pero tal vez ese día no sería posible, pero eso no quería decir que no quisiera seguirla torturando con sus manos, viendo cómo se retorcía pidiendo más era una delicia, ella movió su mano pero Jason la sujeto con su mano libre y la llevó junto con la otra afianzando sus dos muñecas – voy a masturbarte hasta que llegues de nuevo, ¿eres mi prisionera? Te jodería todo el día hasta que suplicaras y no me importaría seguiría jodiéndote hasta que ese hermoso sexo quede hinchado y seco, hasta que yo quede satisfecho y completamente seco

Artemis se estremeció en cada poro de su piel, se sintió casi llegar ante las palabras de su amante, sus caderas se balancearon, pidiendo que los dedos de Jason entrarán, reprimió el grito en su garganta con dificultad - no cariño esta vez solo obtendrás esto, vas a correrte sin ser introducida, las caricias se volvieron más duras

Jason te necesito – suplicó ella

Jason respondió con un beso agresivo en su boca tirando al final sus carnosos labios –¿esto es lo que quieres? – Jason introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella retorciéndolos para golpear ese punto que le hizo poner los ojos en blanco, y empezó a bombearla

¿Dime que has hecho para merecerlo? – el freno el bombeo solo girando los dedos dentro de ella

Ella lo miró furiosa – Voy a matarte Jason, lo juro – Jason sonrió amplio cínico soltando una contenida carcajada, con la misma sonrisa perversa hundió con brusquedad sus dedos curvándolos, ella vio estrellas

Las amenazas no ayudarán en tu caso – Jason volvió hacerlo ella se retorció – eres un malnacido – gruño ella

El la besó de nuevo en su mejilla dulce mientras sus dedos empezaron a moverse dentro de ella energéticamente, no tardó ella en terminar

Mmmmh – gruñó Jason – mierda no es posible estoy duro

No es real Jaaaaa….. cabrón – gritó ella cuando sintió en su sensible vagina la intrusión de Jason en ella. El solo rio – dije que voy a joderte duro hasta que sepas quien es tu puto amo – Jason rio entre empujones dentro de ella

Te estas excediendo Jason – siseo ella

¿Chicos dónde están? – la voz de Cloud se escuchó no muy lejos

Ambos se miraron con ojos grandes – muévete – reclamó ella, pero Jason volvió a empujarla abajo, no es que ella no pudiera quitarse de encima, en cierta forma no quería

Jason tomó las dos muñecas de Artemisa, arqueo la espalda como un gato erizado para acelerar las embestidas – Un momento bajamos – grito

Maldito loco, aaaah estassss loco…..joder quieres que nos aaah verán con el culo en el aire – dijo sin aire Artemisa

Un poco más princesa, ya casi llego, Joder – Era el segundo round dudaba terminar rápido, - Maldición - gruño moviéndose con entusiasmo

La incomodidad de Artemis se volvió extinción de nuevo, apretó por dentro haciendo que Jason se arqueara con la boca abierta en un grito silencioso – Eso es, mierda eres tan buena, tan hermosa – Jason contempló como entraba y salía de ella de forma hipnótica ya casi llegaba, pasos se acercaban, Jason iba más rápido – vamos, vamos, mierda - Jalo el cabello de Artemis provocando que se arqueara - ¿Quién es tu dueño? – gruño

Jason se acerc…

Contesta mujer ¿Quién es tu dueño? ¿Quién es el único que puede estar dentro de ti? ¿a quién le perteneces? – gruño jalando el cabello de ella arqueándola más

Tu Jason, tu solo tu – sus miradas se cruzaron, ambos abrieron la boca en un gemido reprimido llegando, Jason tuvo un orgasmo seco ya que se había drenado en ella

Hood, profesor, Artemis – DNA entró al almacén – Oh ahí están

Jason y Artemis habían logrado subir sus ropas cuando la puerta se abrió – Sí ya vamos, por cierto, sabes ¿dónde pusieron mis pistolas especiales para volar?

Ummh ya están abajo profesor – contestó DNA

¡Oh! Me alegro, vamos Artemis ya no hay motivo para revolver el lugar, aparte tu equipo ya está impaciente – dijo Jason acomodando una caja medio salida con los golpeteos de la mesa de los estantes – por cierto, hay que ventilar este lugar, tiene un olor raro

Artemis mordió su labio conteniendo la sonrisa y movió la cabeza “Que tipo desfachatado” pensó ella

Demonios Jason, ahora voy a oler a ti durante todo el viaje - murmuró cuando DNA se adelantó

Y yo a ti, ese era el propósito, tener algo para recordar al otro - Jason aclaró como si le hubiera regalado un peluche en vez de una sesión de sexo dentro de un pequeño almacén - aaay, porque me maltratas - Jason se quejó dramáticamente cuando ella lo golpeó en el brazo - ¿sabes que puedo acusarte por maltrato o violencia familiar?

Todavía no estamos casados - gruño ella 

Por fin cada uno de ellos estaba en camino, el viaje de Wigman y Jason serían los más tardados, Artemis y su equipo ya estaban en Minnesota, el grupo estaba trabajando rápido para encontrar pruebas o lo que les había dejado, Artemis escucho pasos en el lugar – Tenemos un intruso, reagrúpense hora de marcharnos – aviso Artemis por su comunicador

Hay un problema – la voz de baby se escuchó en el intercomunicador

Ubicación – gruño Artemis

En el ala norte – los balazos se escuchaban en el lugar, Artemis llamó a su hacha y corrió hacia donde estaba Baby y DOOM, cuando llego Wonder Woman estaba en el lugar tenía a Mother sujetada con el lazo, baby estaba retenida por Cyborg y Green Lantern tenía en una burbuja verde a DOOM

Suéltelos ahora – ordenó Artemis

Artemis, lo lamento de verdad, pero tienen cargos que enfrentar – dijo con gran pesar Diana y tu no tan solo frente a la liga, sino en el gremio de Amazonas

Vete a la mierda yo nos Artemis de Bana-Mighdall no ha al gremio de Themyscira – grito lanzando el ataque a Wonder Woman que lo bloqueó con sus brazaletes

No quiero lastimarte – gritó Diana

Vete al diablo maldita besa culos de la liga, no sobreviví al Hades, no sobreviví a _Dalkriig-Hath_ para ser sometida por la corte de Hipólita – el hacha de Artemis volvió a chocar con otro brazalete, Diana tomó su espada

Tienes cargos muy serios Artemis – Diana bloqueo con su poderosa espada el golpe del hacha y acertó un golpe al estómago de Artemis

Artemis se tambaleo, sintió un fuerte dolor que la hizo doblarse, se tambaleo torpemente antes de ponerse de pie – Tenemos reglas universales Artemis, no importa si eres de Bana-Mighdall se te acusa de asesinar a más de 300 personas – Diana se lanzó dando un golpe que Artemis apenas logró bloquear con su hacha – ser un mercenario

Artemis sentía que algo estaba mal en ella su vientre dolía como el mismo infierno, se sintió mareada, el siguiente golpe que vino de Diana la desarmo, Artemisa desarmada se fue al enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, dio un fuerte golpe a Dina en el pecho y logró dar una patada giratoria que la desarmó, pero Diana respondió con un golpe en la quijada de la Artemis, la perra era realmente fuerte, Artemis escupió la sangre y se lanzó contra Diana

Artemis no tienes que hacer esto – Artemis logró golpear el hombro de Diana, pero esta dio otro golpe con el codo al estómago, Artemis aulló de dolor, trastabilló hacia atrás confundida y volvió a ponerse en guardia, solo que esta vez Diana no atacó, estaba petrificada mirándola, Artemis sintió un líquido caliente que escurría en sus piernas, bajo la mirada y vio hilos de sangre que salían de ella, se horrorizó preguntando qué pasaba con su cuerpo, los golpes de Diana fueron fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para….. Oh mierda – gimió ahora Artemis miraba a Diana con horror, fue estúpida, descuidada, Jason solía ser el que tomaba las precauciones, siempre fue cuidadoso pero a veces solían ser muy entusiastas, hizo nota mental el tiempo que tenía de atraso, 3 malditos meses como mínimo, un caso llevó a otro, siempre apremiante, luego cuando Jason desapareció ella dejó ir las cosas, ahora los vómitos, el olfato sensible, la lujuria extra en los encuentros, Artemis sintió que todo su cuerpo se aflojó como una muñeca sin hilos, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos gritar a Diana, necesitamos soporte, tenemos un herido 


	42. El Juicio 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La suerte está en el aire, los cazadores listos los Outlaws no lo vieron venir, de pronto todo se desmoronaba a sus pies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy se hizo una actualización de  
[El Fenix y El Murcielago](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/57155773?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_298257034)  
También recomiendo otra lectura  
[You will be found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289355/chapters/55776610#workskin)  
donde Jason como los perritos se hace el muerto jejejeje, bueno mas bien se hace el amnesico  
Chicos son tiempos dificiles, no claudiquen se que algunos estan pasando por cosas muy dificiles, les envio todo mi amor.  
Gracias por leer

DNA está trayendo cualquier posible prueba con sus tiendas cubiertas de guantes, mientras que con la otra toma fotos de lo que podría ser pruebas, Cloud 9 sobrevolaba el lugar cuando escuchó un terrible ruido que hizo estremecerse, cuando llegó Bizarro se enfrentaba a Superman en una estruendosa lucha a golpes como dos titanes colapsando entre sí, Cloud se elevó invocando las fuerzas naturales pero no llegó muy lejos una descarga eléctrica la derribo directo al suelo, Batman se acercó a ella disparando un dardo – Los tenemos a todos preparen el vehículo de contención

En ese momento Superman derribaba dejando inconsciente a Bizarro, DNA era traído también inconsciente por el Marciano y Nightwing 

* * *

Un día después Jason estaba en Argentina tomando camino para la frontera con Brasil cuando una ráfaga roja poncho sus neumáticos – Mierda – gruño, sacó su arma y se alistó a la lucha

Katana fue la primera en lanzarse, Hood guardó su arma sustituyéndola por una espada- ¿que demonios pasa con ustedes? - Jason se alistó a la lucha, habían enviado a dos metahumanos y un samurai por él, la lucha inició con fuertes chispazos de las espadas chocando, Katana era buena pero Hood estaba bien entrenado no solo en la lucha con arma de fuego, la lucha con las All Blades lo hacían también un excelente contrincante, la lucha estaba muy pareja, ambos arremeten, pero a diferencia de la agilidad de Katana Jason tenía fuerza y cada golpe de contraataque era sentido por la hoja de la espada de Katana que se sacudía, Katana dio un golpe hacia un hombro de Hood aprovechando que había llegado a las espaldas del hombre pero él se inclinó y dio un golpe en el estómago de Katana dejándola sin aire, Jason decidió que la pelea a corta distancia sería mejor, Kanata se aterrorizó cuando la lluvia de golpes llegó, ella no sabía cómo manejarse a corta distancia

Katana recuperó su espada, entonces Hood saco las All Blades – atrévete si quieres, pero despídete del alma de tu amado que se desprenderá de la espada en cuanto choque con la mía- las espadas se incendiaron por sí solas, Katana titubeo no se atrevió a moverse un centímetro

Black Lightning se dio cuenta de eso y decidió intervenir una descarga eléctrica fue enviada de forma traicionera a las espaldas de Hood, Jason gruño apretando las mandíbulas, Katana aprovechó para golpear con el filo el pecho de Jason pensándolo con armadura, en cambio un corte a lo largo de su pecho rasgó la camisa de Jason haciéndolo sangrar, Katana se quedó fría al darse cuenta que Hood luchaba sin armadura, Flash dio dos golpes a la mandíbula de Jason haciendo que trastabillar soltando las All Blades que antes de tocar al suelo volvieron al cuerpo de su dueño como parte de él, otra descarga vino de nuevo, Jason no sabía por dónde le llegaba tanto golpe solo se sacudía entre descargas, la lluvia golpes y cortes, Jason se sentía como una pelota de pin pong, las piernas le temblaron cediendo ante la gravedad – Lo tenemos – Las esposas de inmediato no se hicieron esperar, estas apretaban sus muñecas y cubrían por completo sus manos para evitar cualquier truco

Váyanse a la mierda – ladró Jason – no tienen autoridad legal para hacer esto – gruño de nuevo mientras lo levantaba del suelo entre Katana y Black Lightning

Lo siento Hood tienes cargos acumulados muy serios, tú y tu equipo – señaló Barry mientras lo llevaban al avión

Jodete maldita zanahoria, quien te nombro policía quiero ver tu puta placa – Hood se apalanco y logró patear la espalda de Flash que no lo vio venir, un fuerte golpe vino por parte de Black Lightning – Hijodeputa cobarde enfréntame cara a cara maldito pedazo de mierda amargo

Buda que lenguaje – gimió Katana mientras contenía a Hood que no se quedaba quieto ni con la boca, ni con el cuerpo intentando escapar de sus captores

Si no te gusta mi lenguaje – Hood gruñó dándole un fuerte pisotón a Black Lightning quien gritó adolorido y sorprendido – puedes cubrir tus virginales oídos – Jason arrojó a Katana con un golpe venido de su hombro, luego dio una patada giratoria derribando a Black Lightning, antes de poder moverse sintió un pinchazo en su cuello el maldito Flash

Creo que esto te mantendrá quieto un momento – dijo Flash sonriendo mientras sostenía una jeringa con tranquilizante vaciado en el sistema de Jason el cual se tambaleó antes de caer

Es un maldito gato salvaje – gruñó Black Lightning – el murciélago debería fijarse a quién entrena

Y Talía y All Castle, la Liga de Asesinos y sabe quién más – dijo Barry mientras subían a Jason al avión – Jesús es pesado el tipo

Unas horas después llegó el último prisionero a Watchtower Hood custodiado, esposas sujetaban sus muñecas atrás de la espalda lo encaminaban a una de las prisiones amordazado para que dejara de soltar maldiciones y causar caos hecho que hizo después de despertarse del tranquilizante, escupió, mordió, hubo un momento en que los puso uno contra el otro el mocoso realmente era difícil e insoportable

Suéltalo - Diana ordenó con firmeza

Wonder Woman necesitamos llevarlo a una celda y créeme no querrás quitarle la mordaza - Flash objeto

Háganlo ahora yo me encargo - Diana se acercó a Jason cuándo fue liberado echándose todo hacía atrás como aquellos que le abren el paso a una bestia furiosa y lo tomó de un brazo, Jason se dio cuenta que estaba muy extraña - ¿D?

Jason, necesito llévate con Artemis - Jason sintió un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo, se puso pálido

\- D, ¿qué pasa? - dijo casi sin aire Jason mientras Diana lo encaminaba hacia las habitaciones de rehabilitación en la zona médica, Jason se vio más nervioso al ver a Tim con ojos preocupados, Batman, Batgirl, Spoiler, Robin y Nightwing. Jason miró con horror a Diana - Por favor - dijo negando el suceso con la cabeza 

Jason, Artemis se encuentre ahora estable, ella - Diana tomó aire, se sentía tan culpable - tuvo un aborto - Diana afianzó el agarre al sentir como las piernas de Jason se debilitaban - no, no, no - dijo una y otra vez - ella no me lo dijo -

Jason fue durante la pelea, yo no lo sabía, lo juro -

Jason empujo a Diana - MI HIJO DIANA, ERA MI HIJO Y TU LO ASESINASTE. MONSTRUO TE TODA ESTAS PERSONAS DE MIERDA EN ESTA LIGA TU ERAS LA ÚNICA A LA QUE CONFIABA - Diana se puso pálida caminando hacia atrás hasta que topó con una pared -ASESINA, MONSTRUO - Volvió a rugir antes de correr a la habitación, era lo que Tim sospechaba las lágrimas retenidas se desbordaron, Step abrazo a Tim ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su novio y empezó a llorar ruidosamente, Nightwing se quedó congelado, al igual que Batman y Robin, Barbara cubrió su boca horrorizada, solo se movieron para darle paso a Jason 

Jason quería golpearlos a todos con excepción de Tim, matarlos dolorosamente, pero necesitaba ver a su prometida, tomo la perilla, no podía darle más pesar a su mujer, limpió sus lágrimas cerró con fuerza los ojos y abrió la puerta cerrándola detrás de él, miró hacia el gran ventanal, tomó una cobija de una repisa y lo colocó atorándola entre un soporte designado para unas persianas inexistentes. Nadie hizo un movimiento para evitarlo, todo se quedaron quietos desde afuera. Jason fue a la cama de Artemis tomo su mano con ternura y acarició su frente, los ojos de Artemis se abrieron con debilidad - Jas

Shuuush no hables amor - Las lágrimas de Artemis salieron de la comisura de sus ojos, Jason no pudo sostener tampoco las suyas - lo siento mi amor, lo siento - Jason la abrazo, beso con cuidado sus mejillas, sus ojos - necesitas reponerte, no te preocupes por nada, veré la forma de resolver todo este desastre, solo no te vayas, quédate, quédate - suplico, con súplicas suaves guardando su desesperanza -Te amo, te amo, lo siento falle en protegerte

Jase - Dijo con trabajos Artemis negando con la cabeza en suaves y torpes movimientos

Shush bebe, solo descansa, no podrán arrancarme de tu lado, no hasta que sepa que estás bien - Jason le dio un beso en la frente la miro ambos tenían los ojos rojos y cansados, Artemis no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos y volvió a cerrarlos, Jason se sentó a su lado tomando su mano.

* * *

Diana se había quedado derrumbada en el piso las palabras "asesina" "monstruo" sonaban en sus oídos, dolían más viniendo de boca de Jason, ellos siempre habían tenido buena relación, nunca habían rivalizado ni entrado en enfrentamiento alguno, pero ella había asesinado al hijo de Jason, hijo que cargaba en sus entrañas Artemis, tres meses dijeron los doctores cuando tuvieron que hacer el legrado 

Diana - dijo con suavidad Superman - voy a levantarte, estás en el suelo 

Diana lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos - asesine a su hijo Clark, yo lo asesine un inocente - ella miró sus manos 

Diana no lo sabias, Artemis se resistió qué más podías hacer? - dijo con suavidad Superman tomándola en sus fuertes brazos, ella se aferró al cuello de Clark y empezó a llorar desconsolada - Debí, debí ser más cuidadosa ...... hijo.....asesine - sollozaba entre palabras balbuceadas 

Superman camino entre la multitud de capas congregadas abriéndole paso la tragedia había manchado a uno de los suyos con sangre inocente, un niño que no vería la luz, le negaron el derecho de nacer y eso pesaba entre todos, uno de los pilares más fuertes se había roto en la lucha sobre alguien que no era precisamente un enemigo como tal, simplemente personas que intentaban ayudar a pesar de que sus métodos siempre habían sido cuestionados, no era de esperar que algún día la tragedia que Batman inició los había contaminado ahora a ellos.

El silencio sepulcral gobernó el lugar, había lágrimas llorando tantas pérdidas, preguntas de los porqués, como murmuraban en las cabezas, otras completamente desconectadas, habían llegado esta vez muy lejos

Batman dio un paso hacia la puerta instintivamente - No lo hagas - pidió Drake en forma tranquila - dale tiempo, él no se moverá sin Artemisa y no arriesgará la salud de ella

Lo sabías - Batman soltó lentamente la perilla

No - Tim recargo la cabeza en una pared y miró al techo - Jason no lo sabía ¿cómo podía yo saberlo? aunque podría suceder esto - murmuró con dolor

Tim ¿qué sabes al respecto? - Dick lo miró con expresión preocupada y sobre todo intrigado, que sabía Tim que ellos no supieran

No es algo que yo tenga que contar y no voy a traicionar la confianza que Jason ha depositado en mí, por ahora tengo a mi hermano en ese cuarto sufriendo la pérdida de un hijo que nunca conocerá - Tim les dio una dura mirada - todo esto se pudo evitar si no hubieran sido tan draconianos con sus reglas sobre cualquier cosa que se refiera a Jason o a Hood

Drake estas siendo muy sobre protector con lo que se refiere a Hood - defendió Damian solo esta vez con inseguridad, el dolor de Jason no fue el de un compañero de armas, un integrante deshonroso de la familia, fue la de un padre reclamando la vida de un hijo caído sin siquiera haber visto la luz del día

Se llama Jason - Drake dio una mirada tan dura que congelaría al mismo Dr. Freeze - debajo de esa máscara hay un ser humano Damian nunca lo olvides, un padre aunque joven que ha perdido un hijo y con lo que respecta a Jason los niños son intocables y antes de hacer un reclamo de cuando regresó "mal" como ustedes lo llaman recuerden que ni siquiera era él mismo. Desearía que nunca hubiera regresado ni si quiera era el mismo, tú mismo nos has documentado acerca de la locura del pozo, locura que tiene todos los días que combatir y nadie ve los sus avances logrados, pero si cada pequeña falla

Damian se quedó callado tragando las lágrimas -, ahora si me disculpan necesito saber si mi hermano necesita algo - Tim avanzó a la puerta y entró cerrándola de inmediato

Santa mierda - jadeo Dick - nunca lo quisiera en una discusión en mi contra

Sin embargo, tiene toda la razón - contestó Step - si me disculpan creo que un té le vendría bien a Jason - Stephanie tomó camino a la cafetería sin decir más

* * *

Jason accedió a ser esposado a la cama de Artemis durante los siguiente dos días de la recuperación, Tim solía ser su mediador ninguna capa se atrevía a entrar, no desde que Jason recibió a Superman con una lluvia de objetos, puñetazos que Clark esquivaba y gritos haciendo que Clark se retirara como mediador, entonces fue Tim quien estuvo para llevar comida, informes del caso a Jason y secretamente reunirse con Wingman y Ma Gunn para ampliar la investigación de Jason y la defensa de Tim a los Outlaws 

Este es la perfecta excusa para crucificarnos Tim - le dijo Jason - ellos irán por todos nosotros, mis niños, mi equipo, no puedes permitir que sepan que pensábamos casarnos sin la autorización de las amazonas, su ley es dura con lo que respecta al matrimonio con hombres de esta tierra, normales como yo, a ellas solo se les tiene permitido aparearse si son de la tribu de Artemis- le advirtió, Jason sabía que su cabeza podía rodar y ella sería encerrada en una mazmorra hasta que fuera disciplinada sobre la unión con un simple mortal

Ambos prepararon el caso en secreto al cabo del tercer día Jason fue llevado a su celda, esperaron otros dos para que Artemis pudiera asistir a dicho juicio y hoy era ese día

Los Outlaws se presentaron en celdas de contención especiales para cada uno con excepción a la de Jason está sobrepasaba las precauciones para un simple terráqueo sin poderes. Uno a uno entró al recinto, el último en entrar fue Tim sorprendiendo a muchos en el momento que tomó su lugar en el lado de la defensa de los Outlaws causando revuelo y murmullos en el gremio 

Superman aclaró la garganta, todos callaron - Nos encontramos aquí para comparecer en el caso de los Outlaws acusados de asesinato imprudencial, actos vandálicos contra uno de nuestro gremio obligándolo a dar parte de su sangre para iniciar una empresa completamente irresponsable y arriesgada que costó la vida de muchos inocentes, así como también la peligrosa forma en que han conducido jóvenes metahumanos a una alineación aunque no completamente delictiva pero sí dudosa con sus técnicas usadas. Han demostrado nuevamente que son un riesgo para otros y ellos mismos debido a la forma irresponsable y peligrosa en la que actúan. - Superman termino de leer el escrito y tomó asiento

Batman se incorporó - Otro de los cargos son inestabilidad mental y emocional por parte de algunos de sus líderes incluyendo a su líder, uso de un mercenario que no es la primera vez que está involucrada en la privación de libertad y asesinatos bajo las órdenes de una organización criminal. Por eso estamos solicitando el retiro de los menores a cargo de los presentes integrantes líderes de los Outlaws

No puedes hacer eso - Jason gruño arrojándose contra los barrotes los cuales le dieron una fuerte carga eléctrica derribándolo en el piso

No les está permitido hablar hasta ser llamados a comparecer - dijo con voz fría Batman - de otra forma tendrán que ser retirados del precinto hasta que sean llamados y al final del juicio para saber la resolución 

Jason se incorporó acercándose a la reja, pero Tim levanto la mano - Jay déjame hacer mi trabajo - Jason suspiro derrotado - Lo siento - Tim miro con dolor a Jason tratado como un animal salvaje detrás de esas rejas, no eran criminales, eran aliados no merecían esta falta de respeto

Uno a uno mostró pruebas, las bombas, fotos de cadáveres, alegaron la forma imprudente en que los Outlaws entraron al lugar, el riesgo en que se pusieron a ellos mismos y a otros

Tim se levantó y mando llamar a Jason al estrado, la reja se abrió, fueron colocadas unas cadenas especiales de energía para llevarlo como si fuera algo más peligroso que el maldito Joker

Sr Todd - dijo con solemnidad Tim que se negó a llamarlo Hood, necesitaba recordarles que Hood era una persona - ¿podrías describirnos lo que descubriste y viviste durante tu secuestro?

Jason describió cada momento, desde que fue capturado en Ontario hasta arrojado en el campo de exterminio en Foz do Iguacu, el trato, el lugar, las muertes indiscriminadas y la sala de autopsias o más bien asesinato donde los órganos eran extraídos a la víctima que morían en el proceso

Hubo momentos de alboroto "Exterminio" unos gritaron, Jason había descubierto una red que iba más allá del secuestro y venta de metahumanos, niños, mujeres y hombres con el gen heredable corrían la suerte de llegar a los laboratorios, si no eran útiles eran asesinados, pero ubo un problema, no les había sido posible descubrir al autor o autores de dichos actos

Entonces fuiste sacado por uno de los participantes de dicha institución criminal – preguntó Donna que suplía a Wonder Woman

No creo que ella fuera realmente participante activa, más bien todo apuntaba a que estaba siendo obligada de alguna manera a permanecer, disimular que estaba de su lado – contestó Jason

Creo que estas especulando – dijo Donna

De qué otra forma le hubiera convenio arriesgarse a sacarme de ese infierno – gruñó Jason desafiante – tú no estuviste ahí, ninguno de ustedes – Hood se dirigió a los presentes -, ninguno vio la suciedad, los asesinatos que hacían por simple placer, el trato que nos daban peor que si fuéramos animales, si el maldito lugar llegaba a su capacidad entonces tomaban un grupo y lo desaparecían, el olor a podredumbre de todo el lugar debido a los cuerpos tirados o cadáveres en los catres en el lugar

Donna trago – pero eso no excusa la forma en se irresponsablemente actuaron en el caso

Te digo que las bombas iban a detonar con o sin entrada de alguien – gruñó Hood

Pero algo las activo, ¿no es así? – ese fue Batman – y fue debido a la falta de investigación e impaciencia por parte de usted y su equipo

Los que estábamos en el lugar ya estábamos sentenciados Bruce, con o sin bombas maldito sordo, acaso solo deseaban que sólo miráramos los cuerpos muertos, siendo indolentes ante los secuestros y venta de personas PERSONAS BRUCE QUE JURAMOS PROTEGER – Jason golpeó la mesa del estrado, algunos hicieron exclamaciones de asombro, Hood tenía razón, les gustara o no

Ese es tu problema Hood siempre tan arriesgado, permitiendo que tus emociones te guíen – rebatió Bruce

Vete a la mierda – ladro Hood – no estamos aquí por mis actos pasados

Todo lo contrario Hood, estamos aquí porque no has logrado dominarte y ahora arrastras jóvenes aspirantes al crimen contigo, jóvenes adquiridos mediante Perpetua

MENTIRA -gruño Jason – son niños que Lex me dio a cargo, si no era yo otro los tomaría y no tendría la conciencia para no arrojarlos al frente como carne de cañón o terminarían muertos en un sucio almacén golpeados y explotados – arrojó con veneno, Batman se erizó por un momento

Acaso no es verdad que una jovencita llamada Cloud 9 – Batman miró el papel – fue secuestrada para venta con fines de prostituirla

Maldito Bruce como siempre busco el punto más bajo para atacar, Jason apretó las mandíbulas sin contestar, Batman lo miro victorioso, por fin le cerró la boca – conteste solo sí o no

Sí – gruñó Jason entre dientes

Bien con esto terminamos – Jason fue retirado del banquillo

Tim se incorporó encontré un equipo electrónico que indica que las bombas estaban programadas para estallar en determinado tiempo ante la más mínima SOSPECHA de algún agente, equipo eléctrico o persona que arriesgara su anonimato

Tim colocó un circuito en la mesa – Eso no es parte de las pruebas – reclamo Hal

Lo lamento fue hasta el día de hoy que me fue entregado, dicho circuito fue encontrado en un búnker secreto en Ontario donde fue llevado Jason para ser transportado mientras estaba drogado al lugar donde sería exterminado – Tim dijo con voz fría

Los murmullos iniciaron – Su tecnología es muy avanzada, ni Batman, Superman, Barry o cualquiera de esta liga podríamos haber previsto, al parecer hay aleaciones y tecnología desconocida para nosotros, cualquiera que hubiera tomado el caso hubiera sufrido consecuencias desastrosas, tal vez peores que las pasaron en los recientes sucesos, cuando Jason se infiltró tomando la decisión correcta descubrió mucho más de lo que nosotros hubiéramos hecho con nuestros métodos convencionales – Tim levantó la voz, Jason estaba orgulloso del niño, nunca lo había visto tan duro y seguro enfrentándose a su mentor a héroes mitológicos – seguro el daño hubiera sido igual o mayor sin poder descubrir nada, sí pudo ser imprudente pero como siempre los resultados se logran, si no tan solo permitimos que los Outlaws siguán con su trabajo, sino que también los apoyamos tal vez podríamos encontrar esta nueva amenaza.

Fue eso todo un escándalo, pero Tim se movió seguro a su lugar mientras todos vociferaban, Jason le dio una orgullosa expresión, Tim respondió con una tímida sonrisa a su hermano

Luego vino el turno de Artemisa, al banquillo


	43. Un juicio termina, otro inicia.

Artemis fue llevada con extremas precauciones propias de las Amazonas y una de ellas era atada con el lazo de la verdad como medida precautoria de que no escapara, si un lazo era roto por una amazona esta envejecía y perdía gran parte de sus poderes

El primero en enfrentarla al estrado fue Superman – Artemis ¿no es verdad que usted ordeno a Bizarro ejecutar la entrada en Rusia?

Por su puesto petulante pomposo y fue tu amigo de las orejas picudas quien dio con los planos subterráneos – Jason sonrió orgulloso de su novia “esa es mi chica” dijo

Jason no la alientes – Drake lo miró sacudiendo la cabeza “son el uno para el otro” murmuró

En su caso es verdad que no encontraron más que un edificio evacuado con personas criogenizadas – Artemis observó desconfiada a Clark

Es curioso, pero así fue, como si estuvieran sembrando solo pistas falsas – Artemis entre cerró los ojos, recordó ver un sello en el lugar, pero no habían tenido tiempo de indagar, era extraño que los otros estuvieran completamente destruidos y el de Minnesota la puerta estaba abierta como una invitación

Señorita Artemis conteste con un sí o no las respuestas, no estamos en este recinto para especulaciones – dijo Superman con frialdad

Bueno entonces ahora resulta que esto no es una investigación que ni siquiera nos permitieron hacer para defendernos, si no una charada para crucificarnos – Artemis rebatió con la misma frialdad

Estamos aquí para juzgar sus acciones en el campo no para investigar – contesto Superman serio

Malditos idiotas – gruño Artemis cruzando una pierna

Como decía, es curioso que el único lugar intacto fue en él que un representante de la Liga experimentado, en este caso Batman haya sido el único que permaneció intacto, debido a que fue llevado con cuidado e investigación adecuada, a pesar del poco tiempo - Superman señaló las fotos del lugar

Si tú lo dices – Artemisa se burló

Artemis – Batman se incorporó del asiento – estamos también cuestionando su capacidad para liderar a estos jóvenes – Batman señaló al grupo de metahumanos pertenecientes a los Outlaws

Oh! Demonios entonces permíteme hacerte un lugar en el banquillo ya que a diferencia tuya ninguno de nuestros chicos ha muerto y llevan con nosotros 3 años activos a diferencia que tu entregaste a uno de los tuyos para ser asesinado y explotado a los dos años – Artemis sonrió victoriosa – un niño de casi quince años, ¿a qué edad lo lanzaste a al peligro a los 12 años? – Barry intentaba poner orden a Artemis mientras ella le recordaba cada niño arrojado a la lucha contra el crimen, en este caso en particular Jason

Conteste solo lo que se le pregunta en el momento que se le hace, es usted quien está en juicio – gruño Batman cerrando los puños, muchos podrían jurar que las orejas puntiagudas se pusieron rojas

Batman levanto un documento – Tengo pruebas aquí que demuestras que usted trabajo en Hierve el Agua bajo las ordenes de una institución clandestina que, hacia experimentos con personas, unas de ellas Willis Todd

Artemis se puso lívida, casi trasparente, dirijo su atención a Jason quien la miro con ojos grandes “mierda” gruño Jason, Drake levanto la mirada hacia Artemis horrorizado y luego vio a su hermano con preocupación “doble mierda” murmuro

Usted contribuyo en esos actos delictivos a mantener cautivos a esas personas, si escapaban usted los recuperaba y los asesinaba ¿no es así? – Batman no pesaba permitir que esa mujer estuviera cerca de Jason, de su hijo aun que le costara la poca relación con Jason

Jason sacudió la cabeza, pidiendo a Artemis que negara los cargos

Sí trabaje con ellos, yo los devolvía al complejo y trabajaba para Lex Luthor, pero sé de propia boca de Jason que su padre no era uno de los integrantes del lugar – respondió Artemis

Error, Batman arrojo las fotos, expedientes en la mesa del Artemis, entonces ella vio el murciélago tatuado en el brazo del hombre – Yo deje escapar a este hombre – Artemis observo a Jason con ojos de súplica – juro que lo deje escapar, no le di muerte a pesar de las órdenes de Luthor

Jason empezó a hiperventilar, no por que no le creyera a Artemis si no porque ahora sabía dónde Willis había estado, siendo experimentado en ese lugar, se decía a el mismo que lo odiaba, pero parte de su interior añoraba ser amado por su padre

Abran – grito Tim, todos desviaron la atención a Jason, Batman arrebató el control de la puerta a Barry para permitir a Tim entrar – respira, respira – Jason ya se había arrancado la mascara

En cierta forma lo sabía – jadeo Jason que estaba de rodillas – vi su tumba vacía

Mantente fuera – gruño Tim a Bruce cuando intento entrar preocupado por Jason – ¿su tumba?

Jason asintió – Cobblepot

¿Por eso intentaste asesinarlo? – pero Jason negó con la cabeza la pregunta de Tim

Fogeo – respondió Jason con un poco de aliento – blanco

Mierda Jason diste un disparo en blanco – Tim sujeto a Jason de los brazos y recargo su frente en la frente de Jason, ambos miraban al suelo ignorando el escándalo fuera – eres un completo idiota

No – dijo con un soplo de aire un poco mas repuesto, luego miró a Tim – decidí quitarle todo, lo puse en la mira de los hombres que le daban el dinero de venta de armas, narcotráfico para lavar su sucio dinero, necesitaba arrebatarle todo, dinero, su seguridad tal como él me lo arrebató – los ojos de Jason se pintaron de verdad, los músculos del cuello y mandíbula se tensaron – mi madre, mi vida, mi inocencia. Si no lo hubiera inculpado … era una mierda, pero era mi padre, mi padre Tim – Jason sujeto los brazos de Tim mirándolo directo a la cara – el bastardo cambio, prometió y quise creerle, su último trabajo dijo y nuestra vida sería diferente, pero mintió.

Batman se quedó congelado solo escuchando, culpable, era una cucaracha, una hiena que destrozó a su hijo una y otra vez con los puños, con acusaciones, enfureció cuando el chico quiso su vida civil de vuelta, lo amenazó, le impidió ir a la celebración de Alfred, cuando Bane, el Joker tuvieron altercados, luego vino el rumor de que Bruce Wayne era Batman y culpo a Jason por dejarse descubierto por el pingüino, cuando fue el Joker quien fraguó todo, luego vino la aparente muerte del Joker y volvió a tener una pelea con Hood a golpes solo que esta vez el muchacho respondió terminando en un sangriento enfrentamiento entre los dos, Batman hubiera perdido de no ser por el ataque a traición de Damian enterrándole una espada por la espalda, casi mata a Jason, el pulmón se colapsó horrorizado miraba los borbotones de sangre salir de la boca de Jason agonizando mientras lo llevaba al hospital y eso fue todo, Hood solo se fue. Le falló, una y otra vez, no había lo siento que valiera la pena, Jason ya no los tomaría 

Jason se sacudió – que el show continúe, el lazo debe estar quemandola – Tim asintió ayudó a Jason a incorporarse, Clark acercó una silla para que Hood pudiera sentarse, pero fue rechazada, se incorporó alto, digno y orgulloso, miro a Artemis que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos y solo le dijo “está bien, te amo” moviendo los labios

Batman volvió al presente – es todo de mi parte – dijo derrotado y fue a sentarse

Un momento – dijo Donna antes de que se acercaran a Artemis – todos estos cargos han sido juzgados por la comunidad de Amazonas, cooperación delictiva para secuestrar y torturar personas, trabajo como mercenaria y el posible asesinato de tu compañero de trabajo que por lo que vemos seguro lo manipulaste y ocultaste los hechos

Mentira – gruño Artemis – yo le dije todo, yo no le haría eso a él

Se puede saber ¿por qué? – dijo Donna

Porque, porque – Artemis intentó resistirse al lazo – por que no podría mentirle a mi prometido, por que lo amo

Todos quedaron en silencio, sobre todo los que conocían la ley amazona – ¿Tu prometido? Sin informar al gremio

Sí – contestó Artemis forzada por el lazo

¿Iban a hacerlo a escondidas? – Donna se acercó

Sí – gimió Artemis, el lazo la quemaba

BASTA! ESTAN LASTIMADOLA – gritó Jason desesperado mientras Artemis luchaba con el lazo en voluntad y fuerza como queriendo romperlo sin importar las consecuencias.

¿Sabían ambos lo que pasa si pasan de largo la prueba nupcial? – Donna fue despiadada

Aaaargh – grito Artemis

Jason se arrojó a la reja de contención intentando una y otra vez romper la reja sin importar las descargas en su cuerpo

Sí, maldita perra, siiii – ladro Artemis sintiéndose desfallecer

Esto es pena de muerte para los dos – dijo Donna retirándose del estrado

Artemis lloraba no por el dolor que el lazo le provocaba, sino por el destino de Jason

NO -grito Batman – NO MATAMOS A NADIE POR UN SIMPLE ERROR

NO SON TUS LEYES BATMAN – gritó Donna

TENDRÁS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI – Batman la reto

SUFICIENTE – todos callaron cuando Diana entró por la puerta – Yo reclamo juicio por duelo, seré su campeón

Diana no puedes – dijo Donna preocupada

Es lo menos que les debo a ellos dos – Diana fue firme con respecto a su resolución – en un día nos vemos para dar resolución al caso, mientras debo prepararme

Cuando tomaron a Artemis llevándola a su celda Jason estiró el brazo, soportando la descarga para tomar la mano de su amada, Artemis la aceptó, fue un breve momento en la que los amantes se sujetaron, tuvieron que forzarlos a soltarse, ellos se sujetaban como si su vida dependiera de eso.


	44. Una serie de eventos inesperados

Los gritos inundaban el lugar Bruce y Diana discuten con respecto a llevar a Jason y Artemis ante las amazonas de Themyscira y Bana-Mighdall la ley había sido violada explica Diana, la unión entre una Amazona y un hombre son claras, el hombre debe de ser merecedor, las Bana-Mighdall podían procrear, ellas necesitaban hacerlo y mediante unos preparativos para asegurar que dieran a luz a una niña, si ellas quedaban embarazadas por error si era niña sería aceptada para ser criada como amazona, si era varón sería llevado al altar de Seth para extraer cualquier poder amazónico y devolverlo a la tierra de los hombres.

Batman si no aceptas esto será una guerra - gritó Diana

No te llevaras a mi hijo - gruño en medio de la sala de reunión

Que conveniente Bruce, ahora es tu hijo cuando hace un año lo negaste - gruño Diana

Nunca lo hice - debatió Batman

No me hagas repetir tus palabras - señaló Diana

Lleven a Supergirl, Zatanna y Hawkgirl como garantía Batman, no hay más que podamos hacer. Por favor tu hijo hizo todo un desastre, rompió más de una ley de forma egoísta y para desgracia el niño que de seguro ocultarían resultó ser un varón amazon - Superman suspiro entregando los análisis a Diana

Un Amazon - Diana suspiro - increíble, casi imposible de una unión entre un hombre sin poderes y una amazona. - Diana frunció el ceño - ¿están bien estas pruebas?

Sí, se corrieron tres veces debido a las irregularidades - explicó Clark, Bruce se acercó curioso a los análisis

Es extraño, pero explicaría por que la matriz de Artemis se encontraba con abrasiones - Diana miró a Bruce - Batman ¿qué tan seguro estas de que Jason no evolucionó a algo más con el pozo?

Diana, Jason es 100% humano, solo algunos minerales propios del pozo, pero no se comparan con los de Ra's - Batman leía los análisis del feto - nada aquí arroja que el producto pudiera ser un metahumano, no hay gen metahumano en sus células, mira - Batman señaló donde estaba escrito en negritas como negativo al factor meta

Eso es lo más extraño, al no ser que no fuera de Jason - señaló Diana

Es de Jason, tomaron secretamente cabellos del padre cuando una mañana fue desposado para ducharse - explicó Superman

Esto va a ser todo un escándalo, el feto presenta un tipo de radiación desconocida la misma que se encontró en Artemis pero solo fueron leves quemaduras, como si desde el interior el feto quisiera defenderse sin dañar a la madre. ¿Qué es esto Bruce? Artemis es una Amazona y nosotros no somos capaces de hacer esto y si Jason es solo humano ¿cómo explicamos esto? Maldición

Batman se quedó mirando fijo a los análisis y luego a Diana - No lo sé, enviará la información a un amigo genetista especializado en casos nada ortodoxos - Bruce así lo hizo, mientras que se hacían preparativos para llevar los restos del niño, así como a sus padres a comparecer al juzgado de las Amazonas, esto tomaría un día más al parecer

Tim entró cauteloso al área médica, Jason estaba sin camisa sentado con una mano esposada a la barandilla de la cama, siendo atendido por las quemaduras provocadas por la corriente eléctrica que recibió cuando se arrojaba a los barrotes - Mierda Jay - gimió Tim - como haces para complicar todo de forma tan colosal 

Tim, esto es una completa mierda, no es justo, no pueden hacernos esto, no somos unos jodidos criminales, ni al Joker le dan este tipo de trato - gruño Jason furioso

Lo sé, Jay y espero que se haga justicia, lo lamento Jay, tal vez

NO - gruño Jason - hiciste lo que estaba a tu alcance, sea lo que sea estoy orgulloso de ti Timbers

Jay

NO - Jason ladro - acéptalo, desgraciadamente ellos no dieron tiempo de investigar nada - Tim se sentó derrotado del lado libre del catre junto a su hermano, Jason trago - Tim prométeme algo - Tim giro la cabeza con una expresión confusa - no investigues, aléjate del caso

Pero Jay

Sin excusas, esta gente es peligrosa y tu maldita tendencia a hacerlo solo me horroriza. No hagas nada sin un buen respaldo. Júramelo - Jason le dio una dura mirada a Tim

Tim abrió la boca suspiró - No lo hare solo

No utilices a tu equipo, estos tipos tienen forma de suprimir poderes metahumanos y cuentan con un ejército bien organizado de metas, nunca pensé decirlo pero son más paranoicos que el mismo Bruce - Jason miro desinflarse a Tim - si vas ve con cuidado y solo ligas grandes - Jason guardo silencio - No creo poder salir de esta Tim

Jay - la voz de Tim se rompió - Lamento esto

Timbers no hiciste nada más que respaldarme Bro y te necesitare si logramos regresar de Themyscira o donde mierdas nos envíen - Tim trago y abrazo a Jason

Reemplazo - dijo con voz temblorosa Jason levantando las manos - mis quemaduras – siseo

Mierda lo siento - Farfulló Tim avergonzado

Idiota - Jason le dio un juguetón puñetazo en el brazo

Revoltoso - Tim lo devolvió al hombro donde no tenía Jason quemaduras

* * *

Samuel recibió los análisis en Hospital General de Gotham - esto es lo más raro que he visto - de inmediato llamó a otro colega en Houston Dr. Jorge te tengo todo un enigma, si enseguida, necesito que los veas lo antes posible, mi cliente necesita respuestas rápido

Cuando el doctor Jorge Worton estaba dando consulta con un colega discutiendo un caso peculiarmente difícil, su teléfono timbro, abrió el correo de su colega Sam, cuando leyó los análisis abrió los ojos cuan anchos eran, se levantó sin dar explicaciones, corrió por el pasillo atropellando gente, enfermeras, sentía su corazón a mil por hora “esto es increíble” pensaba, llegó a su oficina, sacó de uno de sus cajones un teléfono - tenemos un ave, contacto Samuel Abney - dijo con voz dura, de inmediato colgó y llamó a su colega - Necesito que nos reunamos .... no es molestia dame dos horas y voy en camino - colgó y sonrió, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a su oficina, saco de un cajón con llave un portátil lo encendió y apareció un escudo similar a los iluminati con dos ojos en medio de un círculo con las letras **_novus ordo seclorum_**, Worton pulso una tecla la para enlazar una videoconferencia, imagen cambio donde un hombre con el cabello blanco, impecable con un elegante tarje caro y un enorme anillo de titanio se veía entre sus dedos entrelazados- estoy enviando la información - dijo Worton al hombre mayor misterioso

Ya van en camino - dijo en respuesta – está seguro de la información, un ave natural es imposible de obtener, no en millones de años de espera

Por completo seguro – respondió Worton casi con un jadeo – radiación Beta en un feto, por desgracia muerto de 3 meses, posiblemente el cuerpo de la madre no pudo sostenerlo

qué clase es el ave – preguntó el hombre misterioso satisfecho con la información

Desgraciadamente no podemos saberlo, pero tal vez sea nivel 3 - sugirió Worton – un posible Bennu de nivel básico

Excelente trabajo doctor - el hombre corto la comunicación al mismo tiempo que la línea del archivo se completo

* * *

Habían pasado todo un día y Batman no tenía noticias del doctor Abney, asi que decidió llamar, nadie respondió su teléfono, eso se le hizo extraño, decidió Batman miro su reloj y decidió llamar a la clínica - Con el doctor Samuel Abney por favor hubo un momento de silencio con ruidos al fondo, una voz que no fue la de la recepcionista contesto el teléfono

_¿Quién lo llama?_ \- preguntó una voz varonil que reconoció

¿Comisionado? - pregunto Batman confundido

_Batman?!_ \- parecía estar sorprendido también la persona detrás del teléfono

Sí Jim - respondió

_¿Puedo preguntar para que buscas al buen doctor?_ \- eso le pareció más extraño a Batman

Le encargué unos resultados - la voz detrás de la línea gruño - puedes decirme que pasa Gordon

Lo siento Batman, espero que no hayan sido muy cercanos, encontramos al doctor Abney muerto hace unas horas, parece que alguien lo torturo, sospechamos de una vendetta personal porque no se llevaron nada, pero cubrieron bien sus huellas, las cámaras del hospital fueron borradas, asi como 10 cuadras a la redonda - respondió Jim

Batman gruño - ¿Puedo saber de qué se trataba tu pedido?

Te veré pronto - Batman colgó abruptamente y corrió hacia el hangar a buscar a Diana y los prisioneros, pero solo encontro a Superman

Ya salieron Bat ..... Maldición - Superman salió volando sin decir mas

Superman! - grito Batman extrañado, espero y espero después de unos minutos miro a un maltratado Superman llevando en brazos a Artemis, Zatanna volaba en una burbuja con Donna dentro a lado tenía a Hawkgirl volando más atrás Supergirl lucía mucho peor sujetando a Jason que tenía algunas heridas y atrás de ella Diana también lastimada, al parecer las esposas habían sido retiradas de los dos

¿Qué….fue eso? – jadeo Superman

Jason sufriente – pidió Kara

QUÍTATE DE MI VISTA ALIENÍGENA – gruño Jason con ojos verdes

Jason – suplico Artemis todavía débil por la cirugía – no podías hacer nada

**SE LO LLEVARON** ART, NO TENEMOS** NI UN CUERPO AL CUAL LLORAR** – Jason se llevó las manos al cabello sujetándolo con fuerza

Hood necesitas atención – Batman se acercó para intentar calmarlo

_VETE A LA MIERDA_ **TÚ** Y TODOS ESTOS PENDEJOS INUTILES, ESTO, ESTO ES UN JODIDO INFIERNO GRACIAS A USTEDES – rugió Jason enfrentando a Batman -, basta, basta, no puedo más – Jason cayó de rodillas, Artemis lo abrazo ambos lloraban la pérdida del cuerpo de su hijo

Diana los miro limpio sus lágrimas - Cuídenlos, protéjanlos, me presentaré al juicio yo sola – la expresión de Diana cambio a furia

Diana no puedes te acusaran de desacato – pidió Donna

Y arriesgarlos a otro atentado, no ya han pasado por demasiado por mi culpa – gruño Diana

_¡Atentado!_ – Batman lució sorprendido

Fuimos atacados – Hawkgirl informó – llegaron con todo, un arma paralizó a Kara, iban a llevarnos a todo de no ser por Superman que logró destruir el arma que mantenía a Kara

Pero eran demasiado fuertes – admitió Superman sorprendiendo a Batman – con trabajos logramos escapar todos, tomaron al hijo de Artemis y Jason antes de arrojar una bomba al avión

¿Quién haría eso? – Batman entrecerró los ojos, en ese momento llevaban a Jason y Artemis de nuevo a atender sus heridas

Batman – Superman se acerca a Bruce tomando su hombro – casi no logramos sacar a Jason y Diana, hablaron en lengua muerta que pensé nunca volver a escuchar, solo conocida por las leyendas de sus portadores, señalaron a Jason y a Diana solo capte que padres – Batman estuvo controlado por fuera pero Clark escucho su corazón acelerarse – algo está muy mal, necesitas saber en que se metieron los Outlaws, ambos miraron hacia el tubo Z que llevaba a las instalaciones de Watchtower donde desapareció la pareja cuando fueron llevados

Ese día permitieron a Jason y Artemis pasar la noche juntos en una celda vigilada con audio, cámaras, un vidrio de aleación Alienígena y campos de fuerza alrededor de ellos con un abismo alrededor en caso de que intentara el prisionero escapar solo caria al vacío. Esa noche los amantes encontraron un poco de refugio en los brazos del otro, acurrucados fuertemente sin poder hablar en libertad por los micrófonos y menos hacer algo más. Solo algunos lo lamento y te amo sonaron en el lugar entre sollozos

A pesar de todos lo intentos de Batman con Drake no pudo obtener información alguna de los Outlaws

-Drake es importante, Hood puede estar en peligro – advirtió Batman con voz autoritaria

\- Y encerrarlos en una jaula con un juicio injusto donde le impidieron investigar, obtener pruebas para su defensa es algún tipo de protección para ellos, me imagino – Tim golpeó con sarcasmo a Batman – y ahora ni siquiera me permiten el acceso, maldición Bruce que carajos pasa con ustedes, están convirtiéndose en algo contra lo que se supone que luchamos

Tim estás comprometido, ese es el motivo por lo cual no – Batman no pudo terminar cuando Tim lo interrumpió de forma fría y despectiva 

No me interesa escuchar más pretextos, si me permites – con esto Tim salió de la vista de Batman

Al anochecer llegó Diana, lucía agotada, lo primero que hizo fue pedir ver a Artemis en privado, con renuencia Artemis aceptó, fueron llevadas a una sala especial sin micrófonos, Artemis no se veía bien, estaba pálida con ojeras debajo de sus ojos – Y bien – dijo en un intento por lucir desafiante

Diana suspiro – Artemis realmente lo siento

Ahórrate – gruñó débilmente la rebelde Amazona

A pesar de que se te disculpo por tus errores pasados en el juicio por combate – informó Diana – no puedes engendrar hijos con Jason en un futuro

Artemis salto furiosa – quién demonios les da la autoridad de decidir eso?

La autoridad de las amazonas del tribunal de Themyscira y Bana-Mighdall juntos – Artemis jadeo, era comprensible la delicia susceptibilidad de las Amazonas de Hipólita, pero sus hermanas eran diferentes no daba crédito a esa traición

Artemis, debido a las pruebas de intentar ocultar su unión y el embarazo a futuro si se te ve cerca de Jason el será sentenciado a muerte – advirtió Diana con dolor, separar a dos personas que se amaban era cruel

Esto es exagerado Diana y lo sabes – gruñó Artemis

Hay otra cosa – Diana trago – su hijo no era normal, ni para un Amazo, ni siquiera para un metahumano

Artemis junto las cejas molestas – específica

Algo de fuerza incontrolable estaba dentro de ti, si hubiera tenido más fuerza hubieras muerto Artemis – Diana tomo aire y mojo sus labios – no sabemos si fue por su unión, el problema con el pozo de Jason y la forma misteriosa en que volvió a la vida, pero cuando le di un pedazo de una de las sabanas donde se deposito a tu bebe al oráculo advirtió que ese hijo que ibas a tener provocaría la destrucción de universos completos

No, vamos tienes que estar bromeando Diana – dijo incrédula Artemis

Artemis con trabajos logre evitar tu muerte, la de Jason después de ese descubrimiento, logre evitar que Hipólita viniera por ustedes para saber quien es el portar de esa desgracia o si es una combinación de los dos, prometieron guardar el secreto si tu te alejas de Jason para siempre

No es justo, esto es una completa mierda – la voz de Artemis se quebró

Lo siento, hice lo que pude, pero Donna ya había informado, fui sometida al lazo – Diana enseño sus brazos enrojecidos – si pudiera cambiar todo lo sucedido

Artemis suspiro – esta bien Diana no sabias, yo no lo sabía. – sin embargo, se sentía tan amarga – necesito descansar

Mañana se dará el fallo – Dina informó

Artemis torció la boca – Más mierda vendrá, ustedes viven en las nubes solo ven en blanco y negro cuando somos los que trabajamos con métodos no aprobados por ustedes, a diferencia de los verdaderos villanos, asesinos o violadores, son más preciados para ustedes – Artemis salió acompañada de Superman y Dona para ser llevada a su celda dejando a Dina cuestionándose


	45. El fin de todo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa tengo un jodido teclado en ingles y estar buscando los acentos, diéresis unido a mis problemas de comunicación y a veces vista hace que esto quede tan mal.  
Gracias por leer estamos a casi nada de la conclusión, editare la continuación, no me gusto, esta complicada, necesito hacerla más digerida

El día del fallo cada uno expuso la situación, es necesario mantener a en observación a Bizarro y a los jóvenes eso es ineludible - dijo con voz solemne Batman 

Viendo todo el caos generado creo que la desmantelación de los Outlaws es lo más indicado - contribuyó Donna - Artemis no puede permanecer a lado de Jason u otro hombre durante un tiempo debido a su falta, una cosa es la unión con una deidad y otra con un hombre ordinario sin el consentimiento y las pruebas Amazónicas

No creo que la desmantelación sea necesaria, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, que se reporten, visitas. No podemos darles un trato como si fueran criminales - objeto Tim - no podemos desmantelar los, ellos no están bajo nuestras órdenes, no pertenecen a ninguna asociación nuestra, no tenemos jurisdicción alguna sobre ellos 

Ese es el problema Drake, ellos se manejan de forma independiente, sus métodos no convencionales hacen que no solo ellos se pongan en riesgo, si no también a civiles. - señaló Superman - Debimos proceder con esto antes, si no aceptan esto serán llevados a una cárcel para que no puedan hacer daño hasta que sepamos que están realmente rehabilitados. 

Por Hera, esto es exagerado - Diana estaba indignada, ella necesitaba cambiar las retrógradas leyes de las Amazonas y ahora la JL estaba actuando de igual forma.

Pongamos a votación - pidio Barry, las manos se levantaron con excepción de Oliver, Diana y Tim, Batman se negó a votar dándole su voto a Clark

La reunión se llevó en la sala de justicia, llevaron de nuevo a los prisioneros en sus celdas, J'onn fue el asignado para informar la resolución - Por decisión casi unánime sólo con 3 votos en contra y una abstención fue la desmantelación de los Outlaws por un tiempo mínimo de 5 años con supervisiones en caso de Artemis y Red Hood, mientras que Bizarro será consignado a Superman, Green Lantern o alguna Amazona para la evaluación psicológica y eliminación de cualquier influencia negativa, al igual que los jóvenes adquiridos de forma dudosa por Hood, ellos pasarán a resguardo de la JL o cualquier asociado para su vigilancia y orientación

¿QUIEN CARAJOS SE PIENSAN? - grito Hood - VAYANSE A LA MIERDA, NO SON NUESTROS DUEÑOS Y NOSOTROS NO SOMOS SUS ESCLAVOS

La protesta por los jóvenes y Bizarro no tardó en escucharse - SILENCIO SI NO QUIEREN MÁS DÍAS TRAS LAS REJAS -grito Superman exasperado por la conducta revoltosa de los Outlaws

J'onn aclaró la garganta y continuo - De no obedecer serán arrestados y puestos en cárceles de seguridad duplicando su tiempo de arresto, sin posibilidad de reducción de tiempo, el implante se les retirará una vez que cumplan la mitad de su sentencia.Todos son responsables, si alguien trata de escapar todos sufrirán, la condena se aumentará para todos como advertencia, serán localizados, inmovilizados y arrestados. En caso de Artemis ella decidirá si va a Babana-Mighdall a cumplir su sentencia no sera necesario el dispositivo de control o tendrá que venir a chequeos mensuales a la JL o cualquier asociado teniendo que cumplir con una semana de servicio que le designaremos entonces será colocado el dispositivo, lo misma se aplica con Hood, solo que este usará el dispositivo hasta el final de su condena. 

Tendrán un día para arreglar sus cosas y despedirse - concluyó J'onn

Jason trago la ira, de otra forma solo perjudicaría más a sus compañeros, pero ya tenía el plan A, B y C en la cabeza. Después de colocar los dispositivos modificados que Amanda Waller usaba para el Suicide Squad salieron, ya Wingman en traje de civil los esperaba en la camioneta, Jason decidió conducir, cuando se vio lejos le dio una señal a Wingman para que activara el bloqueador de sonido

Bien - gruñó Jason - Baby necesito que hagas lo posible por analizar los dispositivos y como bloquearlos - Baby sonrió chillando el sí como respuesta.

Devor, mira algún lugar viable para transportarnos, tal vez un búnker para evitar la señal y darle tiempo a Baby a desarmar el dispositivo

NO JASON -gritó Artemis - NO VAS A EXPONERLOS MÁS

¿QUE SUGIERES ART? QUE NOS SOMETAMOS ANTE LA INJUSTICIA. No Art voy a luchar - gruñó Jason

ERES UN EGOÍSTA JASON, perdimos admitelo - Artemis golpeó el tablero - sabes no voy a quedarme a mirar como los arriesgas yo iré a cumplir mi sentencia a mi tierra 

Jason estaba casi en shock, su novia dándose por vencida, su amazona, la guerrera que tanto amaba, sin embargo no dijo nada, solo apretó el volante sin decir más, mientras que las protestas de los chicos se escuchaban por toda la camioneta. - Silencio niños, necesitamos quitar el bloqueador, en caso de que esa cosa contenga también microfono incluido

Cuando llegaron a una casa de seguridad provisional rentada por Willis, tanto Artemis como Jason bajaron azotando las puertas, Jason siguió a Artemis al cuarto donde las maletas de ellos se encontraban, Jason cerró la puerta detrás de él

¿QUE DEMONIOS ART? ¿CUANDO TE VOLVISTE TAN SUMISA? -grito Jason

Jason - Artemisa saca el anillo de su dedo devolviendolo a Jason

Jason sacudió la cabeza con el anillo en la palma - Artemis, no por favor, no te rindas, te amo, vamos a luchar, si no quieres que escapemos buscaremos otra forma

No puedo Jason, lo lamento - Artemis sintió que su corazón se quebraba

Art, si tu sientes lo mismo porque separarnos - Jason súplica con el corazón roto, por que el destino se empeña en arrancarle todo, no sabe si pueda levantarse de nuevo, no quiere hacer esto otra vez, perderla, duele más de lo que pudiera admitir. todos esos sueños rotos que con ella pudo construir 

Artemis calla, la separación es inevitable de una u otra forma, si no lo hace voluntariamente Hood será encarcelado como un animal en Arkham, incluso hablaron de la Zona Fantasma o al monte Etna donde llevaban a los varones nacidos de las amazonas, un lugar cruel donde los varones trabajan en la fragua de Hefesto bajo condiciones que solo un Amazon puede soportar y ella directo a Transformation Island, ella lo ama demasiado al grado de renunciar a él, no quiere su vida se extinga, que sea encerrado como un animal - Lo siento Jason, ha sido demasiado, simplemente no puedo continuar con todo lo que ha pasado, soy la razón por la cual pasaste tanto dolor, si hubiera liberado a tu padre, la muerte de nuestro hijo

Artemis no me interesa, es el pasado, mi padre fue un hombre terrible, me golpeaba, no digo que merecía ser el chivo expiatorio o que tal vez su repentino cambio pudiera ser definitivo pero eso es pasado, tú eres mi presente... mi futuro... solo ... - Jason traga el nudo en su garganta - nuestro bebé nadie podía saberlo, fuimos cuidadosos esas cosas pasan, solo por favor, luchemos, escapemos, _casémonos_ en secreto y ellos no podrán hacer nada - Jason trataba de aferrarse a cualquier esperanza, no quería estar solo, no otra vez

Y ¿Que? Jason siempre tendremos que mirar detrás de nuestro hombro ser fugitivos, no quieres eso para los niños, tampoco para Bizarro, no podemos ser tan egoístas - Artemisa grito furiosa, adolorida 

Entonces esperemos, busquemos la forma de salir de esto, yo puedo hacerlo - Jason buscaba una solución, toma los hombros de Artemis -_ no puedo hacer esto sin ti -_ murmura, poniendo el anillo en la mano de ella y cerrándola entre las suyas -Solo contestame algo - pide Jason temeroso intentando tragar la emoción - , ¿me amas? 

Ella queda en silencio, su estómago cae, si le dice que sí Jason llegará hasta las últimas consecuencias para reducir el castigo, ella no puede pedirle eso - No lo sé Jason, fue todo ha sido tan duro, no creo poder seguir - ella desgarra su corazón con la mentira. 

Son 5 años Jason, 5 años, es demasiado tiempo, pueden pasar tantas cosas, yo no puedo prometer nada - Artemis fue tajante, ella deja el anillo en la mesa, tomo su maleta - Adiós Jason, cuidate - Artemis junto todo el valor que pudo y salió del lugar tragando las lágrimas, corrió hacia la puerta y luego hacia la calle hasta que las fuerzas no le dieron más y tuvo que recargarse en una pared para llorar con su corazón sangrando.

Jason se quedó de pie mirándola desaparecer mientras el mundo se le venía abajo, _no por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes solo, _ ya nada importaba, había entregado su alma, cuerpo y corazón como nunca se atrevió a hacerlo, sin restricciones, sin miedo y en un momento acabó todo, todo lo que amaba le fue arrebatado injustamente, no tenía más fuerzas para continuar, las lágrimas caían a su pecho deslizándose por su barbilla, se sintió más muerto que cuando el Joker lo asesinó en ese almacén. Jason cayó de rodillas con el corazón destrozado, dolía demasiado la ausencia de la mujer que amaba, las lágrimas rodaron como un una presa rota, nunca se había sentido tan solo en su vida

* * *

Habían pasado 15 días desde que el fallo fue dado, Jason no se había presentado a la hora de su primer supervisión en la Justice League o en la cueva, si no lo hacía habrían consecuencias, Tim volvió a ver su teléfono sin respuesta de las llamadas o mensajes, la ubicación tintineaba en su teléfono.Tim dejó el auto un modesto vehículo debido a que la zona era con delincuencia alta, no quería llevar algo muy ostentoso que pudieran robar, la zona no era nada agradable, el exterior era viejo, descuidado, entró con gran facilidad para su sorpresa no había candados, ni seguridad extra - Jason - lo llamo sin respuesta, pero el extraño desorden en el lugar indicaba actividad, había botellas de cualquier tipo de alcohol tiradas por todo el lugar. Tim hizo una mueca de desagrado, camino con cuidado entre algunos cristales rotos "maldición Jason" murmuró recorriendo el lugar que apestaba como si un borracho estuviera muerto en algún lugar.

Tim abrió con cuidado el la habitación principal, no había nadie en la cama, eso le hizo preocuparse, ¿donde mierdas estaba? se dirigió al baño abrió la puerta pero algo pesado evitaba su acceso, el corazón de Tim se detuvo empujo con más fuerza obligando al pesado bulto a moverse, con esfuerzo entro al baño

Mierda Jason, maldita sea - se inclinó a un lado de su hermano al parecer inconsciente, contuvo el aliento ante el olor a vómito, verificar el pulso afortunadamente ahí estaba, Jason lucía pálido, temblaba sin control, su cuerpo estaba más frío de lo que debería estar un cuerpo normal, por lo general Jason era un pequeño radiador ambulante, Tim tiro de la cadena del WC para que lo que hubiera en su contenido se limpió, luego tomó unas toallas que mojo con agua tibia y empezó a limpiara a Jason había rastros de sangre digerida en la boca de Jason - Mierda - gruño Tim y empezó a palmear la cara de Jason, solo un gruñido débil tuvo como respuesta - Jason necesito que te levantes, no puedo cargarte eres muy pesado - pidió pero Jason estaba más allá., Tim llamó al 911 pidió una ambulancia, cargar a Jason era imposible, dejarlo morir en el piso del baño no estaba en su lista tampoco

La ambulancia llegó, Tim manejo detrás de ella cuando llegaron al hospital lo registró como Todd Peterson, fue ingresado a emergencia los niveles de alcohol no eran nada normales, que tendría que estar en observación para monitorear el hígado, riñones, el estómago era toda una historia ya habían úlceras sangrantes. Uno de los doctores hablo de ser un probable caso de suicidio, beber cantidades de alcohol por tiempo tan prolongado sin alimento no era normal ni para un alcohólico empedernido 

Tim estaba en la sala de espera Jason había sido llevado a cirugía para controlar el sangrado interno del estómago, su teléfono sonó haciéndolo saltar, con toda la conmoción había olvidado por completo todo - Bruce, antes de que digas algo, estoy en el hospital con Jason - Tim hablo de forma dura, estaba tan furioso con Bruce, con la JL, el trato hacia su hermano una vez más fue decepcionante

Hubo un momento de silencio detrás de la línea - ¿Que tan grave? 

Tim resoplo - No lo sé Bruce, tiene el estómago deshecho, necesitan hacer pruebas de funcionamiento hepático, riñón. Al parecer estuvo determinado a tomarse todo el alcohol que hay en Gotham y 500 metros a la redonda, espero que esten contentos

_Tim no_ \- pero la línea se cortó 

Pasaron unas horas para que llegara Bruce pero le prohibió ver a Jason, otras horas más para que Tim pudiera entrar a ver a su hermano una semana más para que reaccionara si a eso se le podía llamar reaccionar, no comía, no hablaba, como si solo esperara la muerte por más que Tim intentó entablar comunicación con Jason solo podía arrancarle un sí o no. Fue hasta un mes después que Tim llegó a su límite - Vamos - gruñó Tim ayudando a Jason a levantarse, paso un escáner e inhabilitó el dispositivo - te llevare a que te lo retiren y luego saldremos de aquí - después de un par de horas Tim llevó a Jason con Ma Gunn y el misterioso WIngman. Tim se alejó mirando por el retrovisor suplicando que su hermano logra encontrar algo para seguir adelante. 

**Author's Note:**

> gracias a todos por leer, estoy editando la continuación ya que no me senti conforme como redate las cosas, espero hacerlo mejor.


End file.
